The Idus of Mars
by caiusthefox
Summary: Gaius Julius Caesar, conqueror of Gaul and dictator Perpetuo of Rome wakes up after a failed assassination attempt in the land of Skyrim. Dragons have risen and a civil war is raging on. Emperor Titus Mede II is preparing for the Second Great War, while General Tullius needs to stop the Stormcloak Rebellion. I do not own the Elder Scrolls series.
1. Chapter 1

Ista quidem vis est! = Why, this is violence!

ἀδελφέ, βοήθει! = Help brother!

Και συ τεκνον; = You too my child?

Princeps = Emperor, First Citzen

Stultus = Idiot, also used in Latin as an adjective.

Impolite one = Imperitus, according to Google Translate...

Hellebore → Was used against madness.

**A/N: I don't have an idea if they used the rectangular shields, which are known. What I do know is that roughly around 100 BC, there were oval shields in use. When Emperor Augustus ruled Rome after the death of Jesus Christ, the rectangular ones were in use. What I also know was that Marius, Caesar's uncle invented the Testudo. (I think!) For this Fanfic, I will use that hypothesis. If someone knows what shields were used during the time of Caesar, send me a PM! Another hypothesis of mine is the fact that Cyrodillic is the same as Latin. I tried to give an idea of how Caesar might been. A bit on the arrogant and cocky side. According to Suetonius and Plutarchus, and other things I read about Caesar, he was the Casanova of his time. Everything between these: ****_\- in italic -_**** is what Julius thinks. Reviews and advice is welcome. Feel free to PM me if you find a mistake. **

**The Idus of Mars, 44 B.C./710 AUC: Rome**

Julius woke up from a nightmare about shaking Jupiter's hand, but he paid no attention to it and prepared himself to go to the Senate. "Julius, don't go to the Senate, please. I had a nightmare." pleaded Calphurnia, his wife. Julius hugged her and assured "If you really want, I'll stay. What was your nightmare about?" Calphurnia smiled weakly and telled about her nightmare.

A bit later, the conspirators were worried about the fact where Caesar was. They sent Decimus Brutus, who was one of his Legates during the Gallic war. "Julius, where are you staying?" asked Decimus. Caesar, unaware of the conspiracy sighed again and thinked about what he should do. He couldn't afford to look bad in front of the Senators and finally stood up, leaving a frightened Calphurnia alone. While he walked to the Senate, Artemidorus handed him a message over. Julius putted it absently in his other hand, planning to read it later. "You must read it now, Caesar. It is important." protested the man. When Julius passed Spurinna, the haruspex that had warned him for the Idus of Mars, he said cheerfully: "The Idus of Mars have come."

"Ay, but not gone."

Gaius Julius Caesar entered the theatre of Pompeius Magnus. He took the chair in front and sat down. "Questions? New laws?" he asked bored. "My brother is in prison, can he return, my lord?" pleaded Tillius Cimber. _-Criminals are supposed to be in prison.-_ Caesar waved the Senator away, but the man pulled his toga away from his neck. Caesar cried "Ista quidem vis est!" In the meantime, Casca drawed his dagger and tried to stab Julius Caesar in the neck. Caesar turned just in time and grabbed Casca's arm, stabbing it with his stylus. "Casca! You villain, what are you doing?" _-By Jupiter, What's going on?!-_

The frightened senator shouted to his brother "ἀδελφέ, βοήθει!" Caesar tried to stand up, but the other conspirators stood up too and tried to stab him. When he saw among the conspirators Brutus, he muttered in Greek "Και συ τεκνον;" _-You too Brutus? Why?-_ Brutus let his dagger fall out his hands, and a tear rolled down his eye.

Gaius Cassius Longnius shouted: "Where is Caesar? Where is Brutus? Where are they?" One of the others replied: "I don't know, last I remember is that Caesar said something in Greek to Brutus, and both vanished after that moment." Another Senator said: "It were the Gods!" Chaos erupted once again, and most of the conspirators fled from the building. Word among the people in Rome was that Caesar and Brutus were vanished by pure magic.

**15th of First Seed. Fourth Era 201: Skyrim, Haafingar hold.**

Julius felt a dog licking on his face and he opened his eyes. What he saw, made him afraid. A few seconds ago, Julius was in Rome. Perhaps, this was afterlife, but the Afterlife he imagined wasn't infested with Gauls and dogs. _-Where am I? By Jupiter, is this supposed to be afterlife? Seriously, Gauls?-_ Now, he was in a simple wooden shack with a dog licking his face. When Julius stood up, he saw a man sleeping on a cot. Julius tried to wake the Gaulish looking man up. After a few seconds, he realized the man was dead.

When he heard the growling of a bear close to the shack, he cursed a few times and searched the hut for weapons and shields. _-Damn!-_ He found an iron shortsword and a round shield. Julius dropped the toga he wore on the ground, because it allowed him to fight more freely. He looked now like a slave, but he didn't care. When the bear charged towards Julius, he raised the small round shield and muttered: "Mars and Athena, help me." Julius blocked the first jabs from the bear's sharp claws and when he bashed the small shield on the wild animal's face, it was confused. Julius used this chance to stab the bear in the neck. When the bear fell, he thanked the Gods and Julius sacrificed the animal to Mars and Minerva. He searched the shack for useful things, because he wanted to get away from this place. He found a map, a backpack and a few books. Julius looked the map for the closest city in the area, Solitude. To his relief, he saw that the language on the map and books were Latin. _-It seems that the Gods are with me, after all.- _Julius left the books for what they were and he putted the toga in his backpack, maybe he could use it later. Then, Julius left the shack and meanwhile he was walking, he thought about what happened a day ago.

The last he could remember of Rome, was Brutus and Cassius drawing their daggers. _-Cassius, that traitor, I had to listen to the augur.-_ When he was outside, Julius noticed that the world looked like Gallia. Maybe it were the Gods, he was Pontifex Maximus after all. When he noticed the dog still followed him, Julius decided to give him a name. _-Hmm.. Hector? No. Ajax? No. Aeneas? No. Achilles. Yes.-_ He said to the dog: "What about Achilles?" In response to his idea, the dog barked happily. Julius said: "Well, then it is Achilles!" Julius walked together with Achilles to Solitude. When Julius saw an open place, he also saw an encampment with soldiers training and guarding the place. Because Julius had no idea how long it was walking to Solitude, he decided to ask one of the guards. _-Yuck, he smells to alcohol.-_

Before Julius could ask something, the blue-armored guard yelled "Attack him, it's General Tullius!" _-Who, by Jupiter, is Tullius? Marcus Tullius Cicero? Sh*t, the gods aren't with me.-_ When Julius saw the man drawing an axe, he understood the man was up to no good. Julius raised his small shield to block the first blows of the axe, almost being hit. Then, he stabbed the man with his sword. When the man collapsed, he ran towards the city of Solitude, not seeing that Dragon Bridge was nearby. "Achilles, follow me!", Julius shouted. The soldiers that followed him, taunted him with the following words: "Imperial milkdrinker, a pox on the Empire!" _-What, by Minerva, is wrong with drinking milk? What is the Empire? Some sort of kingdom with a princeps perhaps.-_

Because Julius didn't knew what an Imperial was and he taught that drinking milk was healthy, he just stayed running towards Solitude. When he reached the road, they stopped following him, but while he was running, an archer hit him. _-That hurts! Stultus!-_ He cursed, but stayed running. When he reached the entrance of Solitude, he pulled the arrow out his shoulder. Then, he cutted a piece of cloth from his toga and Julius wrapped the provisional bandage around his shoulder. Because Julius had noticed the flag of a bear on the enemy camp, Julius said to Achilles: "Bears don't bring any luck today, isn't it?" When he reached the big city, he sheathed his sword. When Julius passed one of the guards, the guard shouted: "It is General Tullius, open the gates and inform Rikke!" Julius raised a brow when he heard the name 'Tullius' again. _-Not again Tullius. He caused already too much trouble.-_

When Julius and Achilles entered Solitude, Julius saw a heavy armored woman running up to him. In Rome, he never had seen a woman in armor. _-Armored? Woman? Is she Minerva? No, Impossible. What, by the Gods, is going on?_\- She looked worried. "General Tullius, I heard about Helgen. Are you wounded?" asked she and also handed a red bottle over.

Julius looked confused at the bottle. He didn't knew what it was. The woman raised a brow. _-I suppose I will give it a try.-_ Julius drunk the red bottle out, feeling in an instant a lot better. _-That was a good idea.-_ When Julius tried to say something, the entrance of Solitude opened. A man entered and Rikke looked confused at him and the other one. Julius saw the man and realized this must been General Tullius, because he looked exactly the same as Julius. The only difference was that the other one looked slightly singed and tired. Tullius looked at him, confused too. Then he said to Julius: "Who in Oblivion are you?" _-Imperitus. Actually, what is Oblivion?-_ Julius replied calmly "Pontifex Maximus and Imperator Gaius Julius Caesar." Tullius raised a brow and walked to Castle Dour. "Come with me. We need to talk."

Meanwhile Rikke asked Tullius about what happened when he was in Helgen. Tullius telled the story to Julius and Rikke: "We were about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak when a damned dragon burned the whole city. Ulfric escaped and I and Elenwen were nearly burned. Hadvar fled into the keep with another prisoner. The prisoner wasn't a Stormcloak but I remember that one of the Tribunes caught him crossing the border from Cyrodiil. I hope Hadvar made it out alive, he's a damn good soldier." Rikke asked: "A dragon? I taught they were already dead for a long time, since the reign of the emperors after the Ninth Div-, Tal-, excuse me, Tiber Septim"  
Tullius hissed: "Legate, watch your words!" _-Dragon? The Gods have cursed me. Dear Jupiter, I promise I never want to become king again if you release me from this madness.-_

When they entered Castle Dour, General Tullius dismissed the guards and other legates. "I think we need to properly present each other. My name is Marcus Tullius, General of the 4th legion and military governor of Skyrim. I am from Cyrodiil. Who are you?" Julius answered: "My name is Gaius Julius Caesar, but you can call me Julius. I am from the great city of Rome, the center of the Roman Imperium. What day is it? And where am I?" Tullius and Rikke looked to each other and Rikke said: "It is the fifteen of First Seed. Fourth Era 201. You are now in the city of Solitude, headquarter of the Imperial forces of Skyrim. I am Legate Rikke, the second in command of the Fourth Legion. Can you tell me more about Rome?" _-Cyrodiil? Never heard of it. What is that for a name? Skyrim?-_

Julius started to explain: "Rome lies close to a river, the Tiber and the city is founded by Romulus. I think Rome lies in another world. The city is really big. What month is First Seed is the third month of the year, isn't it?" "It is. How did you end up here?" asked Tullius. Julius responded with: "I just awoke in a wooden shack, with this dog here licking my face. A few hours before, the brothers Casca, Brutus, Cassius and others tried to stab me to death."

Then, Tullius began to explain: "Perhaps it is a good idea if I tell you more about the Civil war that is going on. Tiber Septim was known by General Talos or Hjalti Early-Beard, the first who conquered all of Tamriel. Now, He is worshipped by Nords, Imperials, Bretons and Redguards. Roughly 25 years ago, there was the Great War between the Empire and The Aldmeri dominon. I and Rikke fought against the Thalmor. The Empire lost. For peace, The Emperor needed to sign a treaty. That treaty is known by the White-Golden Concordat, which favors the Thalmor too much. In the treaty stands that Talos worship is outlawed. The Nords, especially Ulfric Stormcloak, are angry because they cannot worship Talos in publicly or they are taken by the Thalmor. Now, the Emperor, Titus Mede II has asked me to put this rebellion down." _-Might as well join the Legion.-_ "I understand. Can I join the Legion? I can still fight well, but I am more of use when I can command soldiers." Rikke asked curiously: "Why do you want to join the Legion?" "When I walked to Solitude, I wanted to ask the Stormcloaks how far it still was. They mistook me for General Tullius, and chased me all the way to here. Plus, one of them shot an arrow in my shoulder." Julius replied. _-I hate the Gods. Thalmor? War? Emperor? A lot is going on here.-_

Rikke smiled and said: "I understand" _-She's nice.-_ General Tullius answered his question "I can always use some help, but to join, you have to swear the oath. Repeat after me: Upon my honor, I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor, Titus Mede the second and unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire. May those above, judge me and those below, take me if I fail in my duty. Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!"

Julius repeated the oath effortless. "You are now a Tribune. Go get some armor at Beirand, the blacksmith outside." _-I was a General of more than three Legions. I guess I need to start somewhere.-_ He also handed Julius a note with the kind of armor. "I am used my own Roman equipment, can I ask Beirand to forge a special shield for me?" asked Julius. Tullius nodded, and started to discuss some strategies with Rikke. Julius walked outside with Achilles and searched for Beirand. When he saw the smith, he walked up to and handed the note over. Julius also asked the man for the rectangular shield. Julius showed him on a piece of parchment the rectangular shield. Beirand asked him to return tomorrow for the shield and he received his Tribune's armor. While Julius was outside, General Tullius and Legate Rikke were discussing something. "Why did you appoint that man immediate to Tribune?" asked Rikke. "Did you notice his way of speaking and his comprehension of military cases? He's used to this things and I always can use some help. A General recognizes talent." answered Tullius.

"Perhaps. Do you believe he is from that city?" asked Rikke. "Hmm… I do believe him, Julius looks just like me and someone must have noticed it. Besides, the fact is that he speaks about his 'titles' like he really had them. The man can't have invented the history of a false city in two seconds." Legate Rikke asked worried: "Who did escape from Helgen again?" General Tullius answered: "I can remember that Ulfric ran together with a few Stormcloaks away, a prisoner runned with Hadvar and Ralof in the keep. Sadly enough, Elenwen wasn't burned by the dragon." Julius entered again, clad in the new armor and asked: "I was wondering where I could sleep." General Tullius replied: "You can find the guard barracks there, the legionnaires and the guards sleep there. By the way, you are dismissed for the rest of the day. Oh, here are some books about Tamriel and his history. You will need it." Julius also asked the General when he received his pay and how much it was. Tullius told him that he received each month 1300 Septims as Tribune. _-I was the richest man of Rome... Alright, I guess I need to begin somewhere.-_

Because he didn't have anything at the moment, he asked Tullius to give him his money at the beginning of the month. Tullius agreed and Julius also asked him if he could train a group of 20 legionnaires because he was allowed to command a small amount of legionnaires. Tullius asked him how long it would take and how much it would cost. _-Seriously? No Testudo?-_ Julius said: "With a bit of luck, they are battle-ready over a week. I only need 20 rectangular shields like I asked Beirand one and the soldiers need already experience with battle. The Stormcloaks rely on arrows and axes, right? It will protect them from those things. I will turn those men into precise killing machines for almost no money. Your Emperor will be happy." The General said: "Okay, okay, you convinced me. Go to Captain Aldis tomorrow. He will give you the men." Julius also asked General Tullius where he could eat. Tullius said that he could have his meal at 6 o' clock.

Julius walked outside with Achilles, his loyal dog. He walked around, entering Radiant Raiments. Julius wanted to ask for a new toga and clean tunic. When he tried to ask something, the woman that owned the store was already calling him Tullius. _-Great... Not again.-_ "Hold on, I am not Tullius. My name is Gaius Julius Caesar" replied Julius. She also asked him what he needed and to make it quick. Julius became a bit angry; no one was that impolite against him. _-Barbarians.- _Julius said: "Are you always that unfriendly against a Tribune of the Imperial Legion?" Taarie looked at him, saying him that she doesn't have much time, she had to make a dress for Jarl Elisif. Caesar told her what he wanted: a brand new toga and tunica with a small brown belt. Taarie asked on a still unfriendly tone: "What is that? I can't make anything if I don't know what it is." _-By Juno? Nobody knows what a Toga is?-_ Julius explained what it was. She said: "It will be ready tomorrow. The price is 100 septims." Julius didn't found it cheap, but he didn't try to lower the price. He gave the Septims and received a proof of payment. When Julius left, he heard Taarie arguing with the other Altmer woman. When he entered the barracks, it was 6 hours. He took his meal and walked to a free bed. He sat down and removed his armor. Julius lied down for a while, thinking about what happened this day. It wasn't a dream, for that, the arrow hurted too much. He knew he would probably never see Rome again. _-No Senators here. Awesome! But no Cleopatra and Servilia. I wish had telled Octavius about everything.-_

In the meantime, he would make the best of his life in Tamriel. Julius looked at the books that General Tullius gave him. The first book was a series about the history of the Empire, the next one was about the Great War between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominon, the third called "The Oblivion Crisis", and the last one was "The holds of Skyrim" Julius decided to read the last one. It described Skyrim's holds, and the military usefulness of the cities. Julius took his map, and noticed that Falkreath isn't described in the book. He began thinking of Rome and fell asleep.

When he woke up, he nearly summoned a slave, but then, he realized he wasn't in Rome. _-No slaves here. That's a shame.-_ He put his armor on, grabbed his backpack and took a quick breakfast on the way out. Together with Achilles, he walked to Beirand for his shield. When Julius arrived at Beirand, he also received the shields for his soldiers. He asked Beirand to help him carry the shields to Aldis. Beirand didn't refuse and walked with Julius and Achilles in silence to Aldis. Julius dropped the shields on the ground, walking towards Aldis. He handed the note over to Captain Aldis and Aldis shouted for some men. The soldiers came running up, and Aldis said: "Legionnaires, this is your new Tribune. He will train you." The soldiers nodded and waited for a command from Julius. He commanded: "Grab a shield, Legionnaires" The soldiers grabbed each one of the new shields that Julius brought with him. Julius said: "We are going to train at the Sawmill, if there are enemies around, like Stormcloaks, just kill them. You are Legionnaires; you know already how to fight." The group walked outside, following Julius.

When they were at the Solitude Sawmill, Julius presented himself: "Comrades, my name is Gaius Julius Caesar; I am your new Captain. I will teach you special combat techniques that will protect you against the Stormcloaks. From this day, you are my Wolves and we will bring our Legion even more glory!" The men shouted happily and Julius asked if they had questions for him. One of the soldiers asked how his dog called. Julius explained him that his dog called Achilles. The soldier asked why. Julius telled him about Homeros' Ilias, Achilles was an ancient Greek hero. Julius promised the soldiers that he would once tell the story. Another soldier asked why he looked just like General Tullius. Julius told him that he didn't know why. Another one of the Legionnaires asked from where he was. Julius said: "That is a long story, I will tell it this evening." The men nodded and Julius began to explain what exactly he would teach them, "You will learn the Testudo and the Phalanx. It will require great discipline." The legionnaires frowned at each other, and Julius inspected the soldiers. The soldiers were mostly Gaulish and Roman, with also a cat and a mixture of Gauls and Romans. _-They seem decent enough. A cat? A talking cat? I need some Hellebore.-_

Julius explained the usage of the rectangular shields, they were mostly used to protect themselves. He showed the soldiers how to hold them and corrected where needed. Then, Julius appointed places to every soldier for the Testudo. He said that they must remember their places, and they must quickly assemble when he shouted "Testudo" Julius drilled the soldiers for one hour, until they knew their places and could assemble pretty quickly. Then, Julius teached them where they must place their shields. He shouted a few orders: "First line, shields before yourselves! Other lines, shields above yourself and the man before you! Good! Now, move forward!" Julius saw that the moving was a lot harder. He shouted another order: "If you find it hard, hold the shoulder of the man before you! Move forward!" Julius clapped in his hands, because it was already better. _-Okay, they have discipline and they are capable to form up. I thought it was far worser.-_ Julius shouted: "Well done, stop for a while!" The soldiers stopped immediately and waited for another order. Julius told them that they worked good, "You may pause for a while!" The soldiers stayed in their ranks but they were talking. Julius talked with one of the Imperial soldiers. The man called Lucius Lucullus. _-Not General Lucullus tough.-_

Lucius telled him about Cyrodiil and about the Imperial city. Julius asked him to describe the Imperial city. Lucius said: "The Imperial city is the biggest of all the cities in Cyrodiil and the center of the city is the White-Gold tower. It is ruled by the Emperor, Titus Mede II, unlike the other cities. The other cities are ruled by a Count or Countess, they are equal to a Jarl. During the events of the Oblivion Crisis, Mehrunes Dagon entered the city. Martin Septim, the last heir of the Septim throne, a priest of Akatosh sacrified himself for Tamriel. When the Thalmor attacked during the Great War, they eventually took the city. Titus Mede II retook the city. That battle was called the Battle of the Red Ring. Titus II is considered as a great tactician and he splitted his army in three groups to retake the city. I did not fight in the Great War, but rumors are that the Emperor wielded Goldbrand, a legendary weapon."

Julius asked him from where he was. "I am from the Colovian highlands, the city of Chorrol." Julius wanted to ask something else, but he saw a small group of Stormcloaks coming. _-Not again!-_ Julius shouted: "Testudo! The Stormcloaks are coming! Kill them." The men formed quickly the Testudo. Julius shouted another order: "First line, stab the rebels with your weapons! Other lines, hold the first line. When they attack from the side, kill them!" Julius put his officers helmet on and grabbed his shield. The Stormcloaks charged wildly, but the first were already dead before they could touch a shield of the first line. Julius charged into battle, enjoying the feel of battle again. He blocked many axes and greatswords with his shield. Next to him, the attacking testudo had already killed half of the Stormcloaks. Julius shouted: "Stormcloaks, surrender or you will die!" None of the Stormcloaks surrendered and they stayed fighting. None of the legionnaires was wounded or dead. Julius encouraged the soldiers again, there was only a quarter of the Stormcloaks left. None of them fled. _-I should revise my Commentarii again, not the Belgae but the Stormcloaks are the fiercest warriors in battle.-_ He chuckled and fought further.

Julius was almost hit by an axe, but Lucius shouted: "Behind you!" Julius turned and blocked the huge axe that tried to cut his head off. Julius stabbed the Stormcloak trough the heart and sheathed his weapon when he saw they were all dead. Julius shouted: "Comrades, today you have proven yourselves in battle! You are the name of Wolves worthy!" The soldiers made so much noise, that it could been heard in Solitude. Julius was allowed to promote soldiers under him. He spoke to Lucius, and he said: "Lucius, you have saved my life. I am in debt to you forever. You are now my Quaestor." Lucius nodded. Julius continued: "Wolves, we have trained enough today, let's return to the city!" The men followed Julius to Solitude and they took a meal at the barracks. Julius left the men for a while to report to Tullius. He entered Castle Dour and greeted Rikke, who was back from the Winking Skeever. Julius said: "General, when we were training, the Stormcloaks attacked. We didn't lose nobody and none of the soldiers is wounded. The Stormcloacks are all dead, they were with 30. We were with 21. I consider my Wolves ready for battle. I will tomorrow train with them and then we are ready to accept any mission." "Report for duty overmorrow," Tullius replied "I think I have something for you."

Julius left and returned with Achilles to his men. During the battle, Achilles had bitten the heels of the Stormcloaks. He could easily avoid the slow axes of the Stormcloaks. He entered Radiant Raiments for his clothes and walked further to the barracks. When Julius arrived at the barracks, the men cheered for him. Julius sat down and telled them how he ended up in Skyrim. When Julius told them how he won the battle for Alesia, the men looked at him in awe.

He overheard some Tribunes talking about Rikke and Tullius: "What do you think of the General and Legate Rikke?" "I suppose they would make a fine couple." "Did you drink too much Mead?" "No, I am serious!" "Perhaps." Julius fell quickly asleep, because he was very tired of the battle today.

The next day, Julius woke up from a nightmare about Cassius. _-Damn you, Cassius.-_ He put his armor on and putted his other stuff in his personal chest away. He took a fast breakfast and reported for duty at Castle Dour. Tullius said: "I heard from our spies that Ulfric wonders how it comes that the Stormcloaks of the Haafingar camp are all dead. Keep up the good work!" He dismissed Julius and started to discuss Whiterun with Rikke. Julius walked toghether with the men to the sawmill. Julius shouted: "Comrades! Today, I will teach you today the phalanx! This way of fighting is used to defend a camp. Together with cavalry and courage, the phalanx brought me victory at Alesia!" The Legionnaires cheered and waited for orders. Julius began to explain how it worked and appointed a place to every soldier. He teached them that there were mostly three lines and the first had to kill the Stormcloaks. The second and third must hold the the first line. Julius said: "I don't like to say it, but if someone dies, the man behind him must take his place" He clapped in his hands and the men began to exercise.

After a few hours of training, Julius and his legionnaires heard a huge rumbling sound. _-What, by Neptunus, was that?-_ Julius shouted: "Ready your swords men, we are going back!" The legionnaires and Achilles runned together with Julius to Solitude. Julius left the men at the barracks and sprinted to Castle Dour. He pushed the door open and asked what the sound was. Rikke said: "This hasn't happenend in centuries! Not since the Greybeards summoned Talos from Atmora."Julius and Tullius asked togheter what she meant. Rikke muttered: "There is a Dragonborn." Tullius said: "Maybe the Dragonborn was at Helgen. Alduin has returned. It is his or her fate to destroy Alduin. I am sure we will hear of the Dragonborn soon enough." _-What is a Dragonborn?-_ Julius was confused, and Rikke noticed it. She said: "You don't probably know who or what the Dragonborn is? I will explain. Centuries ago, there were dragons in Tamriel. Men were slaves, until the Nords stood up and gained the gift of the Voice by Kyne. The first blades, the dragonslayers stood up and tried to kill Alduin. He is the firstborn of Akatosh, the most important Divine, the god of Creation. Alduin is the god of Destruction. They succeeded, but he has surfaced again. The destiny of the Dragonborn is to slay Alduin. You know that Tiber Septim was a Dragonborn, isn't it? He was the last one to be summoned by the Greybeards. They live in seclusion, close to the top of a mountain in their monastery, High Hrothgar. They don't speak much and are a few hermits that follow the way of the Voice. They are trained to use Shouts, the language of dragons. Some shouts spit fire, others freeze you. Ulfric was trained by the Greybeards before he fought together with me and Galmar Stone-Fist in the Great War."

_-Mars. This is utter madness.- _"Uh, I understand. Now, I consider my Wolves ready for killing some rebels. Have we a task for tomorrow?" The General replied: "Yes, Korvanjund. You, your Wolves and Rikke are going to Korvanjund. You'll depart now. She will explain on the way to Korvanjund. Rikke will also have a closer look at your famous battle techniques. Rikke, if you don't find anything but old cobwebs, you can send the Tribune back."

They walked the rest of the day to Korvanjund. On the way to the Nordic Tomb, Julius was talking with Legate Rikke. She told him what they had to do. At a certain moment, Julius said: "How long do you know General Tullius already?" Rikke said: "He saved my life in the Battle for the Imperial City, when I was still a plain Legionnaire and he only a Tribune. Since then, we were friends. I am in debt with him forever." Julius asked curiously: "What do you think of him?" She smiled and said: "Don't tell him, but he is pretty handsome." When they arrived close to the crypts, they searched a place where the Stormcloaks couldn't see them. The soldiers setted up camp. Rikke forbade them to make fire. They slept a few hours and decided to attack at night. Julius called silently the legionnaires and speeched quietly "Comrades, tonight, we are going to take the Jagged crown out the crypts. It will be a step closer to Elisif High Queen, a step closer to an Empire's victory and a step closer to the fall of Ulfric. Do you fight for me and the Empire?" The soldiers silenty cheered: "Yes!"

Julius ordered them to form a Testudo and so, they attacked Korvanjund. Most of the Stormcloaks didn't even notice the attack. Julius' Wolves were silent and effective. Rikke looked satisfied at Julius and they killed together the last ones. They silently opened the door and sneaked their way in. The soldiers hid behind the stairs. Julius whispered to Lucius and Rikke: "On my sign, we attack. Lucius, form a Testudo with the legionnaires and crush them." Julius charged and shouted: "For the Empire!" The soldiers formed as fast they could a Testudo and Rikke followed with Achilles. As there were only 4 Stormcloaks, they were dead before they could say something. The Wolves proceeded carefully into the small crypts and killed two unlucky Stormcloaks. Rikke said: "Ten to one that they are waiting for us on the other side, Julius, find another way." _-I am not a thief. I am the goddamn dictator of Rome, but she's right.-_ He ordered his Wolves to charge when they heard the sounds of battle. Julius found a way up to a small bridge where he could see most of the Stormcloaks. He proceeded carefully and when he reached the stairs, Julius ran downwards and shouted: "Down with Ulfric!" At that moment, when the Stormcloaks were distracted, the Testudo came charged in. Julius killed the first few with his sword and when his Wolves came, the others were soon dead. Julius followed Rikke towards a few burial urns with a Stormcloak that runned against his blade. There was another Stormcloak dead on the floor with close to it a kind of mummy. Olaf cursed: "What in the nine holds is that?" Julius found it creepy and Rikke said: "Wolves, we aren't stopping because of some dusty, old bone walkers. The Legion already faced worser. For the Emperor!"_ -Pluto? Is this another of your creations?- _

When Julius heard that, he was pretty terrified. He asked Rikke if the mummies were dangerous. "Draugr, you mean. They are mainly annoying if they are with enough." Julius felt more calmly and climbed the stairs. Julius saw a huge iron door. Rikke opened the door and to Julius' relief, he only saw a dead Stormcloak. Rikke saw a ebony claw and asked Julius to open the door. He noticed that the symbols on the claw matched with those on the door. He matched the symbols on the door, but before he used the claw as a key, Julius muttered a small prayer to Minerva. He could use her wisdom. Julius turned the claw, and to his relief, he saw that the door opened and he wasn't dead. Rikke praised him and they walked inside, swords readied. Julius saw a crown on the head of a Draugr. Rikke said: "That must be king Borgas' body. Lucius wanted to grab the crown, but Rikke warned him. He stepped back and Rikke said to the mummy: "Let us take the crown and we will leave you." When Borgas stood up and other Draugr emerged from their tombs, she sighed: "Then we do it your way." _-What is that?-_ Julius killed the first few with a controlled jab of his sword. When he heard the shout of Borgas, he understood this was a 'Shout'. _-My ears!-_ He raised his shield and pierced his sword through Borgas' heart. At this moment every Draugr was dead. Rikke said: "I think Tullius is happy. Your Testudo is awesome. If we knew this during the times of the Great War, we could have won. Grab the thing and let's return to Solitude."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I am going to continue on this, but I am busy for school. It is a bit shorter as the first one, but I am still messing with another piece of the story. Please, continue to review!**

The soldiers prepared for a long march to Solitude. On the way back, there was a dragon circling around a mountain. _-By Jupiter, what is that?-_ Legate Rikke said: "Keep close and don't make a sound. I don't know if we can kill it, and I don't want to risk my life." The Wolves nodded and sneaked as fast and as silent as they could to a safer place. When they finally entered the city, Julius said: "Comrades! Today you have proven you worthy. You may go to the barracks, grab some mead on the way in! You have earned it!" The soldiers cheered and entered the barracks. Rikke and Julius were still talking. Julius asked: "After the Great War, did you stay in Cyrodiil?" Rikke answered: "No, I returned to Skyrim and Marcus stayed in Cyrodill. When Ulfric Stormcloak decided to start a rebellion, Titus Mede II requested General Tullius to quell this rebellion." Julius became more curiously and asked: "What do you think of him?" Rikke replied: "He is a good General. He served directly under Titus Mede II during the Battle of the Red Ring. He hates the Thalmor as much as Ulfric does. However, he is forced to work with them. They killed his wife, children, his parents, everyone he knew in the Imperial City, while he was gone. The General killed Naarifin, the Thalmor General of the Dominion. He hung Naarifin's body on the White-Golden tower. He never has forgiven himself. Have you ever lost a child?"

**The aftermath of the Battle of the Red Ring:**

Legate Marcus Tullius, who was just promoted ran to his house. When he entered, he smelled the stench of dead. His fears began to became true. He continued to the kitchen, finding his wife, children and parents dead. He dropped on his knees, sobbing. One of his soldiers came kneeling next to him, holding a hand on his shoulder. He gritted through his teeth: "They're going to pay for this. I swear by Talos that I will avenge my family." Rikke nodded and helped him in silence burying them. When he was done, he left his sword on their graves, walking with Rikke to Emperor Titus Mede II, who was giving a victory speech. The Emperor came walking to him and asked: "Where were you?" Legate Tullius replied: "To my house. They killed everyone." The Emperor nodded and responded: "My condolences. I am sorry for your loss." Marcus said: "Eminence, where is Naarifin. If he isn't dead yet, I would like to avenge my family." Titus replied: "In the jail under the White-Golden tower." Marcus Tullius hurried to the Imperial Jail, while Rikke followed him. He found a wounded Naarifin sitting in one of the cells. Tullius opened the cell and pushed the Altmer General against the wall, while saying: "You killed them, them all." Naarifin smiled cruelly and replied: "If you came earlier, you could have saved them. It was a pleasure." Tullius screamed in rage and killed the Thalmor with his spare sword. He dragged the Altmer up to the White Golden Tower, not stopping. He commanded Rikke: "A rope, now!" She nodded in silence and came after a few minutes back with a rope." He climbed outside, while having Naarifin tied to the rope. It was cold outside, and he tied Naarifin to the White-Golden Tower, while saying: "Damn him to Oblivion!"

Julius nodded, remembering Julia, and said sadly: "Yes, my only daughter. She was only twenty. She died shortly after her child was born. They said he looked like me." He changed to topic: "You know what I heard a few days ago?" Legate Rikke asked: "No, I don't. Tell me please." Julius continued: "Some Tribunes were talking about you and Tullius. One of them said that you would make a beautiful couple." Rikke replied sharply: "What are you implying Tribune?" Julius raised his hands and responded with a smile: "I? That you and Tullius would form a perfect couple. I've seen looking him to you and you to him." Rikke glared to Julius, who still smiled and said: "Ouch, you are really pricky about that. Be sure to drink some water before you are going to kiss him." He walked off to Castle Dour, leaving an angry Rikke on the streets of Solitude. On that moment, a courier entered. When Tullius saw the courier, he muttered: "No, not again." The courier said: "I have an invitation for General Tullius, the military governor and one for Tribune Gaius Julius Caesar. Heh, the fact that the ambassador invites just a Tribune, a Tribune to her parties, the Empire has probably no one else more qualified to visit her receptions. It doesn't wonder that you lost the Great War." Tullius looked angry, but didn't say anything. _-You arrogant pointy-eared Elf!-_ Julius sneered: "It is clear why you are only the courier, you have probably no idea who I am. My name is Caesar, leader of Rome. Such arrogance to a dictator! The Thalmor have a reason to invite me, one you don't know because you are only the courier." The courier protested a bit, and Julius continued: "Now, by my authority as the Dictator of Rome, I command you to get out my eyes." Julius and General Tullius laughed, before they opened the sealed invitations. He readed : "Elenwen, First Emissary of the Aldmeri Dominion to the Kingdom of Skyrim Requests the Pleasure of the Company of Gaius Julius Caesar at a Reception on the 5th of Rain's had, 4E 201 at the Ambassador's Residence. You are allowed to bring a guest. Regrets Only. Formal Attire Requested." Julius asked: "What's wrong with those parties?" Tullius said: "The Thalmor are inviting me here to remind everyone that they can tell the Empire what to do. I would refuse, but I don't want to jeopardize the peace between us." Julius responded: "Ah, I understand." On that moment, Rikke entered. She asked: "What's up?" General Tullius answered: "A Thalmor courier invited me and Julius to Elenwen's reception. Divines preserve us." Rikke smiled, and asked: "Marcus, can I speak you in private?" The General nodded and the two walked upstairs. Julius smiled triumphantly to Rikke, and she glared another time to him. When Marcus and Rikke were in Marcus' office, He asked: "What would you like to say?" Rikke didn't say anything, but promptly kissed him. Tullius muttered: "You damn Nords and your ...", but then, he kissed back. Julius glanced at Legate Adventus. Both of them were smiling and looking upstairs. Julius walked together with Adventus outside, saying: "We'll better leave them alone. I advise you to keep your mouth shut. If looks could kill, Rikke would already have killed me. When they entered the barracks, Julius took a meal and he readed in The Great War between The Empire and The Aldmeri Dominon.

**Ten days later, the 5th of Rain's hand:**

Julius removed his armor and pulled his tunic on. After a few moments of messing with the toga, he finally asked someone to help him. The Solitude guard asked him: "Why in the name of the Divines, are you wearing that?" Julius replied: "Well, back in my city, everyone wears it." The guard nodded and said: "I guess you're ready to go now." Julius thanked him and walked outside, to the stables. It wasn't that far, but the Thalmor had arranged a cart to the Embassy. General Tullius and Legate Rikke were already there, and both didn't look very happy. Some Jarls were there, among them were Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone, Jarl Igmund, Jarl Siddgeir and Jarl Elisif the Fair. Siddgeir was holding a drinking contest with Razelan, and both were already on the drunk side. When Julius entered, he caught Elenwen's eye, who was talking to Ondolemar about a possible promotion. He looked somehow pale for an Imperial. She remembered that Rulindil had noticed that he was only for a few days a citizen of the Empire. Every Imperial was a citizen of the Empire by birth, so he must be from somewhere else. She said: "Welcome. I don't believe we've met. I am Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. And you are...?" Julius replied: "I am Gaius Julius Caesar, Pontifex Maximus, Dictator for life, General of Rome and Tribune in the third cohort of the Fourth Legion. Pleased to meet you." Elenwen nodded and continued: "Ah yes. I remember your name from the guest list. Please, tell me more about yourself. What brings you to this... to Skyrim?" Julius responded: "To this cold and barbaric land you mean? I don't know. Ten days ago, I woke up here. I initially taught this was afterlife, but when a Stormcloak hit my shoulder with an arrow, I realized I was wrong." She smiled and asked: "Why do you think it was afterlife? From which city are you?" He replied: "I taught this was afterlife, because before I woke up here, people tried to assassinate me. I am from the great city of Rome." She raised a brow and continued to ask: "Who did try to assassinate you? Where does Rome lie? In Cyrodiil?" He answered: "Among the assassinators were people I considered as my own friends. I could recognize the brothers Casca, Cimber, Brutus and Cassius. Rome lies near the remains of a city, called Alba Longa. The man that founded Rome, Romulus lived there. He was the grandson of Numitor, former king of that city, until his brother, Amulius imprisoned him and named himself king. A river flows near the city, and that river is called the Tiber. The city isn't that far from the sea, but far enough to be protected from filthy creatures, called pirates. If you take a ship and cross the Aegean sea, you end up in Greece. If you want to go to Gallia, you have to cross the Alps. I really should start researching how I did end up here." She nodded and on that moment, Razelan began to talk: "Attention everyone! Could I have your attention, please! I have an announcement to make! I propose a toast to Elenwen! Our Mistress! I speak figuratively, of course. Nothing could be more unlikely than that someone would actually want her in their bed. Although... most of you are already in bed with her! But again... I speak figuratively, of course!" Elenwen frowned and said: "Razelan? What are you doing?" One of the guards forced the Redguard to sit back on his chair and Razelan continued: "Fine, fine, get your hands off me. I'll be a good boy now. Wouldn't want to offend our Thalmor overlords, would we?" Elenwen looked quite embarrassed, but Razelan made it much worser when she walked to him, wanting to let him understand his mistake. He let her trip over his feet. Siddgeir looked quite amused, along with Idgrod, Igmund, General Tullius and Legate Rikke." Julius helped her back on her feet, and she ordered the guards to kick Razelan out. "Get him out. Now!" It was time to eat, and Brelas brought everything to the guests. Elenwen asked, aware of Malborn's absence: "Where is Malborn?" The guards didn't know, so she commanded: "Go find him. You know what to do if there might be any problems." The guards saluted and searched for Malborn. After they stopped eating, most Jarls departed to their respective holds, and soon, it became empty. Elenwen said: "I liked to talk with you. Do you want to continue our conversation tomorrow?" Julius replied: "Yes, of course. General Tullius has no assignments for me. What hour do you expect me here?" She responded: "I am nearly always here, so just stop by and the guards will let you in." Julius nodded and walked together with the General and Legate outside. General Tullius said: "I have a task for you. Elisif is refusing to wear the Jagged Crown. Rikke told me that you studied the art of speechcraft in Greece. Nobody can convince Elisif. She refuses because she heard of someone that we fetched it out an old ruin." Julius replied: "Of course. Don't worry, I'll convince her. Do you have any other assignments?" General Tullius answered: "No, but be ready. There will be some action next week." Julius nodded and walked back to the barracks.


	3. Chapter 3

Suo anno = in his year. The youngest age possible to have a political position in Rome.

Hispania = Spain

Illyricum = Roman province, lies near the Adriatic sea. Caesar was Proconsul, and wanted initially to go there, but the invasion of the Helvetii changed his plans.

710 A.U.C. = 44 B.C. AUC = Ab urbe condita. The timeline of the Romans starts with the (mythological) founding of Rome, 753 B.C.

Aegyptus = Egypt

Senatus populusque Roma: The Senate, the people and Rome.

Translation of the beginning of the Iliad: "Sing, goddess, the anger of Peleus' son Achilles and its devastation, which put pains thousandfold upon the Achaians, hurled in their multitudes to the house of Hades strong souls of heroes, but gave their bodies to be the delicate feasting of dogs, of all birds, and the will of Zeus was accomplished since that time when first there stood in division of conflict Atreus' son the lord of men and brilliant Achilles. . . ."

Orginal Greek text from Perseus tufts and the translation from Bopsecrets (Richmond Lattimore 1951)

Dives = Latin adjective for rich **A/N: Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome. Next chapter is Battle for Whiterun. I promise!** The next day, he hurried to the Blue Palace, with Achilles following him. Jarl Elisif was already holding court, and an Imperial, named Varnius Junius who worried about a cave. Next, Thane Erikur was arguing with Falk Firebeard about the tax that Tullius had planned to levy on the ships. Julius waited a bit, and then walked to Falk Firebeard. He said: "I want to speak with Jarl Elisif. It is about the Jagged Crown." Falk asked: "Who are you, then I can announce your arrival." Julius answered Falk's question: "Tribune Gaius Julius Caesar." Falk nodded and made his announcement: "Jarl Elisif, we have another guest, Tribune Caesar, sended by General Tullius." Elisif nodded and Julius began to speak: "Jarl Elisif, I heard yesterday that you refuse to wear the Jagged Crown. The Jagged Crown was in possession of King Borgas. I admit, we took the crown out a Draugr ruin, but the priests at the temple have cleaned it. The crown heralds back to a time before Jarls and Moots. The soldiers of the Empire risked their lives in Korvanjund. Honor them by wearing the Jagged Crown. It only makes your claim for High Queen stronger. You don't need to wear it every day, but whenever you are outside or on a public event, wear it. The people will notice, and word will spread across Skyrim." Elisif sighed: "You've convinced me. I'll wear it." Julius nodded, and bowed for the future Queen. He then left the Blue Palace, informing Tullius that she was going to wear it: "General, Jarl Elisif is going to wear the Jagged Crown." Tullius asked: "By Akatosh, how did you do that?" Julius replied: "Well, I talked a bit about the soldiers who risked their lives in Korvanjund and about honor, what Nords seem to find important." Tullius chuckled and said: "It seems that the word honor does the trick. I'll remember that for next time. Dismissed." Julius walked outside, to the Thalmor Embassy. It was a long walk, but he truly enjoyed it. Skyrim was a really beautiful country, but freezing cold. His campaigns in Gallia had learned him and his soldiers to fear and respect the cold. Sometimes, he was forced to stop his campaigns and just wait until winter was over. When he arrived at the Embassy, one of the guards let him in, escorting Julius to Elenwen's solar. On the way there, he overheard two other guards talking: "You know, Herself is in a foul mood, since that spy broke in the Embassy yesterday. Several of her documents are stolen. I wouldn't want to mess with Herself." The other one replied: "Some think it was that Nord with those strange eyes. He didn't kill anyone but he disguised himself as a Justiciar and managed to get out with the documents." Julius finally arrived in Elenwen's personal office, and she was busy writing several things. The guard that accompanied him announced: "Tribune Caesar is here, like you requested." She looked up from her work and stood up. Elenwen replied: "Very well. You may go." She then turned to Julius and said: "Ah, you've come. I already feared you wouldn't come." Julius replied: "There are so few pleasures in life as your company." Elenwen smiled and showed him a chair. Julius asked: "Can I change into my tunic? The armor is quite heavy." She nodded and Julius removed his heavy Imperial armor, only wearing the typical red woolen tunic for a soldier in the Roman or Imperial Legions. Elenwen asked interested: "What did you wear in Rome?" He replied: "Mostly what I wore yesterday. A tunic with a toga. It is really uncomfortable in the summer, so we only wore it in public or in the senate." She continued to ask more questions, often writing something on parchment and interrupting him when she had a question: "What is the senate?" "The senate is the ruling body of Rome." "Like the Elder Council." "The members of the senate, rich people and nobles, are called Senators. The motto of the Senate is 'Senatus populusque Roma.'Every year, there are elections, and the plebeians, the citizens of Rome elect Senators for a position. The career of a Senator is called the Cursus Honorum, it is a description of every successful man in Rome. I can count myself among them. The Cursus Honorum for Equites differs slightly in comparison to the Cursus Honorum of Patricians. The difference between them is that the Patricians are from noble origin. I, I descend from Venus, the goddess of love. She can be compared to Dibella, here in Tamriel. For tracing the legacy of my family, the Julii Caesares, back to Venus, you have to look at the Trojan war, that lasted for about ten years. When I was still a young boy, my Greek teacher let me learn the two books about the Trojan war, the Iliad and Odyssey. They are written by Homeros, a blind poet. Venus had a son called Aeneas. His father was Anchises, a mortal. Aeneas was married to Creusa and they had a child, Julus. When the city of Troy was sacked, Aeneas, his father and Julus could escape. The Julii Caesares descend from that boy, Julus. Now, back to the politics. My Cursus Honorum started when I became a Military Tribune. This position differs from the Tribune in the Imperial Legion. It is more a staff officer in the Legion. It is considered to be a great honor when you have every position in suo anno. When I was twenty eight, I became Quaestor. A Quaestor in Rome is someone who oversaw together with the other Quaestors the treasury and finance of the Roman Republic. After that position, I became Proquaestor in Hispania Ulterior. When I was thirty six, I became Aedile. An Aedile is someone who is responsible for the games. I and the other Aedile, Biblius organized one of the biggest games in history. We had three hundred pairs of Gladiators to fight in the Arena wearing silver armor. However, the games you organized, you paid yourself. Biblius and Crassus, the richest Roman, back then, paid nearly everything. Can I get some water and wine?" Elenwen nodded and summoned Brelas. Julius asked the Bosmer: "I want a bottle of Alto wine and a bottle of water, and also a empty tankard." Brelas nodded and hurried to the bar. She returned with the drinks and Elenwen said: "Very well, Brelas. You can go now." Brelas bowed and hurried away. Julius poured wine in the empty tankard and added some water to make it less potent. Elenwen asked: "Why are you doing that?" Julius replied: "We always do. It makes the wine less potent and I don't like to get drunk." She nodded and Julius continued: "When I was thirty nine, I became Praetor. A Praetor is a judge. Each praetor is responsible for different cases in the republic. After my position as Praetor, I became Propraetor of a province. A Propraetor commands his province's Legions. When I became fourty, I was elected Consul. Consul is the highest position in the Roman Republic, except for Dictator, but being Dictator is highly unusual. I was Consul for five times." Elenwen interrupted: "How old are you now?" Julius continued: "I am now fifty five. My first consulate was known as the consulate of Julius and Caesar. The Senators signed the laws and other documents with: 'This is signed under the consulate of Julius and Caesar'. Because, on a certain day, I scared Biblius off, and since then, Biblius never showed himself in public. He often sended sla-messengers to the Senate that he had seen bad omens. However, I, as Pontifex Maximus, High Priest of the gods declared them unjust. After my consulate, they awarded me the proconsulate in Illyricum and Gallia. Gallia is like Skyrim, and the winters are freezing. Summer is much better. I stayed in Gallia for ten years, conquering all of Gallia. I also made two expeditions to Brittania, an isle near Gallia. There were several anti-Roman uprisings in Gallia, but I quelled them all. After ten years being in Gallia, I crossed the Rubicon, the sacred border of Rome. No General was allowed to cross them, and if you did, you were declared an enemy of the state. All Senators, that were Optimates fled to Greece, and I took together with Antonius control of Rome. Pompeius, who had forged an allegiance with the Optimates, rebuilded his Legions. I followed him to Greece. There were several battles. In Dyrrhachium, I was defeated for the first time in ten years. However, in Pharsalus, I defeated Pompeius. We were outnumbered, but I managed to defeat him. Pompey fled to Aegyptus, but was assassinated by Ptolemaeus XIV. The Egyptian king taught he would do me a favor. The king was wrong. I aided his sister, Cleopatra to become queen. Ptolemaeus XIV died, and when I returned to Rome, I was the most powerful man in the city. My face adorned the coins, I was the first living Roman who had his own face on a coin. I was proclaimed Dictator for life. On the Ides of Mars, some Senators tried to assassinate me. The year is 710 A.U.C, in Skyrim is it the 4th Era, 201. Among the Senators were people who I considered friends. I am happy that they tried, otherwise, I never would ended up here, in Skyrim and never met you. This is more or less the story of my political career." Elenwen smiled and asked: "You mentioned something about Greece. I assume they speak in other country's different languages. What languages do you speak?" Julius answered: "Latin, what the people here call Cyrodillic, Greek and I managed to learn a few words Gallic during my campaign in Gallia." She continued asking: "Can you say something in Greek?" Julius nodded and began speaking in Greek: "μῆνιν ἄειδε θεὰ Πηληϊάδεω Ἀχιλῆος οὐλομένην, ἣ μυρί᾽ Ἀχαιοῖς ἄλγε᾽ ἔθηκε, πολλὰς δ᾽ ἰφθίμους ψυχὰς Ἄϊδι προΐαψεν ἡρώων, αὐτοὺς δὲ ἑλώρια τεῦχε κύνεσσιν οἰωνοῖσί τε πᾶσι, Διὸς δ᾽ ἐτελείετο βουλή, ἐξ οὗ δὴ τὰ πρῶτα διαστήτην ἐρίσαντε Ἀτρεΐδης τε ἄναξ ἀνδρῶν καὶ δῖος Ἀχιλλεύς." He changed back to Cyrodillic: "It is the beginning of Homeros' Iliad. I know the book more or less out my head. I also know the second part, the Odyssey. Don't ask me to tell you the whole story, because I would still sit here tomorrow." Elenwen raised a brow and translated it to Cyrodillic. She said: "That is Altmeris! It is quite some time ago since I've heard that language. It takes very long to master the language, where did you learn it? Only the Mer speak it, and a handful of Humans." Julius replied: "Every Senator or rich one knows it in Rome. I learned it when I was still a boy. It is not the hardest language in my world. When I was in Aegyptus, I met a queen, named Cleopatra and she was capable of speaking Greek and the strange language of the Aegyptians. It are all seperate drawings. They call it hieroglyps, sacred carvings in Greek. If you want to continue our conversation in Altmeris?" She nodded, quite happy she didn't need to speak the language of the humans anymore. Elenwen showed him a chart and said: "This is the Cursus Honorum you described, right?" He watched it for a few seconds and nodded. Elenwen asked: "One last question, why should I believe you?" He smiled and answered: "You've just said Altmeris is hard to master. Besides, I can't have invented everything in a few seconds. Tullius doesn't know yet about the history of my family. You can ask him. The only thing I told him was that I was leader of Rome. He doesn't seem to need more explanation, but Rikke said he was happy with the results of the effective way I and my soldiers killed the Stormcloaks. I am only for a week or more a citizen of the Tamrielic Empire. General Tullius told me that every man or woman born within the borders of the Empire is a citizen of the Empire by birth. So, another proof that I am not from here." She replied: "Perhaps. Everything you are saying sounds plausible." Julius smiled and said: "You have questioned me , now it's my turn." Elenwen was quite charmed by the Roman and nodded. Julius asked his first question: "What is your favorite colour?" She answered: "Gold, I like the color gold." Julius asked another one: "When I entered the Thalmor embassy, there were unarmed guards. I don't understand." Elenwen replied: "Impossible, every guard is armed, but I think that I understand what you mean. They make use of magic." Julius raised a brow and asked: "Magic?" She nodded and continued: "Would you like a demonstration?" He nodded and she casted telekinesis on Julius. He floated in the sky. He exclaimed: "What by Jupiter are you doing?" She laughed, put him back on the floor and explained everything: "Telekinesis, an alteration spell. There are several kinds of spells. The spells that the guards use are destruction spells. There are three kinds of destruction spells, fire, frost and shock. We, Altmer prefer shock. Magic has different effects." Julius nodded and asked a third question: "What does your position as Thalmor ambassador involve?" She replied: "One of my main duties is to foster a better understanding between the Aldmeri Dominion and the people of Skyrim. I also oversee the activities of the Thalmor Justiciars throughout Skyrim, although this has been unfortunately disrupted by the war " Juliur responded: "I've heard a few things about the Great War between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominon, but I've never understood what the Thalmor Justicars do in Skyrim." Elenwen said: "The Thalmor Justiciars are so often misunderstood. Our primary goal is to preserve the peace between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion. The worship of the false god Talos contributed to the unfortunate friction that led to the Great War. Following the Great War, the White-Gold Concordat set out the terms for peaceful coexistence between the two powers. The Empire and the Dominion agreed that the worship of Talos was a relic of the past, and must be eliminated in the interests of peace." Julius nodded and asked another question: "What stands exactly in the White-Golden Concordat?" She replied: "The treaty wants four things of the Empire. Firstly, the Empire pays tribute money to the Dominion. Secondly, the Empire had to disband the Blades. The blades are an ancient orgainisation that protected the Emperors. Currently, the Penitus Oculatus protects Emperor Titus Mede II. Thirdly, Hammerfell had to secede from the Empire. Fourthly, the worship of the false god Talos was prohibited by the White-Golden Concordat." Julius asked a final question: "I have a last question for you, it is a more personal one. How old are you?" She sighed: "Twohundred and fourty five years old, happy?" He raised a brow and asked: "By Jupiter, Juno and Pluto, how is that possible?" She smiled and said: "Altmer live much longer in comparison to men. A normal Altmer, who doesn't make use of magic lives about sixhundred years. An Altmer wizard lives maximally a thousand years." On that moment, Rulindil entered the room. He raised a brow when he heard them speaking Altmeris, even the Emperor himself wasn't capable of speaking more that a few words in the language of the Altmer. First Emissary Elenwen had stood up and taken his new documents about the Dragons. Rulindil exited and they continued their conversation. Elenwen asked: "Are you hungry?" Julius nodded and she continued to ask: "What would you like to eat?" He replied: "Something with fish and vegetables, if possible." She called Brelas over and said: "Say Tsavani that she can make two dishes of salmon steak and vegetables." Brelas bowed and walked away, to the kitchen. Soon, she returned with the food. The Bosmer maid walked away, back to the kitchen while Elenwen and Julius eated. Elenwen asked: "What were your plans before they tried to assassinate you?" Julius answered: "I was about to start an expedition against the Parthians. They killed my political ally, named Marcus Linicus Crassus. It changed everything in Rome. He was the richest man, and many were in debt to him. I was also in debt to him. His nickname was Dives. Crassus, I and Pompeius, we forged a Triumvirate. It was a secret alliance and by joining our forces, we could get what we wanted. Crassus wanted a Proconsulate in Parthia, I wanted a Proconsulate in Gallia and Pompeius wanted a Proconsulate in the east. Crassus died at the battle of Carrhae, together with his son, Publius Linicus Crassus. Is there anything else you like to know?" She nodded and asked: "What gods do you worship?" He replied: "We have many gods, but there are twelve major ones, the Dii Consentes: Juno, Vesta, Minerva, Ceres, Diana, Venus, Mars, Mercurius, Jupiter, Neptunus and Apollo. They have each their own domain, you can compare them to the Eight Divines in Tamriel. Honestly, I am starting to doubt the existence of the Dii Consentes. What gods do the Thalmor worship?" Elenwen replied: "The Eight Divines." He asked another question: "From what country do you come?" She said: "Alinor, but most in Tamriel know it as the Summerset Isles." Julius asked a last question: "What is the Oblivion Crisis?" Elenwen remembered what happened during the sack of the Crystal Tower. **Third Era 433, the year of Akatosh. Summerset isles, the Crystal Tower:** Many Altmer had hidden themselves in the Crystal Tower. There were Daedra everywhere, and soon they would sack the tower. Everywhere, there were Altmer crying. The Daedra had killed their kin and there was no hope left. Everyone would die. The Daedra had come close to the Tower, so a decision was made, the Thalmor soldiers would form a last stand against the Daedra while the citizens escaped. Elenwen saw her parents and brother, Calmerion amongst them. She hugged them one last time and fled through the sewers under the tower. When she was out, the Crystal Tower collapsed. Everything was lost, books, Elder Scrolls, the graves of their holy ancestors. Hours later, the Oblivion gates closed and all Daedra were gone. Nobody knew what had closed the gates, until the news that Martin Septim sacrificed himself reached the Summerset Isles. **Third Era 433, The year of Akatosh. Cyrodiil, temple of the One.** Emperor Martin Septim and the Hero of Kvatch, named Caius Aquilius sprinted towards the temple district but Mehrunes Dagon was already there. Martin exclaimed: "We're too late... Mehrunes Dagon is here! Lighting the Dragonfires will no longer save us... the barriers that protected us from Oblivion are gone..." Caius shouted: "What about casting him back into Oblivion?" Martin shook his head and replied: "I don't see how... mortal weapons may hurt him, but now that he is physically here in Tamriel, they have no power to actually destroy him." Caius remembered the Amulet of Kings that Uriel Septim VII had given him and suggested: What about the Amulet of Kings?" Martin nodded and shouted back: "Wait. Yes. The Amulet was given to mortals by Akatosh... it contains His divine power... But how to use this power against Dagon? The Amulet was not intended as a weapon... ... I have an idea. One last hope. I must reach the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One." Caius nodded and drawed his sword, making together with Martin his way to the Temple of the One. When Martin arrived there, he turned to Caius and said: "I do what I must do. I cannot stay to rebuild Tamriel. That task falls to others. Farewell. You've been a good friend, in the short time that I've known you. But now I must go. The Dragon waits." Caius understood what Martin meant and hugged him one last time, before Martin ran to the Dragonfires, and shattering the Amulet. He turned into a Dragon, and fought his last battle. Caius Aquilius was hit by a loose rock and turned unconscious. He saw Cyrodiil, and heard Martin narrating: "The Amulet is shattered. Dagon is defeated. With the Dragon's blood, and the Amulet of Kings, we have sealed the gates of Oblivion... forever. The last of the Septims passes now into history. I go gladly, for I know my sacrifice is not in vain. I take my place with my father, and my father's fathers. The Third Age has ended, and a new age dawns. When the next Elder Scroll is written, you shall be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the Empire, these things now belong to you." Caius opened his eyes again, aware of the dragon that had turned into stone. High Chancellor Ocato came running to him and asked worried: "What happened? Where's Martin? I must congratulate him! Mehrunes Dagon is defeated! Cast back into Oblivion! We've won!" Caius answered: "Martin is gone... " The High Chancellor raised a brow and asked: "What do you mean, gone? We saw the Temple dome explode, the avatar of Akatosh appear... that was Martin?" Caius explained him: "He sacrificed himself for Tamriel. The joined blood of kings and gods. The Amulet of Kings is destroyed." Ocato suddenly understood everything and exclaimed sadly: "Yes. Sealed forever. Mehrunes Dagon and his ilk can never threaten Tamriel again. Martin is dead. But he died an emperor, and a hero to rival Tiber Septim. This victory is not without cost. We've lost Martin Septim. What an Emperor he might have made. His sacrifice was necessary, but it leaves the Empire without an Emperor. I don't know what happens now. There are troubled times ahead for the Empire. But now is not the time to worry about the future. Let's just give thanks that we're alive." Caius nodded and Ocato continued: In my capacity as Lord High Chancellor of the Elder Council, I hereby proclaim you Champion of Cyrodiil! And, as a small token of gratitude for your service to the Empire, I have ordered a suit of Imperial Dragon armor made for you. You have earned the highest rank possible in the Order of the Dragon, the illustrious order of Imperial knights founded by Tiber Septim himself. It is a high honor. Only six other Champions have been awarded in the history of the Empire." Elenwen shook her head, a bit distracted and said: "I don't like to talk about it, my parents and my brother died during the Oblivion Crisis." Somehow, she had managed to tell him about her parents and brother. Even Rulindil didn't knew about what had happened during the Oblivion Crisis. Julius nodded and sipped from his wine. It was already late, and Tullius had made it clear that Julius could expect something tomorrow, so he stood up and said: "I need to go back. It is already becoming late." She nodded and Julius exited the Thalmor Embassy, walking back to Solitude. He opened the book about the Oblivion Crisis and readed the rest of the evening. Next day, he reported for duty at Castle Dour. General Tullius gave him his next assignment. "Jarl Balgruuf the Greater hasn't yet chosen a side. You know that we need Whiterun. We have information that the Stormcloaks are planning to attack Whiterun. Rikke has written another letter. If the letter fails, it is up to you. When Balgruuf has chosen, you need to send a letter with Idolaf Battle-Born. He will bring that letter to our camp, under command of Legate Quentin Cipius. Rikke will bring additionaly soldiers to the camp. A horse is waiting for you at Katla's farm. Here is fifty gold, for possible expenses. For the Empire!" Julius saluted and left for Whiterun. In the meantime, Legate Rikke had prepared everything and gathered the soldiers. One hour after Julius had left together with Achilles Solitude, Rikke and her soldiers had departed. Ten hours later, Julius arrived together with his dog in Whiterun. It was already evening and he stopped in the Bannered Mare for a bit of wine and the local rumors. The bard, Mikael was bragging about the womans he had seduced. Julius asked him: "Could you give me some advice? There is someone in particular who I like." Mikael replied: "That depends on the woman. Trying to impress her is an option." Julius said: "I already tried." Mikael retorted: "Try harder. Judging your armor, you are an Imperial Tribune. Perhaps a promotion to Legate would help." Julius laughed and replied: "I don't think so. I am only a week or more in the Legion. But, back in my city, Rome, I conquered a land bigger than Skyrim. I was essentially the leader of Rome." Mikael raised a brow and said: "Rome? Are you Gaius Julius Caesar? You should speak to Jarl Balgruuf at once, but I guess you were already going to do that, right? Oh, one last tip. Send flowers." Now was it Julius' turn to raise a brow, but he nodded and walked together with Achilles to Dragonsreach. He entered the gigantic palace and presented himself: "Tribune Gaius Julius Caesar, Fourth Legion, Third cohort. I am sent by General Marcus Tullius, military governor of Skyrim." Balgruuf stood up and asked: "Gaius Julius Caesar? I suppose General Tullius has sent you with a message, but that can wait for now. There is someone that wants to see you." Balgruuf then yelled: "Proventus, bring Farengar and our guest!" Proventus nodded and hurried to Farengar's study. Farengar Secret-Fire, and a man Julius hadn't expect to see came to the great hall. His name was Marcus Junius Brutus. 


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus Junius Brutus = One of the conspirators against Caesar.

Faas-Ru-Maar = Dismay shout.

Nicomedes IV of Bithynia = In 80 BC, young Caesar was an ambassador to Nicomedes IV's court. Caesar was sent to raise a fleet using Bithynia's resources, but he dallied so long with the King that a rumor of a homosexual relationship surfaced, leading to the disparaging title, "the Queen of Bithynia", an allegation which was made much use of by Caesar's political enemies later in his life. (source: Wikipedia)

A/N: Enjoy! Okay, I am lazy. The poem sucks. It was the first I could think of. I also added a courier outpost to Whiterun. I wondered where they came from.

Julius raised a brow when he saw Brutus. In the meantime, Farengar was circling around him while muttering and writing several things on a piece of parchment: "Very interesting subject. This subject is supposed to be from another realm. Perhaps Oblivion. The subject is called Gaius Julius Caesar and is supposed to be a Roman General from Rome." He continued to write, but Balgruuf interrupted: "Forgive Farengar, he can be a bit... difficult. Mages. You know." Julius walked to Brutus, hugging him. Brutus asked: "Why don't you just kill me?" Julius answered: "Your mother would kill me. Have you ever seen her angry?" Brutus smiled weakly and Julius turned to Jarl Balgruuf: "My Jarl, I thank you for your hospitality. Now, back to business, I still have a letter from Tullius. Balgruuf exclaimed: "No doubt requesting to garrison his men in my castle. How many times must I deny him? Well? Out with it." Julius said: "General Tullius has information that Ulfric Stormcloak wants to attack Whiterun. Tullius wants to help defending the city if there comes an attack." Balgruuf responded:"I see... Give the papers to my Steward." Julius replied: "General Tullius said: 'The Jarl's eyes only." Balgruuf sighed:"Don't be daft. Proventus is my eyes. Just give me the letter. I presume once I have it, I can do as I please with it, good?" Julius said: "I insist on it, Jarl." Balgruuf sighed again and finally took the letter. He muttered: "Hmm... these are interesting reports..." He turned to his steward and housecarl and began discussing. Julius sat down on a chair and began talking with Brutus. He asked: "How did you end up here?" Brutus answered: "I have no idea, but I woke up here, with Dancia Pure-Spring caring for me. You?" Julius replied: "I woke up in a wooden shack near Solitude. Like you see, I am with the Imperial Legion. I guess that the Jarl or one of his subordinates gave you already an idea about what is happening in Skyrim. You can do whatever you want. I am not the person to force you to do something." Brutus responded: "I am staying with you. Is that your dog?" Julius nodded and said: "Yes, his name is Achilles. He seems to like you." Balgruuf had finished discussing and said: "You there. I have a message for you to deliver to our friend, the esteemed Jarl of Windhelm. Deliver this axe to Ulfric Stormcloak." Julius raised a brow and asked: "An axe?" Balgruuf exclaimed: "How long have you been in Skyrim? Yes. Give the man my axe. If he returns it to you it means we have business to settle. If he keeps it, then we are at peace." Julius retorted: "And you think he is going to let me in. Stormcloaks have already mistaken me for Tullius." Balgruuf replied calmly: "True, he's a dangerous and bloodthirsty man, but he's also a Nord that honors our traditions. Keep your wits about you and you won't be harmed. And then get back here. Because if Ulfric isn't bluffing, I'll need every able body to defend Whiterun." Julius thanked him and turned to Brutus: "You've heard it. The rebels are going to attack Whiterun. I will depart this evening to Windhelm. What are you going to do?" Brutus replied with a harsh face: "The people in this city have cared for me. I won't flee now. I'll stand with you tomorrow." Julius nodded and said: "Very well. I shouldn't have expected else from you, Brutus. You were always the noble one. I am going to depart to Windhelm. If Legate Rikke or Legate Quentin Cipius is here, say them I am delivering an axe to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. They will understand. Also, watch Achilles for me. Do you have armor and weapons? Let's go outside" Brutus responded: "I have. I wore my armor under my tunic when I tried to kill you." Julius nodded and walked together with Brutus outside. Brutus asked him: "Where are you going?" Julius replied: "I need to find a man named Idolaf Battle-Born and the courier outpost here." Brutus said: "I know where the outpost is. Idolaf is most of the time at the Bannered Mare. Follow me." Brutus showed him the way to the courier's outpost. Julius entered and bought three pieces of parchment, along with a feather and ink. He asked the vendor: "Do you sell flowers?" The vendor nodded and said: "Yes, we do. Twenty-five Septims for a bouquet of roses and violets. Sending costs included." Julius nodded and handed him the money over. Brutus raised a brow and asked: "For who are these flowers?" Julius only smiled in response. He took a piece of parchment and wrote in Greek: "Roses are red, violets are blue. Sugar is sweet and so are you. -J" He wrote the address on the front: "Haafingar hold, Thalmor Embassy. First Emissary." He handed the card over and the vendor thanked him for buying. He wrote two messages on the other pieces of parchment: "General Tullius, I am bringing an axe to Windhelm. Balgruuf has sided with the Empire. Tribune Caesar." "Legate Rikke, I am bringing an axe to Windhelm. A man called Brutus will wait for you at Dragonsreach if I am not in time back. He is from Rome. You can trust him. Balgruuf is with the Empire. Tribune Caesar." He walked outside, to the Bannered Mare, speaking to Idolaf Battle-Born: "Idolaf? For Tullius and for Rikke in the camp." Idolaf saluted and walked away. Brutus asked him: "When are you going to tell me for who those flowers are?" Julius answered his question: "You will meet her soon. Have patience." Brutus remarked: "Are you sure it isn't him?" Julius glared and replied: "That has never happened. It is a liar. And yes, I am sure it is a her." They entered Dragonsreach again and took a quick meal. The Jarl's servants had prepared their beds, and Julius departed. In the meantime, a courier was sent to the Thalmor Embassy. He would first stop at the outpost at Katla's farm, where someone would give him the flowers, and then hurry to the Embassy. The man muttered: "By the Nine, why would someone give a member of the Thalmor a bouquet of flowers? Anyways, job is job." He dismounted from his horse and walked to the embassy. It was morning The courier said: "I have a message for the First Emissary and a bouquet of flowers." The guards looked at each other and one of them said: "Good, give it to us, we'll give it to her." The courier refused: "No, I was ordered to give it myself." One of the guards said to the other one: "I don't want to make Herself angry. She is still in a foul mood, but it is a bit better since that Imperial came here." The other one nodded and said to the courier: "Alright, follow me." The guard escorted him to her office and announced the courier: "First Emissary, there is a courier with a message for you." Elenwen stood up and said: "What is it? I don't have much time." The courier nodded and handed her the flowers and message over. The guards and the courier left together. Elenwen had raised a brow when she had seen the flowers. She opened curiously the message and read: "Roses are red, violets are blue. Sugar is sweet and so are you. -J" It was written neatly in Altmeris and she knew only one man who knew how to speak Altmeris and whose name began with a J. She began smiling and taught of Julius. He was quite handsome for an Imperial, but still, he was an Imperial. In the meantime, Julius had reached Windhelm. It was still dark, so he rented a room in Candlehearth Hall and slept for a few hours. The people had watched his Imperial armor, but the guards hadn't taken him captive yet. Julius walked three hours later to the Palace of Kings, where Ulfric Stormcloak held court. Julius walked inside, removed his helmet and presented himself: "Tribune Gaius Julius Caesar, 4th Legion, Tribune of the 3th Cohort. I am sent by Jarl Balgruuf the Greater. I have a message for Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak." Ulfric stopped Galmar and replied: "And what might that message be?" Julius took the axe from his back and handed it over to Ulfric. Ulfric nodded and said: "You are very brave to carry such a message. It is a pity you choose the wrong side. You can expect a great deal of excitement in the near future." Julius sneered: "It is a pity that your barbaric men mistook me for General Tullius when I wanted to ask the way to Solitude. They shot an arrow in my shoulder. Goodbye." He hurried to the stables. Nearly nine hours later, he arrived at Whiterun. Rikke and Cipius were already there. Julius asked: "Have you met Brutus already?" She replied: "I did. He has informed me again you were at Windhelm. He is from Rome, right?" Julius nodded and Rikke walked back to Brutus. She asked: "Julius told us he was the ruler of Rome. Is he right?" Brutus answered: "Yes it is right, and everything he was already bragging about is also right." She asked another question: "Is there something you can tell me about him, that we don't know yet?" Brutus grinned and began: "Have you heard about Nicomedes IV of Bithynia and the Queen of Bithynia?" Julius interrupted: "Is that the first where you are thinking about? Why not tell them about the pirates? Rikke, I assure you, these are liars. It were my enemies who tried to make me look bad in front of the people." Rikke was quite confused and said: "Hold on. Where are you talking about?" Julius was the first to say something: "Nothing. Brutus, shut up. We better prepare the city." Rikke nodded and replied: "Aye, you are right. Julius, you'll command the Wolves. I am positioning them on the main road. They must hold. Cipius will command the archers and I'll take care of the remaining soldiers. You seem tired. When was the last time you have slept? Go sleeping, I'll wake you up when it's time." Julius nodded and walked to the barracks, searching an empty bed. He fell asleep soon, and a few hours later, Brutus woke him up with the words: "The battle is going to begin soon. There is a man named Wulf here. The others are happy because he is Dragonborn or something." Julius nodded and said: "Yes, the Dragonborn. I already heard from him." Julius equipped his armor and hurried to Dragonsreach. Rikke gave him a report of the situation: "Our scouts have reported that the Stormcloaks will be here in a hour. Thousand men. We have five hundred men. Any idea how we are going to do this?" Julius replied: "I would use a trap. Hide a bunch of soldiers behind a farm or something. The Wolves could hold the main gate and, when the Stormcloaks charge into battle, sound the horn. The men you hided behind something, attack them from the rear. They are surrounded and they will die, or surrender. It is easy, but effective." She nodded and asked Cipius: "What do you think about it?" Cipius said: "I like the idea. Tullius has sent some archers. I would position them on the walls, near the stable. Before we use Julius' trap, we can let them launch a volley of arrows." Rikke replied: "Very well. Legate Cipius, gather the archers. Tribune Caesar, get your men ready. Praefect Brutus, you go with the Dragonborn and the men waiting at the gates." Julius raised a brow and asked: "Brutus, did you enlist in the Legion?" He answered: "Until the Civil War is over." Rikke said: "We need every able bodied warrior here. If you want, I can later place him under your command. If he is just half as good as you, then I am happy." Julius sighed: "Don't try to die. If I see Servilia again, she is going to kill me. I need you to stop her, Brutus." Brutus smiled and walked outside, together with Wulf, the Dragonborn. Rikke asked Julius: "Who is Servilia?" Julius replied: "Brutus' mother." She continued to ask: "And what is so special about her?" Julius sighed and told her the truth: "I had an affair with her. Happy?" Rikke asked carefully another question: "Is Brutus your son?" Julius replied: "Perhaps. He is like a son to me, but I don't think he is. He is only fifteen years younger. Now, the Stormcloaks are nearly at the gates." He ran off, to the Wolves. Rikke followed him and gave a speech to everyone: "This is it men! This is an important day for the Empire and for the Legion. And for all of Skyrim. This is the day we send a message to Ulfric Stormcloak and the rebel Jarls who support him. But make no mistake. What we do here today, we do for Skyrim and her people. By cutting out the disease of this rebellion, we will make this country whole again! Ready now! Everyone, with me! For the Empire! For the Legion! Rrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" It was an impressive speech, and every soldier readied his or her sword. Julius formed quickly up with the Wolves and gave them their last orders: "We must hold this gate at any cost. The Stormcloaks will attack us. We have a few men hidden who will attack them on the rear. Retreat and charge only when I say. Understood? Now, form up into Phalanx." In the distance, Galmar Stone-Fist was giving a speech: "This is it men! They say that our cause is false and that we are nothing more than thieves, thugs and murderers! But no! We are farmers! We are craftsmen! We are sons and daughters of shopkeepers, maid servants and soldiers! We are the sons and daughters of Skyrim! And we have come this far because our cause is true. Because we fight as one. And because our hearts are bursting with anger! What we do here today, we do for our country! For all the true Nords of Skyrim! Whiterun's walls are tall, but they are old and crumbling, like the Empire whose Legion lines them. They've barricades to block us, but we'll tear through them and the Imperials behind them! Our objective is the drawbridge. If we can find a way to drop it, the city will be ours! Everyone on me. Let's show these Imperial milk drinkers what true Nords look like! Rrrrraaaaaarrrrr!" It was a decent speech, but they were wrong. The Stormcloaks charged into battle. It was just like Alesia, a few years ago, except for the cavalry. The Gauls were like the Stormcloaks a bunch of unorganized, angry farmers. The first few Stormcloaks had arrived near the shield wall, but Cipius had eliminated with his archers most of them. Julius stood on the first line, together with Lucius and Olaf. Legate Rikke had mentioned that some of the Stormcloaks were ex-Legion, but most looked like young, unexperienced fighters. The soldiers of the Legion were older, but experienced. Nearly every Stormcloak was now near the gate and it was time for the trap. Julius whispered in the ear of the man next to him: "It is time for the trap. When I shout retreat, step back, but slowly." The legionnaire whispered the message to the man before, behind and next to him. Soon, everyone knew of his plan. He looked over his shoulder, raising his sword, informing Rikke that she needed to sound the horn. The horn was sounded and Julius yelled: "Retreat!" The Stormcloaks charged another time, sure of their victory. However, Brutus, Wulf and a few other Legionnaires charged into the rear. Wulf started with a shout: "Faas-Ru-Maar!" Several Stormcloaks ran away from the battle, and Galmar Stone-Fist, who tried to stop them, was just pushed aside. Julius yelled another order: "Charge! Testudo!" The Wolves changed into the Testudo formation, and charged forward. The Dragonborn shouted a few minutes later again: "Faas-Ru-Maar!" Again, Stormcloaks fled. Julius saw Brutus cutting through the enemies. He seemed to be tired, and aside from a few bruises and gashes, he was unharmed. Julius, instead, who had fought on the front lines, had a broken nose and cheek. A Stormcloak had a shield smashed against his face. The Stormcloak had paid for that with his life. It hurt, but he kept fighting. Blood was smeared over his whole face and one of the Wolves asked: "Are you alright?" Julius replied dryly: "It can better." Wulf shouted a third time: "Faas-Ru-Maar!" The remaining Stormcloaks fled. Galmar Stone-Fist tried to stop them again, but no avail. He understood they had lost, and jumped on his horse, driving back to Windhelm, together with the remainders of his army. Jarl Balgruuf gave a victory speech: "Revel in your victory here today, even as the gods revel in your honor! They already sing of your valor and skill! The halls of Sovngarde are no doubt ringing with your praises! In defeating these Stormcloak traitors, you have proven the hollowness of their cause and the fullness of your hearts. The citizens of Whiterun are forever in your debt! But Ulfric will not stop here. No, he will continue to strike out against any true Nord who remains faithful to the Empire. He will continue to sow discord and chaos wherever he can. And so, we must each one of us, continue to fight this insurrection, lest our fallen brothers have died for naught! Lest our honor be lessened should we allow these bloodthirsty beasts to prowl our lands! Carry on men, my gratitude and blessings go with you! For Whiterun! For the Empire!" In the meantime, Julius tried to clean his face with a bit of grass. Brutus came walking to him and exclaimed: "What, by Jupiter has happened with you?" Julius replied: "Shield against -Ouch!- face. Think -Ouch!- cheek and nose broken. Had choice, axe or shield. Brutus patted on his back and said: "I fear that Dancia is too busy to help you." Julius shrugged and Brutus handed him a linen wrap over, to clean his face. He continued to press it against his nose to stop the bleeding and Rikke asked: "Are you alright? I hope so, because I have a task for you. You or Brutus has to inform General Tullius about our success at Whiterun." Wulf walked to Rikke: "I am with Whiterun. Not with the Empire." The Dragonborn turned his back to the Legate and returned to Balgruuf. Julius and Brutus took their horses, departing to Solitude, together with Achilles. Ten hours later, they arrived in Solitude. Julius asked Brutus: "Report to Tullius. Take Achilles. Castle Dour." He spit some blood on the ground and cursed every possible god before he continued: "Imperial flags. -Ouch- Tullius looks like me." Brutus answered: "Good. What are you going to do?" Julius replied: "Search -Au- someone heal face." Brutus wished him good luck and Julius walked back outside. _-If she can let me fly in the air, she might as well be able to stop the bleeding.- _He climbed back on his horse, and drove to the Thalmor Embassy. The guards stopped him and he gritted trough his teeth: "I want to see First Emissary Elenwen. Name's Caesar." The first said: "She told us she wasn't receiving visitors." The other guard took the first one apart and hissed: "Herself is still in a foul mood but it is better when Herself was talking with that Imperial. We should just bring him to her." The first one retorted: "If Herself is going to murder us, I'll say it's your fault." They returned to Julius and escorted him to Elenwen's office. She stood up and said: "I ordered you that I wasn't... Oh, it's you." Julius saw the flowers in a vase and he tried to smile, but it hurt. The guards returned to their positions, and Elenwen asked: "What, by Auri-El has happened with your face?" Julius replied: "Shield against face. Stormcloak." She nodded and said: "Ah, I'll heal it. Just wait a bit." She casted a restoration spell, and the broken bones began to mend. She continued: "You seem tired, here, take a stamina potion. It'll prevent you from collapsing." Julius drunk it and replied: "Thank you. I had worser, don't worry about me." He felt in an instant a lot better and asked: "What is in it?" She replied dryly: "An orange dartwing, bees and and Mudcrab chitin." Julius exclaimed: "What? Insects?" She shrugged and said: "It works and you don't taste it." He smiled weakly and she slapped him in the face. He exclaimed: "Why?" Elenwen answered dryly: "For those flowers. You aren't supposed to send flowers to the First Emissary from the Aldmeri Dominion. It could ruin my career." Julius replied with a smile: "I am not from Tamriel. I couldn't know." She rolled with her eyes and said: "Don't play dumb." He laughed and said: "Oh yes, I almost forgot. There is someone I want you to meet. You asked me why you should believe me. This man is from Rome too. His name is Marcus Junius Brutus. We're trying to figure out how and why we ended up here. Tomorrow perhaps?" She nodded and asked: "Who is Brutus exactly?" Julius replied: "Brutus was one of the Senators that tried to assassinate me." Elenwen raised a brow and asked: "And you are friends?" Julius nodded and answered: "Yes, we are friends. And I am still alive." In the meantime, Brutus has arrived in Castle Dour. He continued inside and saluted: "Praefect Marcus Junius Brutus, third Cohort. Fourth Legion, reporting for duty. I am sent by Tribune Gaius Julius Caesar." General Tullius raised a brow and asked: "I haven't seen you here before. Tell me, from where are you?" Brutus answered: "I am from the city of Rome, sir. I joined the Legion in Whiterun until the Civil War is over. Legate Rikke can tell you more." Tullius nodded and continued to ask: "Rome? Do you know Tribune Caesar?" Brutus nodded and replied: "Yes, I know him. Everything he has said about himself is probably true. Now, I think you want my report about the Battle of Whiterun. We won. Legate Rikke is leaving part of the Legion as guard in Whiterun and has probably departed to Solitude by now. We were outnumbered, but thanks to an idea of Tribune Caesar and Legate Cipius, we managed to turn the battle in our favor. The Dragonborn was on our side, however, he stated that he only fought for Whiterun and not for the Legion and he said something about an old Emperor and change. I heard Jarl Balgruuf mention something about him being a Thane. Most Stormcloaks fled, due to the shouts of Wulf." Tullius nodded and handed him a sack of Septims over: "Here, take this. Now, I believe you are tired, find an empty bed in the barracks. Dismissed." Brutus saluted again and walked to the barracks. Julius stood up from his chair and said: "I think I have to go. I should take a bath and clean my armor." Elenwen replied: "I can always ask Brelas to prepare a bath if you want. Skyrim's bathhouses haven't a good reputation." He responded: "Well, why not." She yelled for Brelas: "Brelas! A bathtub." Brelas hurried off Elenwen's office. In the meantime, Julius asked: "Can you tell me about the Aldmeri Dominion?" She replied: "Of course, we descend from the Aldmer. The Aldmer founded the first Aldmeri Dominion, under command of Queen Ayrenn. The Aldmeri Dominion consists out of three races. The Altmer, the Bosmer and the Khajiit. During the Alliance wars, after the death of Reman III and his potentate, the Interregnum began. Three factions, the Aldmeri Dominion, the Daggerfall Covenant and the Ebonheart pact fought for the Ruby throne and control of Tamriel. There were several warlords who tried to proclaim themselves Emperor. A few years later, King Cuhlecain, proclaimed himself Emperor. The Aldmeri Dominion was reestablished and when Emperor Cuhlecain was assassinated by a High Rock nightblade, Tiber Septim, his second in command became Emperor. He managed to conquer all of Tamriel. However, the Summerset Isles he only conquered using Numidium, a Dwemer colossus. When Martin Septim died during the Oblivion Crisis, the Thalmor founded the third Aldmeri Dominion. When Emperor Titus Mede II ascended to the throne, there were several conflicts about the worship of the false god, called Talos. And so, the first Great War against the Empire began." Brelas returned and said: "My lady, the bath is ready." The Bosmer maid returned to her duties and Elenwen showed him the bathroom while saying: "I'll leave you alone, then." She returned to her desk and took one of her dossiers. In the meantime, an angry Galmar Stone-Fist had arrived in Windhelm. Ulfric looked worried and asked: "And, how went it?" Galmar said: "Not good. We've lost. They used a trap, and the Dragonborn was with them. Nearly everyone is dead or has fled." Ulfric cursed a few times, but commanded: "By Ysmir's beard, tell me more, Galmar." Galmar nodded in silence and told him what happened: "The men that held the main gate seemed to be the elite troops of the Legion. They were commanded by that bastard that brought us Balgruuf's axe. They used strange shields, highly unusual. There were archers. When we charged, they sounded the horn, normally used for retreating, and the Tribune yelled 'Retreat!' and they retreated a bit. Our soldiers, sure of their victory, charged again, but the horn was a signal for hidden soldiers under command of a Praefect and the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn didn't wear Legion armor. They attacked us from the rear and the Dovahkiin used a shout, called 'Faas-Ru-Maar'. Every Stormcloak in the area fled." Ulfric nodded and said: "Dismay. He could have killed them, but let them flee instead. Perhaps he doesn't fully support the Imperials." When that group attacked us from the rear, the men that held the gate were ordered by the bastard, who yelled: 'Charge!' and 'Testudo!' When he yelled the last order, the Imperials formed up into a tortoise and moved slowly forward. Our Stormcloaks were crushed." Ulfric shook his head in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

Marcus Tullius Tiro = Marcus Tullius Tiro (died c. 4 BC) was first a slave, then a freedman of Cicero. He is frequently mentioned in Cicero's letters. After Cicero's death he published his former master's collected works. He also wrote a considerable number of books himself, and possibly invented an early form of shorthand. Both Caesar and Pompeius wanted to buy him from Cicero, but Cicero always refused. (Source: Wikipedia)

A/N: Enjoy. Reviews would be welcome.

**Thalmor Dossier: Gaius Julius Caesar.**

Status: Requires more researching.

Description: Male, Imperial, 55. Not to be mistaken for General Marcus Tullius, Military Governor of Skyrim. Imperial Tribune. Speaks Cyrodillic _and _Altmeris

Background: Claims to be from a city, named Rome. He came to Skyrim for unknown reasons. He says there was a failed assassination attempt on his life on the 15th of First Seed. This man had essentially the position of Emperor. He says he can prove all of this. One of his assassins, Marcus Junius Brutus, a member of the Senate (Elder Council) is bringing a visit to the Embassy tomorrow. I will question him throughly. The Romans worships neither the Divines or the Daedra, but their own pantheon of gods, comparable to both Divines and Daedra.

Somehow, she couldn't stop thinking about the Roman bathing upstairs. Her cheeks turned red, and she disapproved the thought. She was a Thalmor Justiciar after all. One of the lesser races was nothing for her. Julius washed upstairs the blood and sweat from his body. She had healed him and you couldn't see anything, except for a few bruises. He stepped out the tub and dried himself. His tunic and armor were still dirty, so he wrapped a towel around his body and asked Elenwen: "I am sorry to ask, but do you have a few spare clothes? My tunic is drenched with blood and sweat." He could see her cheeks turning red and he smiled. Elenwen nodded and called Brelas over. She commanded: "Bring some spare clothes and clean his." Brelas nodded and hurried to arrange everything. The Bosmer returned with the uniform of the Justiciars. Julius thanked Elenwen and dressed himself into the uniform. It fitted him well, Julius wasn't an Altmer, but he was tall for an Imperial. Julius was fiddling with the straps and Elenwen stepped closer to help him. When she had finished with helping him, she looked up, straight in his eyes. They were about to kiss, until third Emissary Rulindil knocked on the door, while saying: "First Emissary, I have some new information." Elenwen hurried to the door, like nothing happened and let Rulindil in. He exclaimed: "Wait, why is that man wearing the clothes of the Justiciars?" Julius replied dryly: "I wouldn't want to defile this place with the blood of heretics." Rulindil glared upset to him and handed Elenwen the documents over, before leaving. Brelas entered too, bringing back a clean tunic and armor. Julius redressed quickly and said: "General Tullius is still waiting for me. I guess I am returning to Solitude." Elenwen nodded silently and Julius rode back to Solitude. He dismounted from his horse and entered the city. Julius walked straight to Castle Dour. He saluted: "Tribune Caesar, Third Cohort in the Fourth Legion. Reporting for duty." Tullius nodded and said: "You are late. Praefect Brutus gave me already a report about Whiterun, but tell me, that trap he mentioned, what was it exactly?" Julius replied: "I know, but I've got a shield against my face, so I guessed I better let that heal before I came here. Legate Quentin Cipius commanded the archers, and when the Stormcloaks charged, he ordered them to fire a few volleys. They managed to kill or wound several of them. Legate Rikke positioned the Third Cohort under my command at the main gate. I set them up in Phalanx position and let them take most of the hits. We tricked them into believing they had already won, because I let the Phalanx slowly retreating. Then, Legate Rikke sounded the horn, as a signal for the men, under command of Praefect Brutus and aided by the Dragonborn to attack the Stormcloaks in the rear. I then ordered my Cohort to charge forward in Testudo. I used a similar tactic at Alesia, trapping them between my cavalry and the soldiers when I was heavily outnumbered against a quart million of Gauls. The Dragonborn shouted several times. The shout was Faas-Ru-Maar. I don't know what it means, but several Stormcloaks fled when he used that shout." General Tullius handed him an elven sword over with the words: "Here, take this blade. You've earned it." Julius looked curiously to the sword and asked: "From what is it made?" Tullius replied: "It is made from Moonstone and Quicksilver. Here's your bonus." He also handed him a sack of Septims over. Legate Rikke entered, looking tired. She said: "Reporting for duty." Julius left, leaving them alone. General Tullius asked worried: "Are you alright, Rikke?" She sighed: "Politics. When I taught I was ready to depart, a Thalmor Justiciar arrived. You have the local Talos priest and a Justiciar. Guess what happens?" Tullius replied: "The Talos priest is thrown in jail?" She continued: "Indeed. And, then we've got the local Stormcloak supporters who yell at the Justiciar for throwing an innocent man in jail. Next, local Stormcloak supporters are also thrown in jail for yelling at the Justiciar. And when I thought I was ready again to depart, there was an argument between Jarl Balgruuf and the Justiciar about the statue of Talos. Guess who had to solve it all?" Tullius said: "Poor Rikke." and he kissed her. Next day, the Dragonborn arrived at Castle Dour. Wulf said: "I have a message from the Greybeards." Tullius nodded and Wulf continued: "They have agreed to host a peace council at High Hrothgar. I want you and Ulfric to come. Ulfric already has agreed to come." Tullius refused: "They are getting to be a problem. But I wasn't sent to Skyrim to fight dragons. My job is to quell this rebellion, and I intend to do just that, dragons or no dragons. Oh, besides, I am sorry for nearly decapitating you at Helgen." Wulf sighed and explained everything: "Excuses accepted. The only reason Ulfric has agreed is because it is about the end of the world. You can't kill Ulfric Stormcloak if the world has ended. Alduin has returned. The World-Eater. I want to trap a Dragon in Balgruuf's palace, but he refuses until there is some sort of temporary peace." Legate Rikke interrupted: "Marcus, we need to go. The World-Eater. Alduin from the legends. He has returned." General Tullius sighed some things about Nord nonsense, dragons and damned rebellions. Wulf asked: "You are coming then?" Tullius nodded and the Dragonborn left. He turned to Julius and Brutus: "I assume both of you are familiar with politics?" They nodded and General Tullius continued: "Very well, you are coming too. Dismissed." They left and during the midday, Julius asked Brutus: "There is someone I want you to meet. Are you coming?" Julius continued: "I advise you to watch your words. The Empire and the Thalmor are not at good terms with each other. She prefers to speak Greek." They walked towards the stables and mounted their horses. Brutus asked curiously: "Is she the one to who you sent flowers?" Julius nodded in silence and Brutus continued to ask: "Have you bedded her already?" Julius replied: "You know, the Thalmor see us, men as the lesser races. It is quite a challenge." Brutus laughed and said: "You always need a challenge. I should have known." When they arrived, he addressed the guard: "I have a rendezvous with First Emissary Elenwen." The guard let them in and Julius said: "Hello, I promised I would bring Brutus. Elenwen, Brutus." Julius turned to Brutus: "Brutus, Elenwen." They sat down and Elenwen asked: "Julius has told me several things about his life. Was he truly an important person?" Brutus answered the question: "Yes, he is." Elenwen nodded satisfied and asked another one: "What can you tell me about Julius that he hasn't told yet?" Brutus began smiling and Julius understood what that smile meant. Brutus began telling: "Have you heard of Nico..." before he was interrupted by Julius: "That is not true! That was just another of those wicked thoughts of my enemies. I assure you, Elenwen, that is not true!" Elenwen, however became more interested in what Brutus had to tell, so she said: "Continue." Brutus continued: "Nicomedes IV of Bithynia was the king of Bithynia. Five years after I was born, Julius, who was twenty years old, became a Military Tribune in that kingdom. He stayed there so long that the rumor of a …" Julius protested: "Damn it, Brutus, I should just have killed you when I had the chance, if the only thing that you do is ruining my reputation. Just shut up and let me tell another story." Elenwen looked amused to their quarrel. Finally, Julius began his tale of the pirates: "When I traveled to Rhodos, to study, Cilician pirates took me captive. They asked twenty talents of ransom. I laughed and said they had to ask for fifty. I then sent my servants to collect the money. I wrote poetry and speeches, that I read aloud for them. Whenever they didn't admire my work, I yelled at them for being savages. When I wanted to sleep, I yelled at them to shut up. They seemed to find it funny, and didn't harm me. Often, I would threaten to crucify them. They only laughed and thought it were just petty threats. When the ransom was paid, I raised a fleet and took them captive. I asked the Governor, Junius to punish them. The Governor didn't do anything, so I took them out prison and crucified them. They earned it." Elenwen asked: "Are you going to the council too?" Julius replied: "Yes, General Tullius asked us to come with him. I've negotiated for years with Gaulish tribesmen." Brutus stood up and said: "As long Julius is staying here, I'll never be able to tell the story. I am returning to Solitude. Achilles needs some food." Brutus winked to Julius and left to Solitude. Julius smiled and said: "Now it's only the two of us. Let us finish what we began yesterday." He stepped forward and kissed her. It was a soft and tender kiss. That night, Julius woke up, finding the First Emissary lying in his arms. He smiled and kissed her face. In the morning, Elenwen woke up and said: "Get out. They can't see you here." He hurried outside, returning to Solitude. In Castle Dour, General Tullius and Legate Rikke were preparing everything to depart to High Hrothgar. Brutus payed a little girl, called Minette to watch Achilles while they were away. Julius packed his stuff, taking lots of parchment, quills and ink with him. Brutus did the same, and Legate Rikke asked: "Why are you taking so much parchment with you?" Julius replied: "Taking notes. Oh, gods, I wish I had Tiro here, but Cicero always refuses." Brutus nodded and said: "Yes, Tiro. He was Cicero's scribe. One of the best, I think. He could write an entire conversation down without asking to pause." Rikke nodded and General Tullius walked to the Blue Palace, where Jarl Elisif the Fair was waiting for him. He bowed and said: "Jarl Elisif, are you ready to depart?" She nodded and walked together with her housecarl, Bolgeir Bearclaw to the stables. Elenwen was already waiting for them at the stables, and you could see Rikke and Bolgeir slightly flinching. They drove to Whiterun, where Jarl Balgruuf was waiting together with Irileth, his housecarl. Balgruuf muttered something about Thalmor bastards to Irileth while they were on the way to High Hrothgar. When they climbed the 7000 steps, the Nords frequently dismounted to meditate at the shrines. After they finally arrived, they were welcomed by the Dragonborn and the Greybeards. It was already late, so the Greybeards showed them their rooms, where they could rest. Julius walked outside together with Brutus to the courtyard. They sat down a cliff and enjoyed the view in silence. The aurora Borealis was really an impressive thing to see. The Dragonborn, Wulf walked to them and asked: "Can I join you?" Brutus and Julius nodded, and Wulf continued: "I guess that I owe both of you an explanation." Julius raised a brow and asked: "Why?" Wulf answered: "I will start at the beginning. My real name is not Wulf. My name is Talos, better known as Tiber Septim. Please, do me a favor and don't tell the others yet. Only Jarl Balgruuf knows my true identity. I am the ninth Divine. It is my fault that you ended up here." Julius said: "Thank you for saving my life, then." Talos continued: "I couldn't bear the fall of my Empire no longer. The Empire began to crumble slowly after the Oblivion Crisis. I crafted an Elder Scroll, together with Akatosh to bring you here and take my form as a mortal, to save the world from Alduin. If you want to return, I understand that, but you will have to wait until Alduin is defeated. Do you want to return?" Julius and Brutus looked at each other, and finally, Julius replied: "No, I don't, but I want to see Rome one last time." Brutus answered: "I want to return, I miss Porcia. But, Julius, why do you want to see the city one last time?" Julius responded dryly: "I want to see Cassius' face when he discovers that I am not dead. Besides, there is some stuff in my house that I need." The three of them laughed and Talos said: "I will remember that." He stood up and walked away. In the meantime, General Tullius knocked on the door of Rikke's room. He asked her: "Can I get in?" She nodded and let General Tullius in. He only wore his red tunic, and entered. Meanwhile, Ulfric and Galmar had arrived. Galmar proposed: "Why I don't talk to Rikke. I don't want to kill her when we take Solitude. Perhaps she joins our cause after all." Ulfric said: "Aye, that seems like a good idea." Galmar nodded and walked to Rikke's room. He entered without knocking on the door and asked: "Rikke, Ulfric offers … YSMIR'S BEARD, YOU AND THAT IMPERIAL BASTARD?!" Soon, Ulfric, Julius, Brutus and the Dragonborn stood there. Julius asked Galmar cheerfully: "Did you hear of the word privacy?" Galmar muttered something about Imperial milk-drinkers. Ulfric had arrived and asked: "Galmar, what happened?" Galmar Stone-Fist answered: "She was kissing with that Imperial milk-drinker." Ulfric sighed: "She is free to do whatever she wants. But, Rikke, I had expected better from you." Rikke retorted: "I love him. It is not up to you to decide what wrong is or not. Get out." In the meantime, Jarl Balgruuf and Jarl Elisif were talking: "Balgruuf, I was wanting to thank you for your loyalty to Torygg. But, I have one question: 'If you were High King, what would you do?" Balgruuf replied: "Thank you, Elisif. Torygg was a good man. If I was High King, I would rule over Skyrim like I rule over Whiterun." Elisif asked: "Would you want to become High King if I want to abdicate? Torygg is dead, and I am not ready for it. Ruling Solitude is already hard enough." Balgruuf answered: "It would be a great honor, but you are supposed to become Skyrim's queen. If you offer me the position, I won't say no, but are you sure?" She hugged him and began crying: "I miss Torygg so much. Thank you for helping me to arrange the funeral together with Jarl Idgrod."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy! Next chapter will follow soon.**

The next day, the negotiations began. The Blades had arrived in the meantime. When everyone was ready to begin, Arngeir began speaking: "Now that everyone is here, please take your seats so we can begin. I hope that we have all come here in the spirit of..." Ulfric interrupted: "No. You insult us by bringing her to this negotiation? Your chief Talos-hunter?" Rikke commented: "That didn't take long." Galmar mumbled: "Hear, hear!" Jarl Balgruuf muttered: "Diplomatic as usual." Julius and Brutus were taking notes about what was happening. Talos stood up and shouted: "Fus!" Everyone was silent and he continued: "The Thalmor can put the White-Golden Concordat in my you-know-where. She leaves. Perhaps we can come to an agreement. I propose the following: Stop fighting until Alduin is defeated." Elenwen left and when she was gone, General Tullius nodded and said: "That is perfectly fine for me." Ulfric exclaimed: "We want Markarth. That is our price for agreeing to the truce." Julius stood up and began speaking: "Ulfric Stormcloak. The Dragonborn tries to make clear that the world will end if Alduin becomes the victor. If you are unable to take Markarth in battle, don't think you can get Markarth for nothing during the negotiations." Rikke muttered: "Yes, that'll be entirely out of character." He returned to his seat and waited for Ulfric to answer. Talos interrupted: "What about exchanging Markarth for Riften?" Tullius asked: "I would like some time to consult the people I brought with me before I make a decision." Arngeir nodded and the Imperials walked to the courtyard. The General asked them: "What are your opinions?" Rikke said: "Markarth's silver mines are important for business. We need the silver, but Riften secures our communications to Cyrodiil. I don't know." Julius replied: "We should do it. Markarth is surrounded by Imperial holds. There is no way he can get his silver safe to Windhelm. Besides, the Forsworn are going to attack Markarth if they hear Ulfric has the city. By defending the city from the Forsworn, they are wasting resources." Elisif exclaimed: "General, this is outrageous! You can't be taking this demand seriously! I thought we were here to discuss a _truce_!" Tullius retorted: "Tribune Caesar is right, Elisif. If the Forsworn attack Markarth instead of us, we just need to clean everything up. It saves us a lot of time and soldiers. We're going to do it." They walked back to the council table and Tullius said: "We want to exchange Markarth for Riften." Arngeir replied: "Very well. Is everyone happy with the terms of the treaty?" Ulfric continued complaining: "Don't hand me a mug of sheep's piss and call it mead. These terms are still not acceptable." Esbern was quite annoyed by Ulfric's stubbornness and yelled: "Stop! Are you so blind to our danger that you can't see past your petty disagreements? Here you sit arguing about... nothing! While the fate of the land hangs in the balance. Don't you understand the danger? Don't you understand what the return of the dragons means? Alduin has returned! The World-Eater! Even now, he devours the souls of your fallen comrades! He grows more powerful with every soldier slain in your pointless war! Can you not put aside your hatred for even one moment in the face of this mortal danger? By Shor, just accept the terms!" The old man looked angry, very angry and Ulfric nodded: "Very well. Give him the Rift and I'll take Markarth. Talking to the Empire is like always a waste of time." The Stormcloaks left, and a few minutes later, the Imperials. Jarl Balgruuf, Talos and the Blades continued to talk. Julius asked Brutus in Greek: "Were you able to write everything down?" Brutus nodded and asked him: "Do you have an idea how to retake Markarth?" Julius replied: "No, but I think we better wait until the Forsworn have weakened their defenses before we'll attack them. We can focus on Dawnstar or Winterhold in the meantime. What do you think?" Brutus responded: "It seems like a good idea. Let us ask the General when we are in Solitude. It is sensitive information, after all." Julius nodded and Rikke asked him: "Can you speak Altmeris? What were you discussing?" Julius replied: "Greek, yes. I will say it when we are in Solitude. We can't risk that the Stormcloaks or the you-know-who know our plans." Rikke asked: "Aye, I understand. Where did you learn Altmeris?" Julius said: "Most Romans know it. I learned it when I was still a young boy." Rikke was still curious and asked: "Do you want to return to Rome?" He replied: "One last time. I want to see Cassius' face when he discovers I am not dead." She laughed and when they finally reached Solitude, Julius and Brutus presented their plan. "General, we have a plan. We attack Dawnstar and Winterhold at the same moment. They can't help each other and we can threaten Ulfric's flanks. He needs to waste resources on defending Windhelm. In the meantime, the Stormcloaks in Markarth need to defend the city from the Forsworn. When we have Dawnstar and Winterhold, we can attack Markarth. If Markarth is taken, we'll march up to Windhelm. Ulfric will try to defend his city with any means possible. I don't want to risk the lives of the soldiers, so we can use a Trojan horse. With that, I mean that we need to get soldiers in and attack it from the inside. Perhaps the Wolves of the third cohort. When I was in Windhelm, I heard the Argonians and the Dunmer weren't happy with Jarl Ulfric. Are there some Legion veterans in the city that aren't allied with the Stormcloaks?" General Tullius replied: "A very interesting idea. Dunmer Legion veterans, hmm... Rikke, do you know Dunmer that served in the Legion and live now in Windhelm?" Rikke answered: "Ambarys Rendar served in my cohort and before the Red year, he lived in Morrowind, but joined afterwards the Imperial Legion. Perhaps he lives now in Windhelm. Do you have a list of Windhelm's citizens?" General Tullius looked in his documents and fetched a old piece of parchment out it. He said: "This was a list of Windhelm's citizens just after the Great War, before Ulfric started his rebellion." They looked to the old list, and finally, they found Ambarys' name standing on it. Julius said: "Someone has to go to Windhelm. I'll do it." Rikke added: "Ambarys doesn't like the Nords, but we were quite good friends. If you mention my name, he will perhaps agree to our plan. When Dawnstar and Winterhold are taken, you can depart to Windhelm." Four days later, the Dragonborn had returned victorious from the Throat of the World. The people said he departed directly to Solstheim. In the meantime, Julius and Brutus were busy teaching Captain Aldis the Testudo and Phalanx.


	7. Chapter 7

Ludus Calculorum: A game, some kind of five in a row. Rules:

Black plays first.

First person to line up five stones in a row orthogonally or diagonally wins.

It is illegal to make a "double open-ended three" unless one is forced to do so.

If the board becomes filled, the game is a draw.

**A/N: Enjoy! Bit of a filler chapter, but the next one will be up soon.**

Julius and Brutus departed to the secret camp in Dawnstar, together with the Wolves from the third cohort. Legate Rikke departed to the camp in Winterhold, together with several reinforcements. Julius greeted Legate Tituleius: "Ave, Legate Constantius Tituleius. We are sent by General Marcus Tullius to aid you in the assault on Dawnstar. We have extra reinforcements with us, the wolves of the third. I am Tribune Gaius Julius Caesar and my friend is Praefect Marcus Junius Brutus." Brutus handed Legate Tituleius Tullius' orders over with the words: "This are General Tullius' orders. Our reinforcements have an advantage over normal Legion troops. They are capable of two Roman formations that Tribune Caesar learned them. The Phalanx, mainly used for defense and the Testudo, used for attacks." Tituleius nodded and said: "Very well. Jarl Skald has sent nearly every soldier to Windhelm to aid Ulfric. He is a crazy old, Talos-worshipping man. I send one of our Nordic soldiers disguised away to talk with him and Skald was of the opinion that when they drive us out, the dragons will go away. Crazy, like I said. It shouldn't be that hard to take Dawnstar over, but I don't want to take any risks. Dawnstar lies east of here and is nothing more than a few wooden houses. There is a port, and that is what Tullius finds so important. We will depart tomorrow. You can sleep in one of the tents." They saluted and searched a few tents for themselves and their soldiers. Julius spent the rest of the evening crafting a board for Ludus Calculorum, and the pieces. He played a few games with Brutus, of which he won them all. Next day, they marched towards Dawnstar. Tituleius explained them the tactic: "I heard from Tullius that you leaded the defense in Whiterun. I want the Wolves in a Testudo formation. My men will cover you during the attack. Good?" Julius spoke with Lucius: "Quaestor Lucullus, Legate Constantius wants us in Testudo formation during the attack. His men will cover us. Skald has sent nearly everyone to Ulfric. Lucius nodded and informed the others. When they reached Dawnstar, Constantius began yelling orders: "Tribune Caesar, Testudo! Second cohort, cover the Tribune's men. Archers, shoot!" Skald runned out his longhouse and began yelling insults back to Tituleius: "By Talos, Imperial bastards! Thalmor puppets! Milk-drinkers!" When the Imperials had reached his house, Julius pushed Skald back in his house and blocked the door with a piece of wood. He said to Tituleius: "Problem solved. Now, let us find a new Jarl." Tituleius nodded and ordered Brutus: "Praefect Brutus, the new Jarl is Brina Merilis. She resides in that house. Bring her here." Brutus hurried to the house, while Tituleius informed the citizens of the change: "The Empire has retaken Dawnstar. Brina Merilis will become the new Jarl of Dawnstar." Brina Merilis and her housecarl, Horik Halfhand hurried to Legate Tituleius, who said: "You are the new Jarl. Swear your oath of fealty to the Empire and the Emperor, Titus Mede II and the High Queen of Skyrim" Brina nodded and said: "Upon my honor, I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor, Titus Mede II and the High Queen of Skyrim. I will aid them as Jarl of Dawnstar where I can. May those above judge me and those below take me if I fail in my duty. Long live the High Queen! Long live Skyrim! Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!" In the meantime, Julius walked to the sea, wondering what lands would lie on the other side. A oyster cached his eye and he knelt, opening the oyster. The Roman opened it, and he found a pearl in it. Brutus joined him, and when he saw the pearl, he began laughing. He exclaimed: "Incorrigible! Still collecting pearls, Julius?" Julius nodded and replied deadly serious: "This is an unique pearl. It comes from Skyrim. I'll make sure to keep it." He walked away, to open Skald's house, aware of the fact that Skald was still inside. He dragged Skald together with Brutus out the house and Tituleius ordered Skald: "Pack your stuff and go away." The Legate turned to Julius, Brutus and the wolves. He said: "You have fought well. I will take over the command of the guard here and aid Jarl Brina Merilis in her decisions. You can return to Solitude." They nodded and mounted their horses, traveling back to Solitude.


	8. Chapter 8

T1**he Auxila = Special troops of the Roman Legion, like an engineers corps, cretan archers ...**

**A/N: Enjoy! I've got already a few ideas for the Second Great War, but suggestions would always be welcome!**

After six hours, Julius arrived together with his legionnaires and Brutus. He entered Castle Dour tired, while saying: "Reporting for duty. Dawnstar is taken and Brina Merilis is the new Jarl. Skald is banished to Windhelm." General Tullius replied: "Very well. Both of you are currently an invaluable asset to the Legion. I promote you, Tribune to Legate and you, Praefect to Tribune. Tribune Marcus Junius Brutus, take this sword as a token of my gratitude." The General handed Brutus a glass sword over and both of them a sack of Septims. He continued: "Legate, you are now allowed to command a whole cohort. Your additional soldiers will wait tomorrow for you. Captain Aldis has already trained them to use the Testudo and Phalanx. Tribune, I assign to you twenty men of the 5th Cohort. Dismissed." Julius decided to pay a visit to Elenwen, and inform her of his promotion. When he entered, he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and said: "I'm promoted to Legate." She nodded, and asked him: "What kind of board do you have there?" Julius explained: "It is a board for playing Ludus Calculorum. Would you like to play a game?" Elenwen nodded and he began rummaging in his backpack and fetched the pieces. He explained her the rules and they played a few games, of which he won the first two, tied the third and lost the last two. Julius said with a smile: "You are actually the first one who defeated me in ten years." Elenwen smiled too, and she stood up, wrapping her arms around him. Elenwen murmured: "By the Divines, I love you." He hugged her too, and pressed his lips on hers in silence. Julius smiled and kissed her. That night, both of them were awake and Julius asked: "You're still a mystery to me. Care to tell me a bit more?" Elenwen protested: "I don't like to talk about myself." Julius replied: "If you answer a question of mine, you may ask me one. Trust me, there are much things you don't know about me." She sighed and Julius asked his first question: "Why are you a member of the Thalmor?" Elenwen answered: "My parents and my brother were Thalmor too. And you, why are you a member of the Populares and not of the Optimates?" Julius replied: "Good question. Let's start with the beginning: my uncle was Gaius Marius, seven times Consul of Rome. He reformed the Legion, and was the inventor of the Phalanx and the Testudo, the tactics we used in Whiterun and Dawnstar. Of course, uncle Marius was a Populares, like the rest of my family. On a certain day, Lucius Cornelius Sulla marched with his armies to Rome and took the city. Sulla was one of the Optimates. To secure his position, he demanded proscriptions. The proscriptions were lists with people, you could kill without being punished. If you brought the head of that person, you were awarded with gold. My name was on those lists. I fled, in the mountains, but they captured me, however I was able to buy them off and my mother managed to convince Sulla of my innocence. It is because of both of those things that I am a Populares. My turn again, why am I sleeping with you if the Thalmor think we, men are below the mer?" He left wisely the part out his story about the fact that he was married to Cornelia, the daughter of Cinna, the leader of the Populares. Elenwen stifled a chuckle and responded: "I've got no idea, but what I know is that I love you." Julius smiled and kissed her. The next day, she chased him out the Embassy with the words: "This is the last time you stayed here. I swear it, they are suspecting something." He smirked and left to Solitude. The next day, General Tullius ordered Julius to depart to Windhelm and Brutus to depart with his men from the 5th and Julius' men to Markarth. He would take supplies and weapons to the camp in the hills. When Julius returned from Windhelm, they would launch the attack on Markarth. Julius disguised himself and jumped on his horse. He hurried to Windhelm. When he reached the city, he trusted the horse to an Altmer stablemaster and entered the city. He rented a room in the New Gnsis Cornerclub and the next day, when only the innkeeper was inside, Julius said: "Legate Gaius Julius Caesar. Commander of the Third Cohort. I assume you are Ambarys Rendar? Legate Rikke sent me." The innkeeper replied: "Rikke, one of the better Nords out here. What does she want?" Julius answered: "Well, the Civil war is nearly won. We need to take only Markarth and we can march up to Windhelm. However, the only problem is that we cannot risk the lives of our men in a siege. Windhelm's walls are too high. We need someone to smuggle a cohort inside." Ambarys smiled and said: "If the Legion asks, I'm always happy to oblige. I'll gather some anti-Stormcloak citizens of Windhelm to aid me. See me again when the battle is going to start." Julius shook hands with the Dunmer innkeeper and left to Solitude. When he arrived in Solitude, he went to the barracks, falling asleep soon. The next day, he entered Castle Dour with the words: "Reporting for duty. Legate Caesar, third Cohort. Ambarys Rendar has agreed to help us. He told us to see him when the siege is going to start." Tullius nodded and ordered: "Good. Depart tomorrow to Markarth. For the Emperor!" When Julius arrived a day later in Markarth, Brutus said: "The Auxila have build a ram to crush Markarth's door. We have archers, our men and Admand's men. We are departing soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy! It was known that Caesar had some kind of seizures. It is unknown if it was epilepsy or not. There are theories about the fact that Caesarion had it too or not. Next chapter is the battle for Windhelm. I think two or three chapters, and then this part: the Stormcloak Rebellion, and why Caesar and Brutus ended up here.**

They marched to the the city, and Admand ordered a few of his scouts to take the Stormcloak guards out. Soon, the Stormcloaks in the city were alarmed. They stood there, before the doors, shields raised. Julius chuckled, Ulfric had tried to imitate his tactics. Legate Admand was about to sound the horn, to charge, but Julius raised his hand, and stopped him. He said: "Let our legionnaires wait. We are going to test the Stormcloak's discipline to break their formation." Admand nodded and the Legion waited in patience. After what seemed an eternity, the Stormcloaks charged wildly, without any formation in an attempt to drive the Legion away. Julius waited a second and said: "Now!" The Legate sounded the horn, which was a sign for the archers to fire and for the legionnaires to throw their pila away. Emmanuel sounded the horn again, and the Fifth cohort, together with Brutus' men formed up into a Testudo formation. It didn't take long before the Stormcloaks were cut aside. The Stormcloaks had lost several men and Julius debated with Brutus and Legate Admand what their next move would be: "Emmanuel, what about offering them a chance? Offer them a chance to join the Legion and take arms up against the true enemy. Clemency works sometimes better than than killing everyone. The more soldiers we have for wars to come, the better." Admand nodded, but hesitating to sound the horn. Julius sighed and sounded the horn himself. The legionnaires stopped, together with the Stormcloaks. Julius raised his voice and said: "Soldiers of the Stormcloak rebellion. You know that you have lost this battle. I ask from you, to save your breath until the Empire takes up arms against the _true_ enemy. Join the Legion today for the _future_! The Emperor may have signed the White-Golden Concordat, but the citizens of the Empire are _survivors_. Do you know who gains the most of this? Not we, not Ulfric, but the Thalmor. I started a civil war myself, but I didn't kill a king, I crossed the Rubicon, the holy borders from the Roman Imperium and started a civil war, where brother did fight brother. I turned out to be the victor, but my son-in-law died, Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus together with my Legate, Titus Labienus with who I fought nearly ten years in Gallia. They were on the other side. I didn't want them dead, like I don't want you dead. I offer you the position of a legionnaire in the Imperial Legion." Some Stormcloaks hesitated but others exclaimed: "Imperial lies! Thalmor puppets!" Brutus whispered in Julius' ear: "You are sleeping with a member of the Thalmor. They are right about Imperial lies." Julius shrugged and replied: "I am a politician, and if it saves lives, it is better to lie." Brutus nodded and some of the Stormcloaks made their decision. A few walked to the side of the Imperials, and others drew their weapons again. Julius nodded and sounded the horn again. He asked Brutus: "Bring the Stormcloaks to the camp, were the others are waiting. Take your men with you. It is better that these Stormcloaks don't see their friends dying." Brutus nodded again, taking the Stormcloaks and his men with him to the camp. Legate Admand said: "I don't think Tullius will be happy with this." Julius retorted: "Tullius is always complaining about the amount of men he has. Here he has a few more." Emmanuel sighed and ordered his men to charge again, Julius did so too. A bit later, they had crushed the city's doors and taken the city. Legate Admand arranged everything and ordered Julius: "Report for duty in Solitude." Julius saluted and returned to the camp, taking Brutus, their men and the Stormcloaks with them to Solitude." Hours later, when they arrived in Elisif's city, Julius left the Stormcloaks with Aldis and walked together with Brutus to Castle Dour. He said to Brutus: "You know, Achilles is always around you. It seems he likes you more then me. If you really want, you may have him." Brutus smiled and patted Achilles on the head. Julius gave General Tullius a report, and the General said: "Good job. I've arranged already everything for Windhelm with Ambarys Rendar, and normally, I would directly launch the attack, but Elenwen has invited me, you and Brutus to another of her parties this evening." Julius asked: "What do you think of our host?" Tullius replied: "Elenwen is a formidable woman. She lacks for neither cunning nor ambition. Now that I think of it, she would have made a fine Imperial general. What do you think of her?" Julius grinned to Brutus and answered: "Formidable, yes, you can say that." Tullius nodded absently and handed both of them their pay over. Julius and Brutus took quickly a bath and they swallowed both a stamina potion. After that, they hurried to the stables, taking a carriage to the Embassy. Julius shook hands with Elenwen, resisting the urge to kiss her. He informed Jarl Igmund about Markarth: "Jarl, we have Markarth. Legate Emmanuel Admand is trying to arrange everything. I would depart after this party." After a while, they became bored and Julius, who had taken his board and pieces of Ludus Calculorum with him, played a few games with Brutus. Soon, the others came looking, and they explained them the rules. Everyone played a game, it was simple to learn, yet hard to master. Even the Thalmor guards came looking interested to the game and Jarl Igmund and Balgruuf, who were even more bored than Julius and Brutus had an idea: "Say, Igmund, I have an idea. What about betting on who will be the victor?" Igmund responded: "Of course, a great idea, Balgruuf. Let us hold a tournament." They proposed the idea, and some where more enthusiastic than the others. They drew lots to decide who played against who, Thalmor included. Julius played his first game against Proventus Avenicci, Balgruuf's steward and won again. Brutus played against Jarl Elisif and won. General Tullius played against Jarl Maven Black-Briar, and Tullius won. Elenwen played against Vittoria Vici, and won too. Julius defeated Brutus, and General Tullius lost against Elenwen. The last game was Julius versus Elenwen. Balgruuf asked Igmund: "On who are you going to bet?" Igmund answered: "I'm going to bet on Legate Caesar. Guess he'll win, he introduced the game after all." The Thalmor soldiers betted on Elenwen, their boss, and Brutus betted on a draw. Julius and Elenwen played a fun game, touching each others hands more than needed. The result was a draw, and Julius muttered: "Damn it." A bit later, Julius began shaking, and nearly fell on the floor, if Brutus hadn't caught him. He held Julius' shaking body, and asked a shocked Elenwen: "He'll come through it. Can you bring me to a bedroom? The only thing we can do is waiting." She nodded quickly and hurried with Brutus to a room, transporting Julius with a telekinesis spell to the room. When Julius was safely on a bed, Brutus began explaining: "It are seizures. He has them sometimes. The best we can do is waiting. His son has it too." Elenwen exclaimed: "What? Does he have a son?" Brutus nodded and replied "Of course, didn't he tell you? He also had a daughter, but she is dead." A bit later, Julius woke up, asking: "What happened, where am I?" Brutus answered: "Still in the Thalmor embassy. You had again one of your seizures." Julius nodded and Brutus stood up, leaving. Elenwen was still glaring to him and Julius asked her: "Why are you looking like that to me?" She replied: "You've never told me that you had those seizures. You scared me. Besides, you've also never told me about your children." Julius cursed Brutus under his breath, and responded: "I'm sorry to not tell you. I had a daughter, Julia, but she died, when I was in Gallia. They say my grandson looked like me, but he only survived a few days." Elenwen asked: "Brutus also said that you had a son. Who was he?" Julius cursed again and answered: "Ptolemaeus XV Caesarion. The boy is three years old. Happy?" She shook her head and replied: "No, I'm not. Ptolemaeus XV? Was he family of Cleopatra and Ptolemaeus XIV? And Julia, who was her mother?" He replied: "Caesarion is Cleopatra's son. Julia's mother was my first wife, Cornelia, the daughter of Cinna, Sulla's enemy. It is because of that I fled from Rome. Cornelia died in 686 A.U.C." Elenwen raised a brow and asked: "First wife?" Julius nodded and responded: "Yes, my first wife. You know, politics. If you are the most important man of Rome, every father wants his daughter married to you. My second wife was Pompeia, but I divorced her. Now, I am married to Calpurnia, the daughter of the Consul in 696 A.U.C." Elenwen crossed her arms, angry and asked: "So, if I am not mistaken, your son is illegitimate. How old is your wife and Cleopatra?" Julius sighed again and answered: "Yes he is illegitimate. Calpurina is now thirty three. Cleopatra is now twenty five. Are you happy now?" Elenwen replied: "No, I'm not. You could be their father." Julius retorted dryly: "And you could be my great-grandmother. Your argument is invalid." She smiled shortly, but continued: "You are married." He shrugged and replied: "Politics. You know, Vittoria Vici and Asgeir Snow-Shod are going to marry. Vittoria Vici is the cousin of Emperor Titus Mede II and the Snow-Shod family are Stormcloak supporters. Don't tell me politics hasn't something to do with it. Wait, I have an idea: by my authority as Pontifex Maximus and Dictator Perpetuum of Rome, I declare the marriage between Gaius Julius Caesar and Calpurnia Pisonis invalid. Are you happy now? And if you think I'm lying, ask Brutus. He is always honest. I love you and nobody else." Elenwen raised a brow and said: "And I am supposed to believe that?" Julius kissed her and replied: "Now?" The Altmer smiled, but responded: "Get back to the party room. They are going to suspect something. We've been to long here." They hurried out, back to the room. Brutus had already explained the others, and they continued partying like nothing happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Marcus Tullius Cicero**: 3 January 106 BC – 7 December 43 BC, was a Roman philosopher, politician, lawyer, orator, political theorist, consul and constitutionalist. He came from a wealthy municipal family of the Roman equestrian order, and is widely considered one of Rome's greatest orators and prose stylists. (Wikipedia.) Cicero was a good friend of Caesar, altough they didn't always agree. He was killed during the proscriptions. (Marcus) Antonius ordered to chop his head and hands off and tied them to the Rostra, where the politicians used to speak. A horrible death.

**A/N: Enjoy! The Imperial Legion delivers the final blow to the Stormcloak Rebellion. Ulfric is brought to justice. Guest: Seems like a good idea, but it can't be too easy for Julius. :P I make sure your idea gets some kind of appearance. Other ideas for the second Great War are always welcome! I am still messing with another chapter, featuring Brutus' return to Rome and I have currently half of it written, but one question, do you like to see Marcus Tullius Cicero as a character in the Elder Scrolls universe or not? I'm leaning towards a yes. He is after all Rome's greatest orator. Oh yes, is there someone who would like to beta read my chapters? Send a PM if you want. My grammar isn't that good and perhaps there are other mistakes I frequently make. I also cleaned up earlier chapters, mainly the first one. I added some text too, what happened before the assassination attempt.**

The next day, General Tullius ordered them: "Ambarys Rendar wants to meet your men near Windhelm, to be more specific, our camp there. He will try to smuggle you in, but we cannot guarantee your safety. To be sure, we will take a ship to Windhelm and launch an attack from the docks. Gods be with you." Julius and Brutus nodded and departed both with their men to the camp. Brutus and Julius had their horses, but they preferred to walk with their men. It was a bit riskier when they were in Eastmarch, but it seemed that Ulfric had reduced the guards to a minimum. Julius let Jensen and Lucius borrow Brutus' and his own horse for scouting ahead.

They set up camp in a cave, well hidden from prying eyes. Julius had asked his Khajiit legionnaire to look if there was some kind of danger in the dark cave. J'zargo had replied: "No, sir, this one doesn't see anything. It is safe." He nodded and went to sleep. Jensen and Flavius were the first two to guard the camp. After Jensen and Flavius, Julius and Olaf guarded the camp. Julius conversed with the Nord: "Tell me, Olaf, why do you fight for the Empire?" Olaf answered: "I fight to protect Skyrim from Ulfric's rebellion and to rebuild the Empire, so we can take up arms against the Elves. Can I ask you a question, sir?" Julius nodded in silence and Olaf asked: "You've told us a lot about your city, Rome, but could you tell me how Rome looks like?"

Julius smiled warmly and replied: "Rome, my friend, is the greatest city in the world. When I was still a young brat, like Flavius over there, I used to live in the Subura. The Subura was famed for the brothels, more about that later. Rome is built on seven hills: the Aventinus, the Caelius, the Capitolinus, the Esquilinus, the Palatinus, the Quirinalis and the Viminalis. Near the city itself, you have the Campus Martius, where the comitia centuriata is held. Before I ended up here, I had building plans for the Saepta Julia, a place where the citizens could cast their votes. My son-in-law built a theater there. The theater is where they tried to assassinate me. Near the Campus Martius, you have a river, the Tiber.

We have our own sewer system, the Cloaca Maxima. It supplies water to the public baths and to other places. The city is divided in several districts, among them the Subura. Every district has his own specialty. My family was noble, but not that right, so we lived in the Subura. It is horrible in the night. The real heart of the city is the Forum Romanum. It is where the Senate resides. You have also the temples there and the statues of famed Romans and the Gods. I bought ground near the Forum with the aid of Rome's most famed orator, Marcus Tullius Cicero, he outclasses everyone.

With the money I earned during my conquest in Gallia, I paid nearly everything. That part of the Forum was known as the Forum Julium. The Forum Julium is an expansion to the Forum Romanum, and there is a temple of my ancestral mother, Venus Genetrix, but it isn't ready yet. I hope they'll finish it. If I am not mistaken, there is a statue of my favorite horse and a shrine for myself." Olaf whistled and said: "When you are describing Rome like that, it seems like it outclasses the Imperial city itself. You must be really rich!"

Julius smiled and when Julius and Olaf went back to sleep, it was Brutus and Nils' turn. Clinton and Jurgen had the last shift. The next day, they continued marching to the secret camp.

The Auxilia there were busy preparing everything. Ambarys Rendar was already waiting for them with a few other people, and in the distance, you could see a ship. The sails were neutral, but everyone in the camp knew that it was Tullius and his men. The sail had a silver color.

Julius spoke with Ambarys: "Thank you for helping us out. If you ever want to reenlist, ask for me, Caesar." Ambarys nodded and they settled the last details. It was a big risk, but Windhelm's walls were high and Ulfric Stormcloak had retreated nearly all of his men in the city. Julius, Brutus and the men had hidden into wine tons. When the carriage was at the gates, Ambarys said: "Ambarys Rendar, citizen of Windhelm and the innkeeper of the New Gnsis Cornerclub." The guard asked: "Let me look in one of the tons, please." Ambarys lied: "I can't, it is sealed, sir."

The guard hesitated, but finally let Ambarys in. Ambarys called a few Dunmer over to the carriage, and they moved the heavy tons in front of Candlehearth hall. One of the other guards asked: "By Talos, what are you doing?" Ambarys lied again "Elda wanted some wine too."

The guard nodded but waited there, watching the tons. When Ambarys and his men had finished, they just left, like they had agreed with Julius.

The guard raised a brow, but before he could say something, Brutus, Julius and their men climbed out their tons, shouting: "For the Empire! For Skyrim!" Julius ordered: "Testudo! Now! Lucius, Jurgen, Nils, Flavius and Olaf first line!"

In the distance, they could hear General Tullius giving a speech: "All right. It's time to deliver the final blow to the Stormcloak rebellion. You have all fought bravely, and sacrificed much to bring us to this point. Ulfric thinks he can hide behind the walls of his castle. But we will fight our way in and drag him out through the rubble to face justice. Because this is the end for them, the Stormcloaks will fight like cornered rats. They will be fierce and crafty. But they are no match for Legionnaires. You are the best and the brightest warriors in Tamriel. Professional soldiers, fearless and devastating. The Emperor will be paying close attention to what happens here today. Men who distinguish themselves will be well rewarded. Ready now! Everyone, with me! For the Empire! For the Legion!"

Julius joined the Testudo formation, paying no attention to the fleeing citizens of Windhelm. They marched forward, noticing the barricades. Julius was great on the field, but he hadn't battled that much in the cities. He had to think, quickly. How could he break through the barracks? How? _-Fire!-_

Julius yelled: "Tribune Brutus, Quaestor Lucullus, take over command! Now!" He ran to the pits near Candlehearth hall, as fast he could. Tullius' men were already in the city, trying to make their way to Candlehearth hall. Julius ran past Stormcloaks and Imperials fighting for life and death. Duels weren't that common in the Roman armies, because they were tiring for the men. He had found the pits of fire, but he needed something to carry the fire to the barricades.

Tullius and Rikke were overlooking the battle, hand in hand. Rikke pointed to Candlehearth hall and said: "Do you see that? I think it is Julius. Let's aid him, he seems to have an idea." Tullius nodded and drawed his sword. Rikke, Tullius and a few soldiers sprinted to the inn, where Julius was busy searching for wood. He found a stick of wood and cut with his dagger a piece of cloth from his tunic. He tied the cloth to the stick and ignited the 'torch'.

A Stormcloak saw that Julius was busy doing other things, and raised his axe to kill him. Julius saw it too late, but the Stormcloak fell dead before his feet. General Tullius exclaimed: "By the Eight, what were you thinking?" Julius replied: "I wanted to ignite the barricades there. Thank you." He sprinted back to his men, igniting the barricades, and joining the Testudo formation again. They managed to break through the barricades and marched to the Palace of Kings.

Julius ordered them: "Tribune Brutus, Quaestor Lucullus take over command again. Phalanx formation. Let nobody enter." He, General Tullius and Legate Rikke entered Ulfric's palace. General Tullius ordered Julius: "Secure the door." Julius replied: "Already done, General."

Tullius raised his voice and said: "Ulfric Stormcloak! You are guilty of insurrection, murder of Imperial citizens, the assassination of King Torygg and high treason against the Empire. I's over." Galmar Stone-Fist grumbled: "Not while I'm still breathing, it's not."

Rikke tried to reason with her old friend: "Step aside, Galmar. We're here to accept Ulfric's surrender." Ulfric retorted: "I'll never surrender Skyrim into the hands of a corrupt and dying Empire." Rikke sighed: "Skyrim doesn't belong to you, Ulfric." Ulfric responded: "No...But I belong to her."

Tullius was annoyed and wanted Ulfric's head, so he raised his voice again and said: "Enough! You are traitors and will die traitors' death. Stand down and face public execution, or advance and face summary execution by my hands. It matters little to me. Either way I'll be sending your heads back to Cyrodiil." Galmar drawed his axe and exclaimed: "Well, what are we waiting for?"

They engaged into combat, Galmar going for Julius, and Ulfric going for Rikke and Tullius. Julius blocked the first few blows of Galmar's axe with his shield, praying that Beirand had made it thick enough. He used the classic Roman battle tactics he had learned in his youth, hiding behind a shield and trying to stab the enemy.

It was no use, because Galmar's axe had a much longer reach. Julius shifted to a faster, but more dangerous style of combat. He dropped his shield, only using the elven sword Tullius gave him. It was a bit longer than his old shortsword, but it didn't weigh that much and it was sharp. Julius progressed forward, throwing Galmar off balance with the new style of fighting. Galmar swinged his axe again in Julius' direction, but Julius saw it coming and stepped aside. Galmar turned immediately to Julius, who was already dangerously close. He ducked for another swing of Galmar's axe, and he had an idea. Julius distracted Galmar by swinging his sword again at the housecarl and drawing his dagger. He throwed the dagger towards Galmar. The dagger hit him in the leg, letting Galmar slightly stagger.

Julius used that opportunity to stab his sword in the man's belly. He pulled the dagger out the dying housecarl's leg, turning his attention to Tullius, Rikke and Ulfric. Ulfric had managed to shout them to the other side of the room, but they were back on their feet. Julius sheathed his dagger and took his shield again. Julius sprinted to Tullius and Rikke, asking: "Are you alright?" They nodded and continued to fight Ulfric. Julius attacked him from the right side, but Ulfric shouted again: "Zun-Haal-Viik" Julius' sword was grasped out his hand, and so were the ones of Rikke and Tullius. Ulfric came dangerously close, and his sword was too far away. If Julius didn't act quickly, Tullius would die. He grabbed his shield with both hands, and charged forward, knocking Ulfric on the ground.

In the meantime, General Tullius and Rikke had recovered their swords. The General said: "Thank you, Julius." Julius replied: "No thanks. You saved my life earlier." Tullius nodded and turned to Ulfric: "Well Ulfric, you can't escape from me this time. Any last requests before I send you to... to wherever you people go when you die." Rikke interrupted: "Sovngarde, Marcus." Tullius sighed and continued: "Right. Well?"

Ulfric didn't reply, so General Tullius killed him. Rikke muttered: "Talos guide you." The General asked sharply: "What was that, Rikke?" Rikke replied: "Nothing. Just saying goodbye." Tullius nodded and continued: "Well, the men will be expecting some kind of speech. And we'll need to hand the city over to that Free-Winter fellow." Rikke said: "Brunwulf. Yes, I've sent men to protect him and bring him here. Windhelm will need a government quickly if we are to prevent more violence." Tullius replied: "The Legion will be staying here for quite some time. I don't expect there to be any more violence."

While they walked outside, Julius asked General Tullius: "Are you going to return to Cyrodiil now?" Tullius shook his head and replied: "No, I suspect Skyrim to be my home for many years. Can't say I'll ever get used to the damn cold, or understand these Nords... but I've come to respect them, thanks to Rikke. The harshness of Skyrim has a way of carving a man down to his true self."

They laughed and Julius asked another question: "Do you think there will be peace now Ulfric is dead?" Tullius answered: "The fiercest of the remaining rebels will continue to harass us, but by and large, the people here desire peace. What I'm not so sure about is the peace we've made with the Thalmor. But we'll keep that between the two of us, alright?" Julius nodded and when they were outside, he raised his voice and announced: "Attention! General Tullius has an announcement!" He stepped back, and Tullius speeched: "The rebellion is over. Ulfric Stormcloak is dead. His head will be sent to Cyrodiil where it will adorn a spike on the walls of the Imperial City. Let this day be a final warning to all who would still call themselves Stormcloaks. We are turning the city over to Brunwulf Free-Winter, an honorable and faithful man. Many of you will be staying in Windhelm to aid the Jarl in restoring order and stamping out any embers of rebellion that may still smolder here. In appreciation for your exemplary service, I am doubling your pay and compensation to the widows of your fallen comrades. I am proud of all of you. All hail the Emperor. All hail his Legionnaires!" He muttered quietly: "I hate giving speeches." Julius assured him with a smile: "It wasn't that bad. I've heard worser in Rome." Tullius responded: "I hope we haven't just created a martyr." Rikke said: "There's bound to be resistance. There are many Stormcloak camps tucked away in the hills. They'll no doubt strike whenever and wherever they can. But without Ulfric to inflame their passions, they'll settle down and return to their homes eventually." The General replied: "I pray you're right, Legate. In the meantime, we'll continue to root them out and put them to the sword." They walked to Brunwulf Free-Winter, demanding him to swear the oath. Brunwulf did so, and Tullius appointed the men who he wanted to stay in Windhelm. Julius, Brutus and their men returned to Solitude. Tullius told them: "I want you to report in a week for duty at Castle Dour. Until then, you are free to do what you want."


	11. Chapter 11

_Lectica = sedan chair_

_One talent = 71 ibs of massive silver or gold._

_Ludi circensens = chariot racing_

_Vitruvius = Marcus Vitruvius Pollio (born c. 80–70 BC, died after c. 15 BC), commonly known as Vitruvius, was a Roman author, architect, and civil engineer during the 1st century BC, known for his multi-volume work entitled De Architectura. (Wikipedia)_

_A/N: This chapter took a long time because I wanted everything to be as correct as possible. Source is like always Wikipedia. __I changed everything a bit, Caesar was deified in January, 42 BC. The proscriptions during the Second Triumvirate were originally in 43 BC. Cicero was assassinated near Formia, but that is more than 200 km from Rome, trying to get to the seaside, to take a ship to Macedonia. It is known that Vitruvius served in the army under Caesar. The fact that he wrote a book for Caesar is fictional! I use Gaius when Julius is in a conversation with Cicero, because Gaius, the first name is personal, and is only used by good friends and parents. Even one's wife uses mostly the second 's middle name is Tullius, but to avoid confusion with General Tullius, I use here Cicero instead of Tullius. The reason I use Brutus instead of Junius is because it sounds much better :) The man we know as Emperor Augustus called Gaius Octavius by birth and not Octavianus. His full name after adoption and before the deification of Caesar was Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus, according to Roman adoption standards, but he dropped soon the Octavianus. He changed many times of name, after the battle of Aticum, where he defeated together with Agrippa: Antonius and Cleopatra, he took the name of Imperator Caesar Divi Fili Augustus. Marcus Agrippa was Octavianus' General and the man who built the Pantheon. He married Julia, Augustus' daughter. You will hear of Brutus/Agrippa in future chapters but they will not appear in Tamriel. Elenwen will also appear in future chapters, don't worry! Next chapter will feature Sanguine and it's almost finished. The chapter after that will feature lots of Latin and military terms. The Corsolites inhabited a part of France where the village of Asterix &amp; Obelix is situated ..._

A week later, Julius and Brutus reported for duty in Castle Dour. Tullius said with a sigh: "Elisif wants us to have some kind of parade to the Blue Palace. Gather your men and wait here for me and Rikke."

They nodded and when they were outside, Brutus asked: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Julius replied cheerfully: "Singing obscene songs about Tullius and Rikke during the triumph?" They laughed and hurried to the barracks.

Julius called their men over and said: "You know, a typical Roman tradition is to sing obscene songs about your commander during a triumph. When we were at High Hrothgar, for the peace negotiations, Galmar Stone-Fist caught Tullius and Rikke kissing. Marcus! Shut up!" Brutus was humming a couplet of one of the songs that were sung during Julius' triumph. He continued: "Are we going to invent one?" Everyone laughed and they quickly invented one.

When the parade was about to start, the citizens of Solitude were outside, waiting curiously for the legionnaires. Julius gave the sign for the song: "One, two and three! Rikke and Tullius…" Parents covered shocked the ears of their children, but other citizens looked amused. The other legionnaires were singing soon too. Rikke and Tullius looked somewhat angry, but they couldn't stop the parade. When they arrived at the Blue Palace, Jarl Elisif, Jarl Balgruuf and a heavily guarded man were waiting for them. The three of them looked amused to the parade. It was certain that the song would remain for a long time around in Solitude.

When the parade was over, an angry Rikke exclaimed: "By the Nine, what did you think? The Emperor himself was attending the parade. The Emperor! Whose idea was it to sing such obscene things?" Julius muttered: "The Emperor seemed to enjoy it." Rikke glared to him and continued: "If you don't tell me now, I'm going to half your pay for a year." Everyone remained silent, and finally, Brutus said: "It's a Roman tradition, ma'am. It was my and Julius' idea. But you know, Julius was once the commander of more than three, four legions. When he had his triumphs, the following was sung: All the Gauls did Caesar vanquish, Nicomedes vanquished him; Lo! Now Caesar rides in triumph, victor over all the Gauls, Nicomedes does not triumph, who subdued the conqueror. And this one: Men of Rome, lock up your wives – we bring you the bald adulterer! The gold you loaned him here in Rome, he wasted on the whores of Gallia! Believe me, ours wasn't that bad."

Now, it was Julius' turn to glare at Brutus. "That about Nicomedes is a lie!" he exclaimed. Rikke chuckled and said: "Okay, it's good for one time. But, don't let me hear it again, or I'm going to half your pay for real." She walked back to General Tullius and tried to convince him that it wasn't that bad. The General said, still a bit angry to Julius: "And you are supposed to be Rome's greatest commander? I think you are rather a jest. Now, serious, the Emperor wants to see both you. You can find his ship at the docks. It's the Katariah. I'll be there too." Julius saluted and prepared himself to depart.

When they were at the docks, flapping wings were heard. Julius and Brutus looked up, and saw a dragon landing. Talos and his housecarl, Lydia jumped of the animal. Lydia looked a bit pale and Talos sent the dragon away with the following words: "Good job, Odahviing, but remember, no killing of innocent people." He greeted the others, while rubbing absently his throat: "Sorry for the dramatic entrance, but it was the fastest way to here from Solstheim." Elenwen looked angry to the Dragonborn, but she couldn't do anything.

Talos was the first one to enter the Emperor's quarters. "Good afternoon, Emperor." Talos said, "You requested my presence?" Titus II nodded and asked: "According to my documents, they call you Wulf, but tell me, are you the Wulf from Morrowind? Are you the man who predicted the death of Emperor Uriel Septim VII?"

"I have many names, Emperor. One of them is indeed Wulf," Talos stated, "Others are Talos, Hjalti Early-Beard, Ysmir, Dragon of the North and Tiber Septim. I am the Ninth Divine."

"Then I am honored to have you here, Talos," Titus Mede II replied, "But, can I ask you one question? Tullius' best commanders, Legate Caesar and Tribune Brutus. They're not from here. From where are they?" Talos smiled and explained: "They're indeed not from here. Both are from Rome. It's far away from here." Titus asked curiously: "Can you tell me how Rome looks like? Is it in Akavir?"Talos shook his head and said: "No, it's not here, on Nirn. Perhaps you rather want to see Rome with your own eyes. I've never been there, but I have two Elder Scrolls." Titus' eyes widened and he exclaimed: "An Elder Scroll?"

Talos smirked and continued: "Indeed. When Sheogorath was still a mortal, he stole three empty scrolls from the White-Golden Tower. I and Akatosh inscribed the Scrolls it a while ago. One to bring me and them here. One to Rome and another one to Tamriel and to bring me back to my Plane." Mede's eyes widened even more and he nearly yelled: "Sheogorath was a mortal?" The Dragonborn chuckled and explained: "Indeed. His real name is Caius Aquilius, a member of the Aquilia, an old family in Cyrodiil. He once was Martin's best friend, the Champion of Cyrodiil, listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Arch-Mage of the Mage's guild, Master of the Fighter's guild, Grand Champion of the Arena and the Gray Fox. After some mess in the Shivering Isles, he became the Daedric Prince of Madness." The Emperor was shocked. The man that was honored by many people in Cyrodiil was a master thief, an assassin and a Daedric Prince.

Titus Mede II asked: "You said something about Rome and the Elder Scrolls?" "Yes. My destiny as Dragonborn is fulfilled, so I have to return to my plane." Talos replied, "But, there is one last thing I have to do. Marcus Junius Brutus asked me to bring him back home and Gaius Julius Caesar asked me to see his city one last time. I promised them so and I will do that. If you want, I can take you and the others with me to Rome." The Emperor of Tamriel nodded and Talos walked back to the dining room, where the others were waiting.

"Brutus, Julius, I promised you something. I promised you, Brutus to bring you back to Rome and you, Julius to let you visit your city. Are you going with me?" Talos turned to the others, "If you want to see what is true about our friends' history, come with me. Feel free to visit another world." Everyone was curious to see what Rome was like. The Emperor gathered with his guard and Talos began reading the first Elder Scroll: "By the power of the Elder Scrolls, I, the Last Dragonborn and everyone standing around me travel to the city of Rome, founded by Romulus and Remus!"

When Julius opened his eyes, he recognized the place. The others asked him: "Where are we?" Julius closed his eyes again and remembered what happened.

"Where it all begun," he replied. "The Curia of my son in law."

"Who is that man?" asked Rikke. "That man is Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus," Julius answered, "He was married to my daughter, Julia. We need to go to my house at the Forum." They nodded and Julius hurried out the Curia, built near the entrance of Pompeius' theatre. Tullius raised a brow and exclaimed: "What is that supposed to be?" "It's Pompeius' theatre," Brutus replied, "We don't have time to wait here. Hurry up!" They followed Julius, who was already outside. Balgruuf's first reaction was: "Ysmir's beard, so many people outside!" Brutus chuckled and said: "Then you haven't seen the Forum Romanum and the Forum Iulium. That's the real heart of the city." "What?" Elisif exclaimed, "Did Legate Caesar build his own Forum?" "Consul and Dictator Caesar is the right title. Yes, he paid it, together with various temples, the Basilica Julia, but it isn't finished yet and the Curia Julia on the Forum Romanum. I believe he owns also various estates outside the city, but I am not sure where they are," Brutus responded, "When he was younger, and he had lots of debts, he ordered to built a new estate, but because it wasn't how he had pictured it, Julius let it destroy and begin overnew."

They passed various temples and houses, built with the most expensive materials possible. They tried to follow Julius, who was walking very fast. He noticed that the streets were emptier than usually. When they arrived at the Forum, Julius said: "And this, my friends, is the heart of Rome, the Forum Romanum. There, on the hill, you have the temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus, our most important deity. There is the temple of Concordia, the goddess of concord. Look, there you have the Circus Maximus, where the games are held. There, the Ludi circenses are held." He continued in Altmeris: "And, is this what you expected from Rome, Elenwen?" She chuckled and replied: "To be honest, I'm impressed." He smiled and continued explaining: "There is my part of the Forum, the Forum Iulium."

When they were finally at his house, the guard refused to let them enter: "This house is property of the deceased Dictator, Gaius Julius Caesar. I am ordered to let nobody enter." Julius replied: "I am not deceased. I was stopping a Civil war. Let me enter and bring Octavius and Antonius here. I need to speak them, now." The guard's eyes widened and he hurried off, while stammering: "By Jupiter, the Divus Iulius!" Julius chuckled and said: "You're away for a while, and when you return, they think you are a God." They entered the house and Julius noticed it was abandoned, but everthing was still there. Calphurnia was probably somewhere else.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to get my stuff, I'll be right back here. The garden is right over there. " Julius said, while he hurried off to get his stuff. He grabbed an empty knapsack from his office, his Commentarii about the Gallic War, about the Civil War, several books about warfare and his collection of pearls. Then, Julius went to his bedroom, searching for his scarlet cape, his armor, laurel wreath and spare clothes. He put the tunics and the togas away in the sack and changed into his armor.

In the meantime, Brutus told the others about Rome's districts. Elenwen stood up and walked a bit around in Julius' house. She entered his bedroom, where he was changing into his armor. Julius looked up and said in Altmeris: "And, what do you think from Rome?" She smiled and replied: "To be honest, I am impressed." Julius kissed her and asked: "Would you like to help me with my armor, there are some straps on my back that I can't close." Elenwen nodded in silence and helped him with the armor. He positioned the laurel wreath on his head, so that it hided most of his baldness. Then, Julius tied his cape to the armor.

He returned to his office, opening with a key his safe. Julius grabbed several pouches, filled with silver and bronze coins out the safe, and throwed them in the knapsack. He took two talents and put them also in the knapsack.

Balgruuf raised a brow and asked: "Why are you wearing that on your head?" Brutus chuckled and explained: "Julius hates the fact he is balding, and he tries to hide it a bit with the laurel wreath." Julius retorted: "I am not balding! Besides, I'm permitted to do so."

On that moment, the guard returned with his great-nephew, Gaius Octavius, but without Antonius. Julius asked: "Where is Antonius?" "Um.. He is in Aegyptus, sir," the guard replied. "Why is Antonius in Aegyptus?" Julius asked, knowing that his co-consul had nothing to do in Aegyptus. Octavius answered bluntly: "He is bedding Cleopatra, father. I taught they said you were dead." Julius replied: "I wasn't dead. Let us say I was on some kind of holiday with Brutus. Can you tell me what the current situation is in Rome?" Octavius nodded and responded: "Of course. The plebs are hating the conspirators, because of your testament. Cassius is dead, together with many of the other conspirators. Antonius, I and Leipidus have founded the second Triumvirate." Julius looked to Brutus, ignoring the questioning looks of the others. He finally said: "Good. I hadn't expected anything else from you. Keep Antonius as long as possible as a friend, but when he is weak, strike. Try to get Leipidus out the Triumvirate. By the way, where is Porcia, Brutus wants to see her."

"Brutus' wife, you mean? I'm sorry to say, but she's dead. Antonius said that Brutus was dead," Octavius answered, "My condoleances, Brutus." Brutus was sobbing now he heard that his wife was dead. Julius tried to comfort him, and when Brutus was calm again, he ordered: "You need allies, Octavius, and friends you can trust. Brutus, I hope you are willing to aid my great-nephew. I know you both don't like Antonius. Antonius is a good man, and an excellent Legate, but he isn't fit to rule Rome alone. He just isn't. Brutus, I believe you have some kind of military talent, I saw it during the war in Skyrim. However, the people don't like the conspirators, so we need to invent a different name. My safe is filled with gold. Take the gold and go to the Censor. I believe there may be some way to add someone to the lists." "Wait," Titus Mede II asked, "Are you talking about doing illegal things?" "Not exactly, I am Censor, but because they think I'm dead, we have to buy the other Censor off." Julius replied,"Any idea for a new name, Brutus?"

"Perhaps," Brutus answered, "What about Agrippa?" Octavius and Julius nodded and continued to discuss the near future of Rome, until Julius began about Cicero: "Gaius, do you have an idea where Cicero is? I would love to talk with him." Octavius looked to the floor, hesitating to answer. Julius demanded: "Where is Cicero? Tell me, please." "Um… You have to know that he wrote Philippics against Antonius. Do you know why Rome is emptier than usually? It is because there are proscriptions," Octavius explained, "To gain Antonius' trust, I had to put Cicero on the lists too. Last time I saw him, before the guard brought me here, he departed to Ostia, trying to get away from Antonius' men. He can't be that far away, because he departed in a Lectica."

"You big idiot! Proscriptions!" Julius yelled angry, "Brutus, stay here with Achilles, and try to prevent Octavius from doing stupid things. If I don't return, know that I'm back in Tamriel. I'm going to try to save Cicero." And with these words, Julius rushed off, grabbing his knapsack on the way out. The others from Tamriel, followed him, while Brutus and Octavius remained in Julius' house to discuss Rome's future.

Later, word among the people in Rome was that they saw an armored Caesar rushing over the Forum, wearing a scarlet cape and a laurel wreath. He looked both angry and worried. They also saw strange people wearing strange clothes following him. Some looked like civilized Gauls and there were even armored women among them. Another man looked like Caesar himself, but wasn't that tall. You had also a heavily guarded man, who seemed to be a king of some sorts. Among them was also a woman with a strange skin color and some taught she was a goddess. There was also the Gallic man with the eyes of a dragon.

When Julius arrived at the stables, he stole the first horse that he saw, and so did the others. General Tullius asked worried: "Are we allowed to do so?"

"No, but they can't prosecute me," Julius exclaimed, "I'm the goddamn dictator!" Balgruuf laughed and said: "Spoken like a true Nord!" Julius smiled weakly and galloped to Ostia, following the river. In the distance, he saw Cicero's lectica. The Roman was about to be killed, so he yelled: "Talos, use the Elder Scroll!"

The Dragonborn nodded, and before someone could object, he began reading the Scroll: "By the power of the Elder Scrolls, I bring these people to Tamriel and take my rightful place as the Ninth Divine again!"

When Julius opened his eyes again, the Dragonborn was gone, but he was back on the Katariah and Cicero seemed alive. He tried to wake his old friend up, and the first Cicero asked was: "Am I dead?" Julius replied: "No, you aren't."

"By Jupiter! Caesar?" Cicero exclaimed, "I saw you and Brutus vanishing in the theatre. Where are we?"

"You are on the Emperor's personal vessel, the Katariah," Julius explained, "It is docked near the city of Solitude, headquarters of the Imperial Legion, commanded by General Marcus Tullius. Solitude lies in Skyrim, an Imperial province. Skyrim, High Rock and Cyrodiil are parts of the Empire." In the meantime, there was a vehement discussion between Elenwen and the Emperor about Talos. Cicero asked: "Where are they discussing about?"

"They are talking about false gods," Julius replied, "she thinks that Talos, isn't a god, and the Emperor thinks he is. Twenty-five years ago, there was a war, and the Emperor lost. A few months ago, a man, called Ulfric Stormcloak killed High King Torygg, the king of Skyrim and Elisif's husband. A rebellion began, about the fact Talos is or isn't a god. I, Brutus, Tullius and Rikke stopped together the rebellion. I heard from my great-nephew that you wrote Philippics against Antonius?" Cicero responded: "Yes. My first Philippic was couched in fairly moderate terms. But somehow, I earned a savage reply from Antonius, who as usual was spewing instead of speaking. I wrote fourteen Philippics, so you understand that Antonius is hating me now." Julius laughed heartily and when Elisif asked: "Julius, may I ask who this man is?" he replied: "Ah, an old friend. His name is Marcus Tullius Cicero and according to me, he is Rome's greatest orator. You know what our teacher, Apollonius said about him?" Elisif shook her head and Julius continued: "Apollonius said: Thee, indeed, O Cicero, I admire and commend; but Greece, I pity for her sad fortune, since I see that even the only glories which were left to us, culture and eloquence, are through thee to belong also to the Romans." Cicero smiled, remembering his teacher.

The rest of the evening, they continued to talk, comparing the Empire and the Republic to each other. They briefly explained the others how the Roman Republic worked and then began to discuss. "Say, Cicero, I readed your book, De Re Publica. What is your view on the Empire and Skyrim's High King?"

"The King, Emperor etc. must be elected by the people. Power is dangerous. The last king of Rome, Tarquinius Superbus was a tyrant. That is what the republic wants to avoid. I am of the opinion that there may be a king, but he must be elected by the people and assisted by the Senate."

"Yes, but, the Senate, you've seen it too. The Senate was inefficient because the Senators feared that one person would have too much power. Here, Tamriel flourished under the reign of the Septim dynasty."

"Perhaps. But there were probably bad Emperors too, or not?"

"Yes, Pelagius the Mad. They say he was insane." General Tullius replied.

Cicero smiled triumphantly and Julius retorted: "There were many Septim Emperors. Of course, there is a bad egg among them. One of my soldiers told me about the Oblivion Crisis. Emperor Martin Septim sacrificed himself for Tamriel. He was a man that truly deserved the title of Emperor."

A bit later, Balgruuf interrupted: "They say you've conquered all of Gallia? Is that true?"

Julius nodded, but Cicero said: "Nearly all of Gallia, except for one small village of the Coriosolites. I believe they called you Jules." "Not true. All of Gallia was pacified when Vercingetorix surrendered at Alesia," he replied, "The Coriosolites may be resistant, but when their druid and that big oaf is dead, they will be crushed by my men."

On a certain moment, Titus Mede II summoned them in his personal office: "Caesar, Cicero, You've shown me Rome, and we both know that the second Great War is going to start soon. I'm thinking to promote you, Caesar to General of the not yet levied 14th Legion. You, Cicero, I was wanting to make a member of the Elder Council. According to what Caesar said, you are more of an orator than a soldier. Perhaps you could aid us in diplomacy with Hammerfell? Both of you will be rewarded." Julius and Cicero looked at each other, and a few seconds later, they decided: "Yes, we'll do it. Have you a map of Tamriel?" The Emperor nodded and took a map of all of Tamriel. Julius began studying the map, often muttering something in Greek or Latin. He asked: "The Aldmeri Dominion is Alinor, Valenwood and Elsewyr. Morrowind and Black Marsh are under Argonian control. Skyrim, High Rock and Cyrodiil are under control of the Empire. Hammerfell is interdependent, am I right?" The Emperor nodded and Julius continued: "The borders with Morrowind and Black Marsh are fairly safe, so I would focus on the borders with the Aldmeri Dominion. Perhaps leave there one Legion stationed or something like that. I would try to get Hammerfell on our side. It is important that we have Hammerfell. The land of the Redguards is the key to victory together with Cyrodiil. Skyrim isn't that important, altogether with High Rock. We should focus on Cyrodiil and Hammerfell, like I said. We should first prepare the legions, before we declare war. Training, recruiting, things like that. We must be prepared. If you are fine with that, I am going to make a list with everything that the legionnaires need. I was wanting to take my and Brutus' men from the 4th Legion and let them train new recruits."

Cicero began now explaining what he would do: "I am going to study the history of Tamriel, and start to write Philippics against the Dominion. When we have declared war, I was wanting to start speeching in Hammerfell and other places. Judging the Nords, they already feel enough hate for the Dominion. Julius, am I right if I say that my In Catilinam was good?"

"Yes, of course," Julius nodded, "But the way you delivered that speech was great. You are the greatest orator I know. You were better than Hortensius when he was at his prime. The Senators were corrupt, but you managed to turn the odds in your favor. You might hate me for what I have done with the Republic, but I still consider you as a friend. You remember that one day, when you speeched for Quintus Ligarius. I said to my other friends: What is to prevent our hearing a speech from Cicero after all this while, since Ligarius has long been adjudged a villain and an enemy? I must say I was surprised. You are the right man to do that, Marcus. But, you have to know, it will be dangerous. The Thalmor aren't afraid of using assassins. I've read a bit about the history of the Empire, and Potentate Ocato, the would-be Emperor after Martin Septim was assassinated."

"Yes, I know there are dangers, but if you want glory, you have to face the dangers."

The Emperor smiled and said: "Very well. Be prepared in two weeks, because a ship will be here to bring you to Cyrodiil. Don't forget your stuff and everything you need."

When they were outside, Cicero inhaled fresh air and said: "Where are we supposed to sleep?" Julius smiled and replied: "I'm essentially homeless, but you can always find an empty bed in the Solitude barracks." Cicero chuckled and responded: "Caesar, homeless? Really?"

"Yes, but I was able to fetch two talents from my safe in Rome. Perhaps I can buy a house in Cyrodiil. Follow me, I'll show you the barracks."

Cicero nodded and they walked together to the barracks and wished each other a good night:

"Good night, Marcus."

"Good night, Gaius."

It had been a long day and when First Emissary Elenwen arrived at the Thalmor Embassy, Justiciar Rulindil handed her a letter over with the words: "From Alinor."

She knew very good what that meant. Or she was recalled to Alinor or she was promoted. Elenwen hoped that it was the last one. Her predecessor was recalled to Alinor for reeducation and punishment. She opened the letter in her office, praying to Auri-El that it was the last one.

"First Emissary Elenwen

You've done your best during your term of office, despite the obstacles. Before you'll be promoted to Second Emissary in Cyrodiil, your task in Skyrim is to eliminate both the Dragonborn and Legate Gaius Julius Caesar. Both are a danger to the interests of the Aldmeri Dominion.

For the glory of the Aldmeri Dominion!

Ancarion"

She cursed. Ancarion was the leader of the Thalmor Justiciars and her boss. Her promotion to Second Emissary in Cyrodiil was what she wanted before she met Julius. The Dragonborn wasn't a problem, since he was already gone. Part of her last assignment in Skyrim was already completed but, she didn't want to kill Julius. She cursed again. What would she do? Elenwen had an idea. She took a quill and began writing a letter to Julius.


	12. Chapter 12

_I've found a few websites about the Roman army. Wikipedia is like always a good source, but and are both great sites. If you have time, take a look! I merged the chapter about Sanguine and the recruiting. I hope you like it! Reviews or corrections are always welcome. When I say something about miles, it are roman miles. One roman mile is +- 1481 m. From now on, I'm going to use lots of terms in Latin. Those not explained in the text are listed below, like always. The terms that aren't explained in following chapters are explained in this chapter. It's a bit of an introductory chapter with the structure of the Roman Legion. It was known that Caesar didn't drink much. Cato the younger, his enemy said once that he was the only one to overthrow the republic sober. Publius Clodius Pulcher is Clodia's brother and Cicero's bitter enemy. Some rumors say that Clodia and Cicero once had an affair, but I highly doubt that. Some people think, and it is generally accepted that Clodia was the Lesbia from Catullus' poems. Caesar was also a good orator, but Cicero was better. Gnaeus Domitius is Praetor Gnaeus Domitius Calvinus, the judge. I changed the rating from T to M, just for being safe. Battles are bloody. Reviews and corrections are always welcome!  
_

_Equites: cavalry_

_Tirones: new recruits_

_Achaean: Greek_

_Bacchus: god of wine. His Greek equivalent is Dionysus._

_Imperator Gaius Iulius Gaii filius Gaii nepos Caesar Patris Patriae = Imperator Gaius Julius Caesar, son of Gaius, grandson of Gaius, Father of his Country. Full title of Caesar._

Her hands trembled when she wrote the letter, hating it. When she finished, she ordered an assassination squad to kill a unlucky guy who was a legionnaire and Imperial. Their orders were to kill the man and throw the body in the sea. With some luck, Ancarion wouldn't know that not Julius but a random Imperial was dead. When her orders were carried out, she prepared herself to cast an amnesia spell. She would forget everything about the time she and Julius had shared, but Elenwen taught it would be the best for both of them.

The next day, Julius woke up from his cot in the barracks and saw Cicero reading in one of his books. The man was always early up. He took a few pieces of parchment and sat next to him, drawing the plan of the classic legionary camp. Then, he searched for the book Vitruvius wrote for him. It was about the several siege machines and camps He spent the rest of the day reading that book and another book about the Roman army. He knew already lots of things about the armies, but it couldn't do any harm to revise his knowledge. Cicero was reading in the books Julius retrieved from General Tullius, often writing something on parchment and muttering words in Latin and Greek, probably preparing speeches. In the afternoon, he spent some time with his own cohort and Brutus' men. He explained them that Brutus was one of the men that tried to assassinate him and that he was back in Rome, avenging his wife, together with Julius' great-nephew, Octavius. He also told them they were promoted.

When it was evening, he received a letter from a courier. Julius asked: "From who is it?" The courier replied: "I don't know. It was a woman, Altmer I think." He opened the letter and read:

"Julius

We cannot see each other anymore. Forget me, It'll be better for both of us."

He walked to the Winking Skeever, ordering a bottle of Alto wine. When Cicero entered the inn, buying a bottle of wine too, he asked: "What's the matter? If _you_ are drinking, then there is something bad going on."

"Women."

Cicero chuckled and remarked something about wine and Cato before he left.

A bit later, a fellow called Sam Guevenne asked: "Care for a drinking contest? If you win, you'll get my staff." "A drinking contest?" Julius replied, "You don't stand a chance!" After the second tankard, Sam confessed: "I can't anymore. You'll win if you drink a third one." Julius chuckled and drunk a third one. A drunk Sam declared: "You are the winner, but before you get my staff, let's go to a place where the wine flows like water." After these words, Julius blacked out.

A priestess yelled against him: "Wake up! That's right, it's time to wake up, you drunken blasphemer!"

He opened his eyes, and was shocked by what he saw. Last he remembered was having a drinking contest in Solitude. Where was he? Julius replied: "Not so loud, where am I?"

"The temple of Dibella, in Markarth."

Julius raised a brow and asked the woman: "Was a man named Sam with me?"

She responded: "Dibella teaches love and compassion, but that doesn't mean we're just going to tell you what you want to know and let you walk away from this. Pick up your mess, then apologize, and if we think you're sincere we'll consider lending you aid."

He sighed, "I'm sorry," he persuaded, "I don't even remember how I got here."

The woman replied: "Well, you were deep in your cups when you got here. You were ranting but most of it was slurred. You said something about Rorikstead."

Julius nodded and dusted his cape. He placed the laurel wreath a bit better on his head before he left to Rorikstead.

More than six hours later, when he arrived in Rorikstead, an angry man with the name of Ennis yelled to him: "You! You've got a lot of nerve showing yourself in this town again. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Julius raised quite surprised a brow and asked: "I'm sorry?" Ennis continued to yell: "Sorry's not good enough! Not while my Gleda is still out there, alone and afraid. You kidnapped her and sold her to that Giant."_ -Giant? What in the name of Bacchus has happened?-_

He replied: "Sounds pretty bad." Ennis nodded angrily: "You're damned right it does. I'll never breed another prize-winning goat like Gleda! And don't you think of coming back to Rorikstead until you get her back from that Giant."

"I need to find Sam and the staff," Julius lied, "In order to get Gleda back."

The Redguard farmer replied: "I suppose that makes sense. You didn't mention a Sam and nothing you said about the staff made sense. You left a note but it was mostly gibberish, the only bit I could make out was after repaying Ysolda in Whiterun."

Julius nodded interested and left to Whiterun. He arrived in the evening in Whiterun, where he found Ysolda.

"So, you're finally back. Look, I've been patient, but you still owe me."

"I get remarks like that often." Julius replied.

Ysolda shrugged and responded: "Aw, what's wrong? Did the engagement fall through? Look, how about we call it even, as long as you bring back the wedding ring? That's really a shame - I was so looking forward to the wedding. You said you'd have all the most interesting guests."

Julius raised interested a brow and asked: "Any idea where I can find the ring?"_ -By Venus? A marriage?-_

"You went right out to give it to your fiancée! Don't you even remember where you left him/her?" she answered, "And after you told me that sweet story of how you met in Witchmist Grove! I can see why she left you."

Julius had still a terrible headache and growled: "By Jupiter , I don't care about the ring! Tell me what else I said!" Ysolda flinched and replied: "All right, all right. You're mean when you're sober. You said you the ceremony was going to be in Morvunskar. You said your friend Sam was going to be your best man." _-Morvunskar? If I remember correctly, the Legion is stationed there.-_

He nodded and walked to the stables, where he took a carriage to Windhelm. During the ride, he slept a bit. When he arrived in Windhelm, he walked to Morvunskar. After a hour, he arrived there and greeted the soldiers with the words: "Legate Gaius Julius Caesar, commander of the Wolves of Solitude." The soldier on guard asked: "Perhaps, but who says you aren't an impostor?" Julius replied eloquently: "I was the one with the great idea of singing an obscene song during Tullius' parade, together with Marcus Junius Brutus. Your camp commander is Caius Fabius Arensius." The soldier laughed heartily: "A good answer, you may enter, Legate."

Julius entered the Imperial outposts and greeted the commander of the camp, Caius Fabius Arensius. "Good morning, Commander Fabius. Would you like to do me a favor and let me search the camp?" Fabius replied: "Of course, Legate Caesar. May I ask why you are here?" Julius nodded and answered: "Well, long story, but I'll tell you. Two days ago, I accepted a challenge to a drinking contest in the Winking Skeever, and I woke the next day up in the temple of Dibella, in Markarth. My drink1ing buddy is gone and I'm now searching for him. Ysolda from Whiterun led me here." Fabius chuckled and Julius ascended alone the stairway.

When he ascended the stairs, a bulb of blue light appeared. He approached carefully the light and was teleported to somewhere else. He was in some kind of a forest. Julius followed the path until he found Sam, partying together with others. Sam greeted him cheerfully and revealed that he was the Daedric prince of Debauchery, Sanguine. Sanguine rewarded him with the Sanguine rose, a staff and teleported Julius back to the Winking Skeever. Nobody had seen Cicero in the inn, so he searched for Cicero in the barracks.

"Julius, where have you been?"

"Long story, involving Daedric princes and being drunk," Julius replied, "I'll tell you later." Cicero chuckled and Julius walked to the courier's outpost.

He wrote a short letter, informing Fabius that he was alright. He returned to Cicero and told him the tale. Julius finally asked: "Do you have any idea what this is? It's called the Sanguine rose."

Cicero nodded, replying: "Yes, I think I have some kind of an idea. While you were away, I borrowed books from the priests in the Temple of the Divines. If I am not mistaken, it summons a Dremora that fights at your side. Try to swing with it, I heard that is the correct way to use it."

Julius hesitated and asked: "Before I'm going to try this, what is a Dremora?" Cicero scratched his head and explained: "According to my book, they are followers of Mehrunes Dagon and the other Daedric princes. They are very intelligent."

Julius left Solitude with the words: "If we are going to try this, we'll better do this outside the city." Cicero nodded and followed him, eager to see what would happen if Julius swung with the staff.

When they were outside, Julius swung the staff. "Here we go."

A Dremora churl appeared and drawed his mace, running to Cicero with the words: "You are weak, mortal."

Julius cursed and ran to Cicero, pushing the orator away and yelling: "Stop, stop, he is my friend."

The Dremora stopped instantly. Julius and Cicero sighed both from relief.

Julius asked the Dremora: "Who or what are you?" The Dremora didn't answer, and he prodded the Dremora churl with the point of his sword.

The Dremora didn't do anything and Cicero concluded dryly: "It seems that his only duty is to protect the summoner, not answering people who are prodding them with swords."

After sixty seconds, the Dremora churl vanished. Julius raised a brow and inspected the staff: "Look, one of the leaves of the flower has vanished."

"Perhaps you should only use it when you really need it."

"I am not good at saving things for later."

"I know... You're horrible with money. If not for the wars in Gallia, you would been ruined."

Both laughed and returned to Solitude. They spent the next days reading, writing and discussing things. Julius made a long list of stuff his legionnaires needed and sent them to the Emperor. Some of the things were: spears, armor, shields, bows, arrows, horses, parchment, quills, ink, anvils, wood, food, sticks, swords, standards, daggers, tents, shovels, axes, iron, steel, …

He also wrote the following: " Emperor, except for legionnaires, I also need mages, scribes, medics, blacksmiths and spies, merchants, laborers. Not only legionnaires are important but there must be also people to take care of the warriors."

When it was finally time to depart to Cyrodiil, they packed their stuff and Julius gathered his men, who would accompany them to the Imperial city. Cicero was well liked by the Wolves, mostly because of his wittily remarks. Julius said teasing: "They are going to become your death." Cicero replied dryly: "If not for you, they would have become my death." Julius chuckled and recalled Cicero's speech for Caelius, while he was in Gallia fighting barbarians.

He said cheerfully: "Say, Wolves, did I already tell you about Marcus' speech for Caelius? I wasn't there, but according to the letters I received, it was really funny to watch. Clodia was angry and Clodius too. Cicero, you wrote me a letter, I think, comparing her to Juno."

He quickly sketched the situation in Rome, the affair between Caelius and Clodia and mentioned the rumor that Clodia had an affair with her brother, Clodius.

Cicero then told them part of his oration: "In this trial, gentlemen of the jury, we are concerned only with Clodia, a noble woman and a notorious one, but I will say no more than is necessary about her to rebut the accusations. However, you, Gnaeus Domitius, smart as you are, understand perfectly that we are concerned only with this woman. If she does not affirm that she lent the gold to Marcus Caelius, if she does not accuse him of having procured the poison for her, our conduct is inappropriate. To use the name of Roman matron when the respect owed to respectable women does not allow it! If, however, this woman were removed from the case, the accusers no longer have a head nor any means to attack Caelius.

"And surely another thing entirely would be the vigor that I would use were it not for the animosity between me and this woman's husband - excuse me, brother, I always make that mistake. Now, however, I am obliged to proceed with circumspection; and I will not push beyond the limits that my obligations to my client and the case itself demand.

"And furthermore I never considered it wise to make an enemy of a woman, especially one who is generally considered everybody's friend."

The soldiers laughed loudly, being of the opinion that Cicero was a master at insulting someone.

When they finally arrived in the Imperial city, they left the soldiers at the barracks. The city was beautiful, but not as big as Rome. The White Golden Tower was impressive, but the Great War had left his traces. On some places, they saw builders repairing several things, even though the war was already more than twenty years ago. They passed the Grand Arena, and Cicero said: "If we ever have time, we should bring a visit." "Yes," Julius replied, "But I fear this arena doesn't differ much of the Circus in Rome."

Julius and Cicero went to the Office of Imperial Commerce, being directed there by a helpful guard. Julius entered the office and asked the woman: "I was told that I could buy here houses." The woman nodded and answered: "Of course, was there something you had in mind?" Julius replied: "Yes. I was wanting to buy two houses, as close as possible to the White Golden Tower. Preferably furnished. I can pay two talents."

"Wait, Gaius, I taught you were going to buy only one house?" Cicero exclaimed.

"And you sleeping on the streets? No, Marcus, we are friends and you don't need to repay me." Julius replied with a warm smile. The woman interrupted: "May I ask what a talent is?" Julius nodded and lifted the talents on the counter. They were heavy, but Julius was strong. He explained: "They are Roman, Achaean and Aegyptian monetary units. Pure silver."

The woman raised a brow, but said: "Hmm... They look genuine, and I probably can sell them to a blacksmith. Let me look in my documents, I'll find a house for you. Oh, here, these may be something for you. The houses are located at the Septim Plaza District, the wealthier part of the city." She showed them a few drawings of houses and Julius looked to Cicero, who nodded. The houses weren't Roman, but they seemed decent enough. Both houses were the same. The steward handed them the keys over and took the talents.

When they were back outside, Julius said: "As soon we have something of influence in this city, I'm going to start building projects. This is too small for my liking. The city can bigger. There isn't even a Forum; such a shame!" Cicero replied: "Indeed, when we've made some money, we're going to start building projects. There must come a rostra! I didn't even see a place where the politicians can speech!"

They entered Julius' house, walking around in the estate. It was already furnished, but they were both of the opinion that it was ugly. The friends spent the rest of the day exploring the Imperial city. The Emperor wanted to see them tomorrow.

The next day, they entered the Imperial palace, meeting Titus Mede II again. They greeted the Emperor, who said: "Good morning, I've prepared nearly everything. You, Cicero are sent to Hammerfell, like I said. You are going to depart over a week, together with several other influential members of the Empire. I ordered my servants to deliver a stack of books, mainly about Hammerfell and the Great War. Do you have an address?" Cicero nodded and replied: "Yes, I reside at the Septim Plaza District."

"Good," the Emperor continued, "I make sure they are delivered as soon as possible. With some luck, you'll arrive in Hammerfell a week later. You have the time to talk with the Redguards, the citizens of Hammerfell. Five days later, you are expected in Sentinel, the capital of Hammerfell, where you will deliver speeches. You will visit Hegathe and other cities too. Is that possible for you?"

Cicero nodded, wanting to make fame again. He answered: "Of course, Emperor. I will try to send as much reports as possible." Titus Mede II then turned to Julius: "I prepared a recruiting campaign. Your men, the Wolves of Solitude will be the leaders of the 14th Legion under your command. This midday, you can go to the Imperial Legion offices, where the people that want to join the Imperial Legion will arrive. You will lead the Legion and oversee your subordinates."

That midday, Julius made his way to the Imperial Legion offices. Arrows directed him to the building of the 14th Legion. He showed his badge and entered the building, where his men were waiting for him. A reasonably big crowd had gathered to enlist. It seemed that the hate for the Thalmor was deep. Now he taught of the Thalmor, he wondered how it was with Elenwen. He still loved her. A young boy walked to him and said: "Ave, General Caesar. Emperor Titus Mede II sent me. I am your scribe. My name is Caius." Julius replied: "Well, Caius, then you can begin with sending a letter to the Emperor that I need another scribe.".

"Olaf, Flavius Jensen and J'zargo, you handle the mass," Julius ordered, "Sort them up in two parts: Auxilia and the normal legionnaires before they take the oath. Lucius, you do the Auxilia and I'll handle the legionnaires. The others, give the new recruits their equipment and train them in using weapons. For the Empire!" They cheered and everyone took his place. When Olaf opened the doors, a crowd entered, consisting out Nords, Imperials and Bretons. Julius could also spot some Redguards and other races among them.

J'zargo asked the first person to enlist: "Auxilia or legionnaire?"

"Legionnaire."

"Good, you can go to General Caesar, over there."

The boy walked to Julius and Julius asked: "Name, hometown and age, please."

"Nils of Rorikstead. Twenty."

Julius wrote his name in the book and asked: "Experience with fighting or not?"

"Um... I sometimes chase the wolves of the field with my pa's axe."

Julius sighed and replied: "You'll be a member of the infantry, lowest rank. Wait there, my men will give you your outfit. At the end of your training, you take the oath for the Emperor."

The next one was a woman. "Name, hometown and age, please." Julius asked.

"Lydia of Whiterun. Twenty-eight. I believe we've already met."

Julius looked up from his documents and saw the former housecarl of the Dragonborn. He replied: "Ah, yes, I remember you. You were the housecarl of Tal-Wulf" The crowd fell still and looked to Julius and Lydia. Julius shrugged and continued: "If you managed to keep yourself alive during the dragon crisis, then you'll be an Optio. Thorsten will explain your duties." Lydia nodded and walked to Thorsten. This continued a whole day, some recruits being better as others. Julius sighed: "By Minerva! Don't Nords have family names? I have hundred soldiers that call Gunjar and fifty that call Ralof."

When the recruiting was over, Julius sighed again and overlooked the books. They were filled with names and there was still tomorrow. Julius dictated Caius: "Caius, take an empty book and write the following on the cover : Commentarii de Bello Magno II." Caius raised a brow, but did what Julius said. The General continued: "Today, Caesar began with the levying of his Legion. He had plenty of new recruits, among them Lydia Stormblade, former housecarl of the Last Dragonborn, named Talos." "Um, sir... Talos?"

"Yes," Julius replied, "You write what I say. If I say that the Emperor is an idiot, you write that on that paper." Caius nodded quickly and Julius continued dictating: "Tomorrow we are going to drill the legionnaires and continue recruiting. Stop writing and get the quartermaster, blacksmiths and the engineers here." Caius saluted and hurried off, to get the quartermaster, engineers and blacksmiths.

The scribe returned with Claudius, Tobias, Clinton, Alan, Mattias, Tacitus, Vegetius, Sallustius, Marcus, Quintus, Tiberius and men Julius didn't recognize, the Emperor must have sent them. Julius took the documents he had fetched out his office in Rome and said: "These documents contain the Roman siege engines and camps. I want that you build the artillery as fast as possible. Also, make them so the legionnaires can disassemble them while we are on march. Oh yes, I want that you make two palisades for each legionnaire."

They took Julius' rolls of parchment and went to their workshops. Julius then called his men from the 4th Legion over. " Caius, write everything down I say. Tomorrow, we are going to drill the Tirones. I was wanting to discuss the training with all of you. Good?"

They nodded, being proud that they were the commanders of the 14th. Julius walked with them to a bigger room where they could talk and took his documents.

"I didn't learn you all positions, because some are only possible with a whole Legion. When I was in Rome, I was able to fetch a few documents out my personal library about warfare. Tomorrow, we are going to divide the Tirones in Contubernia, groups of eight men.

"A Contubernia sleeps together in one tent. You are also going to appoint the leaders of the Contubernia, the Decanus. Each Contubernia is appointed a pack mule. Learn them how to arrange their pack on their rod. Shields must be protected on the march with a hide cover. Each legionnaire carries about 5 days worth of wheat, pulses or chickpeas, a flask of oil and a mess kit with a dish, cup, and utensil. Personal items include a dyed horsehair crest for the helmet, a oiled woolen cloak, socks and breeches for cold weather and a blanket.

"Entrenchment equipment includes a shallow wicker basket for moving earth, a spade or a pickaxe, or turf cutter, and two wooden staves to construct the next camp palisade. They must be capable of carrying 60 pounds on their back during a march.

"The mules carry a variety of equipment and supplies, including a mill for grinding grain, a small clay oven for baking bread, cooking pots, spare weapons, waterskins, and tents. Appoint Centurions, who command ten Contubernia or one Centuria. The Centurions must be brave, because they lead the charges. Their assistants are the Optios. Optios are positioned behind their troops and keep the men in order. When a Centurion is dead or sick, the Optio takes over command.

"A Centuria is supported by wagons in the rear, each drawn by 6 mules, and carrying tools, nails, water barrels, extra food, the tent and possessions of the Centurion. Try also to recruit agents for buying food from farms and cities when we are marching. Other special men I need is an Aquilifer, who is supposed to protect our standard, the Eagle of the 14th with his or her life. I also need three Cornicifers, who sound the horns. I also want an artillery detachment, with thirty pieces of artillery: ten onagers and twenty ballistas. This detachment includes three-hundred artillerymen, choose wisely. I trust your judgment.

"I ordered the already recruited engineers to craft them. Also, each Centuria has a Scorpio bolt thrower with supporting wagons. Each Centurion gets an horse. Raise cavalry too, ten Turmae of thirty men. Each Turma will be led by three Decurions. The Auxilia will contain mainly out of battlemages and archers and other cavalry troops. Tomorrow, you learn them fighting and handling weapons. Learn them how to throw a spear. The Emperor has provided training dummies. Also, let them do gymnastics and swimming. Learn them to set up camps, with wood. I want that they are able to set a camp up in the evening after a march, so it must happen fast and organized. Here is a layout of the classic Roman camp,"

Julius showed them the map and continued, "The soldiers must be able of marching 20 miles in five hours during the summer months."

"Now, we are going to discuss the formations. The first order is: Repellere equites. The legionnaires assume a square formation, holding their pila as spears in the space between their shields and strung together shoulder to shoulder.

"You can never force a horse to break the position, and then they are weak. The second one: iacere pila, the legionnaires throw their spears at the enemy.

"Third: cuneum formate, the infantry forms a wedge to charge and break enemy lines. You all know what a wedge is?" Julius asked and they nodded, "Fourth order: contendite vestra sponte, the legionnaires assume an aggressive stance and attack every opponent they face.

"When I shout: orbem formate, the legionnaires assume a circle-like formation with the archers placed in the midst of and behind the legionnaires providing missile fire support. This tactic is used mainly when a small number of legionnaires has to hold a position and is surrounded by enemies.

"At the command ciringite frontem, the legionnaires hold their position.

"Seventh: testudinem formate, the legionnaires assumed the testudo formation. If the legionnaires are in Testudo formation, the command tecombre means that the legionnaires break the Testudo formation and revert to their previous formation.

"Last formation: Agmen formate, the legionnaires assume a square formation, which is also the typical shape of a Centuria in battle."

The Wolves whistled impressed and Julius joked: "If the Aldmeri Dominion wants war, they get war, but war on my way. And we haven't yet talked about sieges and naval warfare, but that's for another time. The soldiers laughed and Julius leaved, to his house.

He greeted a busy Cicero: "And, what did you do today?" "Reading and writing." Julius nodded interested and the orator continued: "Hammerfell is divided in two political factions, the Forebears and the Crowns. During the Great War, they reconciled, but the Forebears are more progressive than the Crowns. You can compare the Crowns to the Optimates. I have already some ideas how to do it." Julius nodded and wished him a good night.

The next day, the recruiting continued, and the Emperor sent another scribe and men he could spare. They trained outside the Imperial city, beginning with a speech:

"Fellow soldiers, my name is Gaius Julius Caesar. I served under General Marcus Tullius of the Fourth Legion, together with Marcus Junius Brutus. The Emperor himself appointed me to the 14th Legion. It's nickname is Romana, because I am from the great city Rome. My task is to recreate the greatness of the Roman Legions in Tamriel. There are a few things that you have to know. I reward valor in battle with promotions. I don't often punish my soldiers, but when you flee from battle, or rebel against me, be sure that there are punishments. I don't care about what you do when you have free, but don't get in jail or don't get yourself killed, but when you are under my command, I want discipline. This standard," Julius raised the Legion's standard, an Eagle, "Is holy. The Eagle is the sacred symbol of Rome. If this is lost, everything is lost. In the past, in my city, there were expeditions to get the Eagle back. One of you will carry the Eagle with you. My men from the 4th will select one of you, who will be the Aquilifer. It is a high honor. Now, let's begin!" Julius raised his sword in the air and the soldiers cheered.

The weeks that followed, Julius explained tactics to his Wolves and helped them drilling the Tirones and showed tactics. Some were impressed that he personally took the time to train the recruits. Regularly, there came new recruits, and the Emperor sent as much supplies he could spare.

Cicero, in the meantime, worked hard to write good speeches. A day later, he had to speech in Sentinel, so he was nervous. He paced forth and back and an Elder Council member asked: "Why are you so nervous, Tullius?" Cicero replied: "I'm always a bit nervous before a big speech, Aurelius." He read his papers again and again, trying to memorize the whole speech, doing voice exercises. The next day, he began with doing his morning gymnastics and another series of exercises for his voice. Then, he took a meal and read a letter from Julius:

"Gaius greets Marcus. How is it in Hammerfell? With me is everything good, except for one attack of epilepsy. The soldiers are almost ready to fight. I like them. The Auxilia are better than the in Rome. Battlemages, archers, healers. Imagine the possibilities! The cavalry is also doing good jobs at riding in formation. The men are making progress every day. I have to ask you one favor, though, I heard from my second in command, Lucius that the swords in Hammerfell are from an excellent quality. Would you like to bring some scimitars from there? I repay you everything when you are back. I am curious of the results of your speeches. And, I am writing a new book, the commentarii on the Bello Magno II. My scribes do an excellent job, but they aren't as great as Tiro. I hope you don't miss Atticus, Quintus and the others in Rome too much. Watch out for Thalmor assassins: mainly Khajiit or Altmer in black/gold robes. and continue to love me as always."

Cicero smiled and wrote a letter back to Julius with the promise he would bring a few swords. Then, it was time to deliver the speech. It was the big moment, and he walked as calmly as he could to the public court and greeted them: "Salve, my name is Marcus Tullius Cicero Patris Patriae. I am sent at the request of the Emperor himself, Titus Mede II."

"The Empire? Let's hear it." said a man with a beard, who seemed to be the leader.

Cicero nodded and cleared his throat before he began speaking. He spoke about the greatness of the Roman Legions, about the Redguards, praising them, because they were able to keep the Thalmor out Hammerfell, about the Great War, about their military prowess... His voice was bright and rang across the air. He made a few jokes during his oration, which were received with laughter.

The people applauded spontaneously. The leader discussed with his advisors and made a decision. Cicero bowed slightly and the leader of the court, Cyrus asked: "Very impressive. May I ask from where you are?"

"I and Imperator Caesar from the 14th Legion are from the great city of Rome. It is founded by Romulus and his brother, Remus. It is a faraway place, and we traveled here, because of the Elder Scrolls."

Cyrus raised a brow and replied: "Interesting, very interesting. You can say to your Emperor that we are willing to work again with the Empire, one condition, though if I send my men to Cyrodiil to join the Emperor's forces, I want that they join the Legion you described. Will you tell me the name of the Legion?"

Cicero nodded and answered: "It is the fourteenth, under command of Imperator Gaius Iulius Gaii filius Gaii nepos Caesar Patris Patriae. He is Rome's most capable commander, and busy training his new Legion. He is responsible for the defeat of Ulfric Stormcloak in Skyrim, having introduced two new formations, and I am sure he is adding more formations." Cicero hated calling Julius Pater Patriae, but to impress these people, he recited Julius' whole title. Cicero was Pater Patriae too, being awarded the title for stopping Catilina. Only two other people were awarded the title, Romulus and Furcius for his role in the aftermath of the Gallic attack on Rome.

Even the Redguards had heard of the Legion's quick victory in Skyrim and Cyrus nodded interested. He summoned a scribe and dictated quickly a letter, which he handed Cicero over with the words: "Is there anything else we can do for you? You only have to ask."

"Yes, I believe there is something," Cicero replied, "Caesar asked me to buy a few scimitars, I think he wants to give a few of them as a present to his men, when they have proven themselves. Any idea where I can buy these?"

Cyrus laughed heartily and snapped his fingers, to summon a servant. He ordered the servant: "Bring me a few of my best swords." The servant bowed and hurried of to bring a few scimitars. When the servant returned, Cyrus said: "You know, we Redguards are famed for our weaponry. I will send my finest warriors to accompany you to Cyrodiil and protect you until they can join the 14th Also, I believe that the Emperor needs horses, which we have plenty of, so I will send them to Cyrodiil as soon I can. We are also known as good seamen, like you said, so I will raise a fleet, which will be at the disposal of the Empire."

Cicero was nearly sure that this man, Cyrus was a Forebear. He thanked the man, but some politicians protested, probably Crowns. Cyrus convinced them by saying that if they wanted to rebuild Hammerfell properly, that they needed the Empire's gold and the certainty that the Thalmor won't attack them. Actually, this was one of Cicero's arguments.

When Cicero left, he knew that this one oration was enough to convince the Redguards. He summoned his scribe, Sextus and said: "Make copies of my oration and spread them across Hammerfell." "As you wish, sir."

The other Elder Council members, among them Aurelius praised him with the speech. "Tullius," said Aurelius, "I am impressed. Such a long and good speech, and you knew him out of your head! Such a good speech, where did you learn the art of speechcraft?"

Cicero smiled and explained: "In Greece. I learned it from Apollonius. I speeched here in Latin, but I learned the art of speechcraft in Greek, because Apollonius didn't knew Latin. I was in Rome an advocate, and a politician, so you can say I trained a lot in public. I also wrote books, about philosophy and rhetorics."

Aurelius raised a brow and asked curiously: "Can you say something in Greek?"

Cicero nodded and citated Socrates: "ἓν οἶδα ὅτι οὐδὲν οἶδα."

"But," Aurelius exclaimed, "That is Altmeris! What did you say?" Cicero replied: "I know that I know nothing. It comes from Plato's apology. Socrates and Plato were great philosophers, but they are already a long time dead. I wrote a book, inspired by Plato, the Re Publica. It is about the ideal state."

Aurelius nodded interested and the Elder Council members settled the last details for defeating the Thalmor in the Great War. After a week, they returned to Cyrodiil.

Cicero visited Julius, who was outside the Imperial City training with one of his recruits, Nils. The boy looked now like a real soldier and they were chatting during their sword fight: "Imperator, can I ask you one question?" "Of course, Nils." "Do you have someone special here?" Julius chuckled and replied: "I had someone but she dumped me and I've got no idea why." "Perhaps," Nils said, "You can win her back by convincing it was a big mistake. Win the Second Great War and become a hero in Tamriel." Cicero coughed and Julius dropped his sword, running to his friend and hugging him with the words: "Marcus, you're back from Hammerfell!"

"Yes," Cicero replied, "I'm back from Hammerfell. Cyrus is sending troops and horses." Julius nodded and walked with Cicero to his house in the city while saying: "How was Hammerfell?"

"Hot."

Julius laughed and said, now more serious: "Any other things you can say me? We're probably going to fight in the country." Cicero nodded and described the city: "You have the Alik'r desert, lot's of sand. You have also another desert, the fallen wastes, but that's more rocky. Craglorn in the north consists out of dry plains and Upper Craglorn consists out of mountains. The isle of Stros M'Kai is more on the tropical side, and there are plenty of palm trees."

"Hmm. That is not good," Julius replied, " Deserts are dangerous and we need wood to keep the army up. Perhaps we'll better battle in Cyrodiil." "Yes, you are right," Cicero responded, "Before I forget, I have your swords." Julius looked happy and followed his friend to his house. Cicero rummaged in a chest and took ten scimitars out it. Julius picked one of them up and swung with it. He remarked: "It is pretty light. I'm going to give them to the Auxilia." The orator nodded, thinking about what had happened since Julius came to save him. It was like a dream.

Six months later, Julius speeched again for the recruits:

"Comrades, you have trained and I, Gaius Julius Caesar consider your training now over. Take together with me the Imperial oath. Repeat after me. Upon my honor, I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor, Titus Mede the Second and unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire. May those above judge me and those below take me if I fail in my duty. Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!" Everyone repeated together with Julius the Imperial oath, and he continued: "Congratulations! You are now a legionnaire!"

The soldiers cheered and one week later, the Empire was ready for the war. The Thalmor were of course suspecting something, but the Empire hadn't violated the White-Golden Concordat. Titus Mede II had moved a few Legions, leaving only one to guard the borders with Morrowind and Black Marsh. The 4th was still stationed in Skyrim, but Tullius had split his troops in two parts. One part stayed near Solitude and another near Riften to reinforce the troops in Cyrodiil if needed. The 14th stayed near the Imperial City, ready to march to Valenwood. Julius and the Emperor had decided that it was better to take Valenwood first instead of Elsweyr, because Elsweyr was mostly desert. Valenwood was one big forest and important for supplies.

Cicero wrote a short speech for the Emperor, who wanted to declare war to the Aldmeri Dominion and the Thalmor.

"Citizens of Cyrodiil! Are we going to let the Thalmor continue to humiliate us? Are we going to let them continue to prosecute our friends and family? No! We make our stand again and now, we declare war to the Aldmeri Dominion. This time, we will be the victors of the Second Great War. This time, we have plenty of capable men to aid us. I want to thank Hammerfell for their support to the Empire! I want to thank High Rock and Skyrim for their support to the Empire!"

On the same moment, High King Balgruuf the Greater, the Jarls of Skyrim, General Tullius and Legate Rikke stood in Solitude, together with a part of the Imperial Legion and many citizens of Skyrim. They had gathered in Solitude, because Balgruuf had announced there was something special coming on.

"Citizens of Skyrim," Balgruuf announced, "I have an important message. On this day Emperor Titus Mede II declares war to the Aldmeri Dominon. Skyrim is going to support him! We will learn the damn Elves that they can't kill our families and prohibit the worship of Talos!"

The Nords applauded and Tullius continued: "I am Marcus Tullius, the General of the Fourth Legion. The Thalmor killed my family in the Great War. Unfortunately for them, everyone knows where the Thalmor Embassy in Skyrim is."

He drawed his sword and so did Rikke, Balgruuf and the other Jarls. The soldiers of the 4th drawed their swords too and they marched up to the Thalmor Embassy.

The guard was lowered, because the Thalmor had retreated their troops to Cyrodiil, Valenwood and Elsweyr.

They marched in and Tullius ordered to take the guard out. The remaining two guards were eliminated and when Tullius knocked on the door, Rulindil opened the door, not noticing the dead guards at the entrance: "Ah, General Tullius, High King Balgruuf, what are you doing here with your men?" "Well," Tullius replied, "We heard that you would leave soon and Skyrim has a local specialty, which I learned to respect during my time here. Isn't it Balgruuf?" Balgruuf nodded with a smile and Rulindil said: "At least you respect the Thalmor rule in Skyrim. What is it?" Tullius responded dryly: "A punch in the face." and punched him in the face.

Balgruuf laughed and Rulindil protested: "Remember the White-Golden Concordat. You will pay for this, Tullius!" "The White-Golden Concordat doesn't say anything about punching First Emissaries of Skyrim in the face. Besides, the Emperor just declared war," Tullius replied coldly before kicking him in the face, "And this one was for my family."

He ordered the legionnaires to take the alarmed guards out and said to Balgruuf: "You know, I have this sword since the Great War. It is the sword with who I killed Lord Naarifin before hanging him with a rope to the top of the White-Golden Tower." Balgruuf laughed heartily, replying: "I really like you, Tullius! You act like a true Nord."

When Julius met Cicero the last time before they would march in the direction of Valenwood, he said: "Don't forget to tell the Emperor that the key of my reports is six. You can explain him." Cicero nodded, remembering the way Julius encoded his letters.

Julius gathered his men, speeching for them: "Fellow soldiers, today, we will march in the direction of Valenwood. Today, we start a war. Today, we fight for our freedom. Today, we will start with driving the Thalmor out the borders of the Empire. Today, we will start with reconquering what Tiber Septim once conquered!" The soldiers applauded for their favorite commander, who promised them to lead the Legion to glory. He had taken the time to train them, and they believed that they would now defeat the Thalmor. The 14th Legion was strong, stronger than any Legion that ever had been raised in Tamriel.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I found on /legioxx/songs (a reenactement site) a marching song. The song is Old Mc Donald had a farm. I don't know enough Latin to translate it correct, but I think it isn't that hard to understand. Porces is Latin for pigs, boves is Latin for cows, oves are sheeps and anates are ducks. A senex is an old man. Today, 15 March is the day that Julius Caesar was assassinated in 44 B.C. I wonder what would have happened if he wasn't assassinated. Enjoy!_

He discussed with Lucius their marching plan one last time: "We are marching in the direction of Valenwood. We will take the Gold road. It may not be the fastest one, but I hope it will be the safest one. I hope to be able to march 60 miles. Near Arenthia, but still in Cyrodiil is a Thalmor camp I want to capture. That's for over a few days. Hammerfell and Skyrim have sent a rather big fleet. They will set sail from Rihad and Anvil, in the direction of Falinesti. When we have Arenthia, I want to march up as fast as possible to Falinesti, to capture that point, together with the fleet from Hammerfell and Skyrim. General Decanius the younger, the son of the Decanius who served in the Great War as General will invade Elsweyr from Bravil or Leyawiin, I'm not sure. Another Legion, under command of General Sergius will aid Decanius in his conquest for Elsweyr. If we manage to conquer Valenwood and Elsweyr, we will meet them in Haven, then, we will march together to Soutpointh, where the Hammerfell and Skyrim fleet will be waiting for us to travel to Alinor. With some luck, we'll win the Second war with the Aldmeri Dominion. Caius, did you write that in my commentarii?" The scribe nodded and Julius clapped in his hands, signaling that the horns must be sounded and they would depart. The soldiers marched the whole day, following the Gold Road to Skingrad.

A part of the cavalry rode up front as a vanguard, followed by the cohorts and Auxilia in a long column. Behind those cohorts, the servants and baggage followed, being protected by several units of cavalry. At the end came the best units of both cavalry and infantry that Julius and the men from the 4th had selected themselves.

The legionnaires sung cheerfully a song during the march:

Senex Macdonaldus habebat fundum, EIEIO  
Et in ille fundum habebat porces, EIEIO  
Cum oink oink hic, oink oink hoc  
Oink hic, oink hoc, ubique oink oink  
Senex Macdonaldus habebat fundum, EIEIO

Senex Macdonaldus habebat fundum, EIEIO  
Et in ille fundum habebat boves, EIEIO  
Cum moo moo hic, moo moo hoc  
Moo hic, moo hoc, ubique moo moo  
Senex Macdonaldus habebat fundum, EIEIO

Senex Macdonaldus habebat fundum, EIEIO  
Et in ille fundum habebat oves, EIEIO  
Cum baa baa hic, baa baa hoc  
Baa hic, baa hoc, ubique baa baa  
Senex Macdonaldus habebat fundum, EIEIO

Senex Macdonaldus habebat fundum, EIEIO  
Et in ille fundum habebat anates, EIEIO  
Cum quack quack hic, quack quack hoc  
Quack hic, quack hoc, ubique quack quack  
Senex Macdonaldus habebat fundum, EIEIO

The lighter units were arranged around the edges to act as scouts. In the evening, Julius gave the sign to stop and set up camp. Julius had sent a few couriers forward, who could travel much faster to Skingrad, to arrange the supplies, before they would cross the border with Valenwood.

Skingrad would deliver supplies and try to keep the supply lines safe with Valenwood. This was very important, because of the fact that when you were in enemy territory, it was much harder to get supplies. He overlooked satisfied the soldiers setting up camp. The engineers had done great work under Julius command.

He had ordered a few scribes to copy Vitruvius' book and ensure they had enough copies with them when being on march. The engineers had selected out of the book the blueprint of a camp of one day and were now building everything, commanding the soldiers.

When the walls were ready, the engineers ordered the soldiers to dig a ditch around the camp, making it harder for the enemy if they wanted to attack the camp. After a few hours, the camp was finished, everyone, except Julius being impressed that they were able to build such a big camp in such a short time. Julius' tent was the biggest one, him being the general.

The next day, after replenishing their supplies in Skingrad, they began besieging a fort near Arenthia, but still in Cyrodiil. When this fort was captured, they would be able to march up to Arenthia.

Julius first orders were: "Dig a ditch and build a wall around the fort! Quickly! Cavalry, protect the soldiers!" He then turned to Olaf, who leaded the scouts: "Olaf, give me a report, how much days of food do they have left?" "I think about a week, maximally a week and a half, but they regularly retrieve supplies from Arenthia."

"That is not great. I want lilies and and tombstones, so they can't reach the camp. We must capture this fort. Their defenses?" Olaf replied: "About 3500 men inside. One third of them are mages. The others are the classic Thalmor soldiers." "Archers?" Julius asked. "Not much, a hundred Bosmer archers, I think." Julius nodded and began working on a few tactics.

Julius called then Thorsten over, saying: "Gather the engineers corps. I want the ballistae and scorpiones ready. Aim two scorpions in the direction of the entrance of the enemy fort. Let archers protect the engineers. Get a few ballistae and try to crush these walls. Go!" Thorsten saluted, hurrying off to build several things.

In the evening, everything was finished. The Thalmor had attempted to break out, but that had failed, mainly due to the fact that they hadn't expected it at all. This legion was much stronger then a normal legion in Tamriel. It was also more efficient. The cavalry was able to keep the Thalmor at bay, together with the engineers shooting every single elf that dared to set one foot outside the camp with their scorpiones. The Thalmor had also problems with the ballistae that crushed their walls, making them more vulnerable.

Most legionnaires were already sleeping or guarding the camp. The officers, together with Julius were discussing the last details about the siege. The engineers were working in shifts, trying to destroy the Thalmor fort.

"Tomorrow, I think, they will try to break out." Julius said, "We must be awake at dawn and make sure they don't get out. The guards, for now will manage, but they will try to escape sooner or later. If we capture the fort, keep the officers and the mages, just everyone who seems powerful enough alive. They have information about the Dominion's moves and I need that."

Julius slept a few hours, having a nightmare. He saw the Gallic wives and children in Alesia, the severed head of Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus and the body of Titus Labienus, his second in command during the war in Gallia. He woke up, sweating and trembling. One of his soldiers hurried inside. It was Nils. He said: "Sir, are you alright? I passed your tent and heard you screaming." Julius' face flushed with shame, but he said: "It's nothing, just one of those damn nightmares. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Nils asked worried, "What were they about? My mother always told me that talking helps."

Julius stood up and dressed himself before walking with Nils outside. "You know that I am not from here. Once, I was a proud consul of the republic of Rome, and after my consulate, I was awarded the proconsulate of Gallia. I fought countless of tribes, to conquer new lands for Rome. When I besieged a certain city, the leader of the Gallic rebels, Vercingetorix, was almost out of supplies, but so was I. He sent the wives and children in the city outside, hoping that I would take them captive and sell them later as slaves, but I couldn't afford to feed them. Besides, if I opened the gates, Vercingetorix would attack us, so I made the decision to let them die outside. It are those pleas and screams that haunt me in my dreams.

"A few months later, I crossed the Rubicon and started a civil war. Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus, the man who was once my son in law led the Optimates. I defeated him at Pharsalus, and he fled to Aegyptus. There, he was assassinated by advisors of the Pharaoh, and when I arrived, they presented me proudly his severed head. A bit later, in Hispania, the city of Munda, I fought against the last remaining Optimates, together with my soldiers. They were defeated again, but among the dead was Titus Labienus. That man was my second in command during the war in Gallia. We fought there about nine years together.

"Almost eight months ago, people tried to assassinate me. Some of them were in my last will adopted. Among them were people I would trust with my life. They betrayed me. Do you know how that feels? I don't fear death, but I fear that dark times are coming for the people of Rome."

Nils patted him on the back and said: "You had to do what was necessary, and some things were the will of the Gods."

Julius nodded weakly, returning to his tent.

When the sun rose, the soldiers were ready to teach the Thalmor a lesson they wouldn't forget. Soldiers were cleaning their shields, sharpening their swords, attaching the crests to their helmets, doing a few exercises, sharpening their spears, insulting the Thalmor loudly. Everyone was doing something.

A priest was doing a few sacrifices to Talos, Ebonarm, Sai, Akatosh and Julius had insisted they would also do a sacrifice to Mars, Minerva and Jupiter.

He asked Olaf for the last reports of the scouts: "Imperator, the enemy is weakened. I estimate that there are at least 100 soldiers are dead. I think they don't know with how many we are, because a few of my scouts reported that an Altmer was giving a pep talk to the soldiers. According to Trebonius, it was a male, and he said something about heretics, lowly foot soldiers and the Empire losing the First and soon the Second Great War."

Julius thanked the Nord for his reports and discussed with Lucius the last tactics: "I want the classic formation we have trained so many times. Assign to each Centuria at least one restoration mage. You lead the cavalry. We aren't going to attack, unless they attack us. If it comes to an attack, everyone follows my orders. When they attack, and we have thrown the spears, and I order to form up in Testudo, you sandwich them with the battlemages and the cavalry. " Lucius nodded and gave the orders through. Some soldiers were disappointed because they wouldn't attack them, unless the Thalmor attacked them. Julius made them laugh by saying: "I want that they start attacking us, so you are allowed to insult them when I start insulting them."

The soldiers marched proudly out their camp, setting up in the typical Roman formation. You could see the fear on the face's of the Dominion's soldiers. Julius' army consisted out of more than 5000 legionnaires, 300 men cavalry and 5000 men Auxilia. The Dominion's fort was 3500 men, but Julius wanted to keep his own men alive and didn't want to waste resources. Unless the classic Imperial Legion, this Legion was disciplined, and a trained killmachine.

Olaf reported: "Ave Imperator, the scouts say that the leaders of the army of the Dominion are confused, you can literally see it on their faces. I think it is because they have never seen a Legion like this." Julius smiled and said: "I promised all of you that we were going to learn them a lesson."

He dictated Caius a few letters and waited until the enemy would make a move. He raised his voice and speeched to his men: "Fellow soldiers of the Empire, comrades, do you see that? They don't dare to attack us! They are really milk-drinkers!" "Milk-drinkers! Milk-drinkers! Milk-drinkers!" the soldiers chanted.

Second Emissary Elenwen sat on a horse, overlooking the battlefield, together with First Emissary Corelas. The voice that seemed to belong to the Imperator of the Legion was strangely enough familiar. She couldn't see the man, but her superior Altmer ears allowed to hear what they said. "I've never seen a Legion like this before," he said, "You, Elenwen?" She shook her head and Corelas continued: "I don't know how to do this, honestly. Are we going to wait or attack now? We are surrounded and in a week, we don't have any supplies anymore."

She nodded and said: "Yes, I know. The Emperor seems to have paid a lot to raise this Legion. If I am not mistaken, every legionnaire has a shield, sword, spear and dagger. And, they seem to have a lot of discipline, despite the fact they are now insulting us." The shields looked familiar. She could have sworn that she had seen them before, but where?

Julius looked to the Thalmor army, hoping he would see Elenwen somewhere. He missed her and he had never missed anyone, except for his daughter, Julia, and he knew Julia would never return from the land of the dead. He didn't know why Elenwen had dumped him, but by Jupiter, nobody had ever dumped him! He saw Altmer, but they were too far away to possibly recognize one of them.

He waited patiently, enjoying the tension in the air. His men were yelling insults to the enemy, or talking with each other. They seemed to be ready for battle. He knew he would be the victor, if the enemy would attack them now, but he preferred to reduce the losses. Nobody had ever matched him in battles. Pompeius was a good Imperator, but he wasn't that good as Julius. Crassus had failed at Carrhae, being in panic, due to the death of his son. Panic was bad. Julius knew he was good in what he did. He smiled and thanked Talos silently again for this new chance.

Lucius Lucullus stood next to his Imperator, Gaius Julius Caesar. He knew that what Caesar had told about his life was possibly true now he saw the man standing here, calm and prepared for battle.

When Lucius had served in the 4th Legion, he was a lowly footsoldier, but when he met Caesar, things had changed. The Imperator had possibly seen something in him, and had decided to promote him. Often, Caesar would walk around on the training grounds and watch Tirones training. He would often promote some of them for no apparent reason, only having seen them training.

During the night, Lucius would often see candlelight burning in Caesar's tent. The man didn't sleep enough for Lucius' liking and Lucius worried about Caesar's health. He knew the Imperator was a very smart man. When they took a ship to Anvil from Solitude, he heard Caesar speaking in Altmeris against that other man from Rome. He sometimes heard the General dictating two scribes at the same moment. Lucius also knew that Caesar could be quick-tempered, although he was most of the time in a good mood.

Centurion Nils overlooked the battlefield. In the beginning, when he had joined the 14th he had only been a normal recruit. He did his best during the training, never stopping. It seemed that Imperator Caesar awarded that. The Imperator was a good man. Nils knew that. Gaius Julius Caesar spent time with his soldiers. He took the time to learn the name of every soldier and a bit of basic information. If I would become on a day an Imperator, Nils taught, I want to become one like Caesar. Nils was proud to be a member of the 14th.

First Emissary Corelas was for the first time in his life afraid. The legionnaires looked dangerously calm, and his own soldiers would charge in an attempt to escape and win. The morale was low, now they had seen the army of the Empire. They had barely won the First Great War by attacking very fast. Some called it a blitzkrieg.

Julius was patient, but it seemed that the enemy wasn't. They charged. Julius nodded to the Cornicens to sound the horns. When the horns were sounded, Julius shouted an order that was repeated by the Centurions and Optio's: "Iacere pilae!" The legionnaires threw their spears in one movement in the direction of the charging Altmer army. Julius ordered again to sound the horns and shouted: "Testudinem formate!" Lucius charged forward with the cavalry, together with Alan, who commanded the mages.

Corelas shook his head in disbelief. His soldiers had broken and charged forward. The Imperials reacted directly, shouting several orders he never had heard before. The Legion was well trained and threw spears to their soldiers. Several were pinned down, before they were able to attack someone. Then, they formed up into a tortoise, stabbing his soldiers down. He desperately yelled: "Retreat, for the sake of Auri-El!"

Julius overlooked the battlefield. Lucius and Alan had obeyed his orders and was now, together with main force, sandwiching the enemy. The mages exploited the weakness of the Altmer for magic, and the cavalry protected the mages.

When the battle was over, they had crushed the Aldmeri forces. The restoration mages were protected by the infantry and healed them while they fought. Some were wounded, but nobody had died, according to Olaf's reports.

Julius was happy. His soldiers were alive and they had won their first battle. He ordered to burn the bodies and lock the officers away. He inspected the Thalmor camp, looking into their personal offices. They were decorated richly, and he took everything of letters out it, altogether with documents and letters. Julius ordered a few soldiers to take everything of supplies and collect the spears.

When he was back in his office, he watched interested the letters. Julius read every letter and document, writing things in his own documents, collecting intelligence. He wrote a letter to the Emperor, informing him of new intelligence and reporting about the battle. When he saw a document, written by Elenwen, Julius was shocked. It was her handwriting, definitely.

He dropped the document and hurried to the Thalmor fort, where the soldiers kept the Thalmor officers imprisoned.

Corelas was imprisoned in his own jail. Now he was locked in a cell, he began to think how prisoners must have felt when they were locked in here. Instead of killing him, the Imperator of the 14th had decided to keep him alive. He felt miserable, being defeated by humans. And he wasn't even able to escape, because they had bound his hands, so he couldn't use magic. On that moment, a man passed his cell. The man seemed to be worried and in a hurry. Judging the armor, he was probably one of the more important officers, or perhaps even the Imperator. He wondered what the Imperial came doing here. Perhaps they would torture him.

When he heard at the end of the corridor two soldiers speaking: "Thorald, the Imperator didn't say anything about giving Thalmor bitches a good beating. Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Thorald replied: "Of course, Bjorn."

The soldiers opened a cell door and began kicking one of the Thalmor captives. Julius hurried up, to the end of the corridor, but the corridor was longer than it seemed.

Elenwen tried to protect herself against the soldiers, but they were stronger and with two. She heard footsteps coming from the beginning of the corridor, and she prayed that that person wouldn't help those two other soldiers. She didn't scream or yell, refusing to seem weak in front of these soldiers. After being kicked a few times by one of the soldiers, she passed out.

Julius sprinted as fast he could, finally reaching the end of the corridor and yelled at the two Nords: "What in the name of Jupiter are both of you doing?" The soldiers stepped aside and one of them said: "Um, Imperator, we were just kicking one of these Thalmor bitches. We taught that ..." Julius looked to the cell, and saw a unconscious Elenwen lying in the cell. He shouted: "You don't think! The Legion thinks for you!" The Nords didn't know how fast they could get out Julius' eyes and hurried away.

He lifted Elenwen from the ground and carried her to his tent in the camp. Julius couldn't help but notice how beautiful Elenwen was, even though she was wounded badly. Some soldiers raised a brow when they saw him carrying Elenwen to his tent, but they didn't say anything. It was clear that Julius was in a foul mood and you didn't want the Imperator in a foul mood.

Julius summoned one of the restoration mages and commanded: "Heal her." Sabinus raised a brow, but did what Julius ordered him to do. He was about a half hour busy with healing the Altmer, while the Imperator was waiting impatiently. When Sabinus was finished, he said: "One of her ribs was broken, an ankle and her nose, but she'll be alright. Currently, she only needs rest, because restoration magic is very draining."

Julius thanked Sabinus and the mage asked him: "Uh... Sir, may I ask you a question?" Julius nodded in silence, and Sabinus asked: "Who is she?" Julius replied: "The woman that I love, and a Thalmor Justiciar." "By Mara," the mage exclaimed, "A Thalmor Justiciar?" Julius nodded and responded: "Indeed. I can trust you, Sabinus?" Sabinus nodded and left Julius' tent.


	14. Chapter 14

_Roman culture is different in comparison to ours. They kiss everyone for almost every reason. Sealing a business deal, celebrating birthdays, etc. Anyways, enjoy!_

Elenwen woke up in a strange place. The last she remembered was two Imperial soldiers kicking her. They had lost the battle for Fort Silorn. The fort was built near the ancient Ayleid ruin of Silorn. She lied on a cot, and when she looked around, she saw that she was in a tent. Judging the colors, it was an Imperial tent, and a big one. There was a small study, the desk was filled with documents and letters and next to a pot of ink was a laurel wreath. The laurel wreath felt familiar, like she had seen it before. There lied a few pieces of armor in the tent, that seemed strangely enough familiar. On a weapon rack was a sword, and the Sanguine rose stored. Wait, the Sanguine rose? A Daedric Artifact? Strange.

A man entered, looking familiar, but she didn't knew his name. He had keen, black eyes, and was quite tall for an Imperial. The stranger was slightly balding, his hair carefully combed forward in an attempt to hide it. His face was on the full side, and he was cleanly shaved, unlike those Nords. Elenwen guessed that he was begin fifties. He looked like General Tullius, but Tullius wasn't that tall, and the stranger's hair was graying, but not that gray as Tullius.

Julius entered, and found Elenwen awake. He smiled broadly and greeted her in Altmeris. His voice sounded still a bit hoarse from yelling the whole day orders. She looked quite surprised that he spoke Altmeris. He came sitting next to her, and apologized: "I have to apologize for the behavior of my soldiers, but be sure that they will be punished. I didn't knew you were stationed here. I thought you were somewhere else."

Altmeris? He spoke it so fluently, without hesitating or searching for the right words that Elenwen wondered if he was raised by Altmer. No, that wasn't possible. She remembered vaguely that he once said that he wasn't from here, but when did he say that? The man was one of the few Imperials – The others were Quintus Hortensius Flaccus, the popular advocate in the Imperial city, and that Cicero guy that had messed up their plans with Hammerfell that spoke Altmeris. But was he actually an Imperial? She shivered slightly, not being used to the cold nights in Cyrodiil. The climate in Alinor was much better. In Skyrim, she avoided going outside entirely, but this was a tent. The man noticed that she had it cold and stood up.

Julius stood up, grabbing his purple cloak from a chair and handed it over. She wrapped the cloak around her body, having it already a bit warmer. Julius was immune to the cold, after years of campaigns in Gallia. He had the endurance of a Nord. He smiled again and asked: "How are you feeling? I hope Sabinus did his job good."

"Yes, I'm feeling alright. The mage did his job good", Elenwen replied. She met his confident gaze. Instead of looking away like every human was supposed to do, he kept staring.

"I could watch you the whole day if I had the time. You're so beautiful. I really have you missed", Julius said, before kissing her gently.

By the Eight! A human tried to kiss her. Such impertinence! Before almost pushing him away, Elenwen realized that he had kissed her more than one time, but her mind was foggy, like one had cast an amnesia spell. After a few seconds, memories returned suddenly, like waves crashing on the shores.

"Julius", she whispered.

"You can say Gaius if you want," Julius mentioned, "My first name is for close friends and those who I love." He pressed his lips hungrily against hers. Julius wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. With his other hand, he played a bit with her hair.

"I love you," Elenwen said, "But what are we going to do now?"

He grinned mischievously and replied: "Make up for lost time." The next day, he woke her up with a kiss and said: "You have to wake up. We need to depart."

"Depart? To where?" Elenwen asked with a frown. "To the Imperial city. You can't stay here", Julius replied.

When she was ready too, they walked outside and Julius informed Lucius: "Lucius, I'm going to the Imperial City. Send a messenger to Arenthia and inform the Bosmer that I want to talk. I hope to be back tomorrow." "The Imperial City?" Lucius echoed, "That is impossible!"

"Ever heard of Caesar speed? It is a saying in Rome."

Julius mounted his horse, and said to Elenwen: "I believe your horse is there. All the horses we found are there." She nodded and mounted hers. They drove nearly a hundred miles, exhausting their horses. In the evening, they arrived. Julius led her to his house at the Septim Plaza District. He entered, and said: "Make yourself at home. If there is a problem, ask Cicero, he lives just over there." She nodded and Julius went to Cicero's house. The orator opened the door and greeted Julius surprised.

"Gaius, what are you doing here? I taught you were away with the 14th."

"I was indeed away, Marcus, but I have to ask you a favor. I've got someone special, what you know, and she is currently in my house, but I have to go back to the camp. Would you want to keep an eye on her. Just so I know she is safe."

"Sure. May I ask how old she is? Twenty?"

"Heh, Twohundred and fourty-five or fourty-six. I don't know her birthday."

"Well, that is exceptional. Do you think I'll like her or is it someone like Cleopatra?"

"I hope you'll like her."

"That doesn't sound good."

They laughed and went to Julius' house, where he presented Cicero to Elenwen.

"I've seen you already before," Cicero said, "You were on the Katariah! Aren't you a Thalmor Justiciar?"

"Hmm... Yes, I do remember you," Elenwen replied, "And yes, I was a Thalmor Justiciar."

Julius asked: "Before I depart, anything you can tell me about the Bosmer's culture. I have soon a meeting with them." "No, I'm sorry," Cicero replied, "I am currently studying the Khajiiti culture and I have soon a trial. I've been asked to defend a man who is accused of murder."

Julius nodded, but Elenwen sniffed: "Bosmer are naive and unruly fellows. Many in the forests follow the Green Pact. The rules are simple but shocking: Do not harm the forests of Valenwood. Do not eat anything made from plant life. Eat only meat. When enemies are conquered, their meat must be eaten, not left to rot. Do not kill wastefully. Do not take on the shape of beasts. Many follow only partially the Green Pact. Most don't eat anymore their enemies."

Julius nodded interested and said: "Hmm... Do not harm the forest. Interesting. Wood and fire don't go well together."

He kissed both of them goodbye and left to the camp near Fort Silorn. Hours later, he arrived tired. Lucius greeted him warmly and said: "The Silvenar wants to speak you tomorrow at the border with Cyrodiil and Valenwood."

Julius nodded and went to sleep. The next day, he summoned his soldiers and said: "Comrades, when we Romans, negotiate with another faction, we make our entrance impressive. Every General does it. I want my Centurions and Cavalry surrounding me on horseback, and the rest of the Legion following me. Clean your equipment and place your crests on your helmet."

The soldiers nodded and began to clean their stuff and equipment. Then, they packed up and demolished the camp before departing. The prisoners, among them Corelas, followed them, having their hands handcuffed with ropes and being guarded by soldiers.

The Bosmer had survived at the battle for Fort Silorn, having tried to snipe the Imperials from the fort. Julius was in a clement mood and had let them return to Valenwood. They met the Silvenar near the border, being accompanied by the Green Lady and a few Bosmeri soldiers.

He jumped off his horse, greeting the Silvenar with a kiss. Julius began the opening demand: "I want free access through all of Valenwood and the military support of the Bosmer. It is the only way we can defeat the Thalmor."

"Give me one reason why I should agree." the Silvenar replied.

"Because your position in the Dominion is not equal to the Thalmor's position. They consider themselves higher. I've been invited to a few parties in Skyrim, at the Thalmor embassy, and all the servants were Bosmer. Besides, you get in return the protection of a stronger Empire. My soldiers defeated an army of the Dominion at Fort Silorn. I let your fellow Bosmer alive and sent them together with my messenger to you, as you know. Also, being sided with the Empire makes sure we won't attack you in the future. It is a mutually beneficial agreement. The most important persons in Valenwood get automatically the membership of the Elder Council. I wonder if you have to say something in the Dominion's politics."

The Silvenar nodded and asked: "What if I refuse?"

"Then I fear I have to order my soldiers to attack Valenwood," Julius replied coldly, "Perhaps a bit of the forests could be burned, because we use fire, but I hope that doesn't matter."

The Green Lady gasped shocked and the Silvenar said: "It does matter. The Great Forest is sacred. I know we are treated unfair by the Thalmor and that won't change. The Empire has been good to us in the past, saving the Great Forest, by sacrificing Martin Septim. We will grant you free access through Valenwood. However, you have to promise that you won't damage the forests. Any Bosmer who is willing to join the Legion may join it, but we won't force them to do so. I will give you later a map with any Thalmor outposts here."

Julius kissed the Silvenar and the Green Lady. He scratched his head and searched his mind for a possible plan. He finally said: "We're going to Falinesti. The fleet can't attack the city or this alliance is over."

His subordinates nodded and they marched a few miles, before setting up camp near Arenthia. Julius bought there a few local artifacts. They replenished their supplies and marched the next days to Falinesti. When they were almost in Falinesti, only one day marching, they set up camp and Julius looked at the map that the Silvenar gave him. There were camps near Silvenar, Woodhearth, Greenheart, Southpoint and Haven. When he finished thinking about possible routes, he wrote letters to Elenwen and Cicero.

"Gaius greets Elenwen. Currently, I am near Falinesti. This typical Bosmer work of art I bought in Arenthia, a few days ago. I hope you like it. How is it in Cyrodiil? The Bosmer are joining the Empire, but there are still a few Thalmor forts out there. I'll try to send a letter whenever I can. I like to think that you miss me and find relief sort of consolation. I hope we see each other soon."

"Gaius greets Marcus. I bought this piece of Bosmer art in Arenthia, a few days ago. I taught it was something for you. Don't forget to inform me of anything special that happens in Cyrodiil and send me a copy of the speech that you have written for that person who is accused of murder. How is it with Elenwen? Do you like her?"

Julius sealed the letters and sent them to the Imperial city, together with a report for Emperor Titus Mede II. The runner would arrive over two days there, switching horses in Arenthia and Skingrad.

The next day, they arrived in Falinesti and prevented the fleet from attacking the city. Julius ordered the fleet: "There are a few Thalmor camps out there, so I want you to stay here in Falinesti, until I order you to go to Southpoint or Haven. Good?" The sailors nodded and moored their ships in Falinesti's harbor. Julius stayed two days in the city, replenishing his supplies and allowing the soldiers to rest a bit.

Elenwen was talking with Cicero when a courier knocked on the door. She opened the door and the courier handed them two packages over, one for Cicero and one for herself. She quite liked conversing with the orator. He was smart and made often funny remarks. They often conversed the whole evening. Elenwen opened interested the package and found a Bosmer mask and a letter. When she opened the letter, she read a sweet letter from Julius. Cicero was reading his letter too and asked her when the courier was gone: "How did you meet each other?"

"Well, he was an Imperial Tribune in the Legion, and I invited him to a party in the Thalmor embassy, curious to met him."

Cicero seemed still curious and asked: "Who did seduce the other?"

She stifled a chuckle and replied: "He, of course. I was a Thalmor Justiciar."

Cicero nodded interested and asked a last question: "Do you want to marry him?"

She was for a few moments silent, until she replied: "I hope I can be a long time together with Gaius. Marriage is not necessary, but I would say yes if he did a proposal."

"Okay," Cicero concluded, "You want to marry him, but what is a proposal?"

Elenwen blushed and Cicero continued with a triumphant smile on his face: "Don't try to deceive uncle Cicero, because that isn't going to work."

She finally replied: "Erm... A proposal is where you kneel, show a ring and ask the other to marry you."

"Marcus greets Gaius. Thank you for the present. Nothing special happens here in Cyrodiil. The prices of grain and wheat are increased, but that is normal, there is war going on. I won the case, convincing the judges that the man was innocent. It was a bit like one of my first cases, pro Roscio Amerio. I believe that my client is innocent and that he was tricked into it by others. Being an advocate here is different as in Rome. The cliens – patronus system doesn't exist here, but they actually pay you here. I earned a nice sum of money with defending the man. His name was Razelan, if I'm right. A drunkard though. Every time we met, you could smell the stench of beer or wine. He says he is a high ranking officer in the East Empire Company, but I doubt it. In annex the speech and a copy of my latest book, de Legibus. I started to write it when you crossed the Rubicon, but I wasn't finished when you brought me to Rome. I began writing a new version while you were training your legion. Elenwen is much nicer and smarter than Cleopatra. She acts still a bit haughtily against others, but that is the nature of a Thalmor Justiciar after all. Elenwen confessed that she wouldn't say no against a proposal. It's something where you kneel, offer a ring and ask if the other wants to marry you."

He sealed the letter and trusted it to one of the couriers.

After two days, Julius and his men departed to the fort near Silvenar. They crushed the Thalmor army again, losing a few, but not many men. After replenishing supplies, they continued to Woodhearth, avoiding Elden Root. Elden Root was a sacred place for the Bosmer, and Julius wanted to avoid damaging the place. Besides, the Silvenar had promised them to contact the Valenwood Aldmeri Dominion resistance, and remove the Thalmor presence there. After a few days of marching, they arrived in Woodhearth, again replenishing supplies and began with the siege of the Woodhearth Thalmor camp.

The classic preparation was made, digging a ditch around the Thalmor camp and building walls. Luckily for Julius, there was a port nearby so they could use imported wood for the walls. There were more Thalmor in the Woodhearth camp, and Julius knew it would be this time much harder. He hoped the Thalmor would still underestimate his legion. The artillery was prepared, and now Julius knew Elenwen was safe, he ordered the following: "Get every ballista and scorpio ready! I want that this camp is ash at the end of the siege! Build the siege towers! Cavalry, protect the legionnaires and the engineers! Archers, kill every Thalmor that leaves the fort! Undermine the walls of the forts." The soldiers carried Julius' orders out, knowing what they had to do.

"Lucius," Julius said, "These are the orders for the guards: Let deserters in. I need information. Give them some wine and food, but not too much. I don't want to attack right now, patience will be the key. We have supplies from Woodhearth, and they don't."

Lucius nodded and the next days, the siege continued patiently. Every day, the Thalmor's supplies decreased more and more.

The next week, the siege continued, the mages trying to destroy the walls or healing the wounded. The cavalry protected the soldiers and the mages, while the engineers were continuously firing projectiles to the fort, arrows, stones, everything that could do some damage.

Julius opened a few letters. One was from the Emperor, in Elsweyr was everything going okay, but not great. The Legion under command of Decanius had already conquered Riverhold, Dune, Orcrest and Rimmen. General Sergius, who had attacked Elsweyr from Leyawiin had some problems with conquering the other part, but there were more Thalmor in that part. They had lost men, but they had already conquered a part of the land and were besieging Corinthe now.

Another one was from Cicero. It seemed that he had sent a book or something with it. Julius opened curiously the letter, reading interested what Cicero wrote. The new book was about the laws. Cicero had begun with writing the book when Julius had crossed the Rubicon. He recalled the day in January, missing Rome a bit.

**10 January, 49 B.C. Italy, the Rubicon:**

Caesar paced forth and back. This was it. Would he start a Civil War? Would he cross the Rubicon? He discussed his actions one last with his friends before he took a decision. Caesar turned to those who were standing behind him, waiting for orders and exclaimed: "We can still retreat, but when we pass this little bridge, we have to solve the whole issue with the sword."

A man was somewhere playing on a flute. Apparently, some shepherds were listening to the man, and the soldiers approached the man too. Julius watched the whole occurrence interested. The man stopped playing and snatched one of the trumpeters' horns. The flute player sounded the horn, the sign for advancing, and crossed the river himself. Julius did now know what he had to do.

"Let us go where the omens of the gods and the crimes of our enemies summon us!" Caesar yelled, "ALEA IACTA EST!"

**4****th**** Era 202, Valenwood, camp of the 14****th**** Legion, tent of Gaius Julius Caesar:**

Lucius entered Caesar's tent, finding his commander plunged in taught. He cleared his throat, and Julius looked up. "I'm sorry if I have disturbed you, sir, but we have new information" Lucius said.

Julius put his papers away, not reading the last part of Cicero's letter and listened to Lucius' information. He then ordered the engineers to move the ballistae and scorpiones a bit, before sending Lucius away and continuing to read Cicero's letter. His eyes widened slightly before he began to laugh loudly. Julius took a bottle of wine and sipped from it. The faster this war was over, the better. He longed to see Elenwen again and kiss her everywhere. He continued to daydream a bit, until Olaf entered: "Good day, sir. They're out of supplies. They can't escape, neither can they harm us, but they don't want to surrender." Julius nodded and replied: "Good. I estimate that it will take only four or five days before they die of hunger or try to escape. Be on your guard."

Five days later, the Thalmor indeed tried to escape. The cavalry forced them to openly attack the walls and Julius marched outside with his men, ready for the battle. He stood next to Nils, impressing the Nord with his courage: "Sir, aren't you going to overlook the battle from a safer point? It's about to begin." "No," Julius replied, "I'm going to fight with you."

"Don't you fear death?" Nils asked worried.

"I love the name of honor more than I fear death," Julius said, "I fight with my men, I bleed with my men. My men in Rome, they were the bravest warriors of the whole world. In the battle for Massila, one of my soldiers, Acilius had his right hand struck of with a sword, only having a buckler in his left hand. He struck the enemies with it and made himself master of the vessel.

"Another one, Cassius Scaeva had one of his eyes shot out with an arrow, his shoulder and thigh pierced by javelins and 120 arrows on his shield. He called the enemy over, like he would surrender himself. Two of them approached and then, he cut the shoulder of the one off and forced the other by a blow in the face to retreat. Then his friends aided him with escaping.

"Another time, in Brittania, an officer had accidentally got into a morass full of water and was assaulted by the barbarians there. A common soldier threw himself in the midst of them and drove the enemy off. I and my officers saw it and admired his valor, and when we came to meet him with acclamation and joy, he threw himself down in tears at my feet, and begged his pardon because he had lost his shield. I promoted him to Centurion."

Nils smiled and they began fighting, charging forward.

"For the Empire! For the Emperor! For Caesar!" the soldiers yelled while charging forward.

They marched to Greenheart, where they defeated the Thalmor army in a few days. Julius sent a few messengers to Falinesti, that the fleet had to go to Southpoint, to assist them in the battle for Southpoint. The Thalmor had taken that city and Haven. It was important that they had access to Elsweyr.

Twenty days later, Julius stood victorious in Haven. They had crushed the Thalmor in Valenwood. A report was sent to Emperor Titus Mede II that all of Valenwood was pacified.

After four days, a runner returned with a message from Titus II. There was a problem. General Sergius was dead, together with his men at the battle for Corinthe. Luckily enough, there was still Tullius' legion, the fleet from Skyrim and Hammerfell, Decanius' legion, and another legion guarding the borders with Morrowind and Black Marsh. In Hammerfell was another legion, tasked with keeping the Thalmor away from Hammerfell.

Tullius would leave Skyrim with the 4th and keep an eye on Valenwood while Julius had to clean the mess in Elsweyr up. Another legion in High Rock would then take command over Skyrim and High Rock. It would at least take a week before Tullius would arrive in Haven, so Julius returned to Arenthia, leaving his legion in Haven, making contact with the Emperor easier. He arrived three days later, eager for news.

Tullius received a letter from Emperor Titus Mede II. His task was to collect his men, depart to Valenwood and try to prevent the Thalmor from invading the place. He smiled. Finally away from Skyrim. He had grown to respect the Nords, but the cold was still horrible. He turned to Rikke and said: "We're going to Valenwood. General Sergius is dead. General Hortalus, who is stationed in High Rock will take over command here and General Caesar will attack Elsweyr via Valenwood."


	15. Chapter 15

_KingArthur3: Good idea, and I've been thinking about it for some time. Caesar is not from Tamriel, so I don't really know what exactly to do. I think I'll write at some point probably a piece involving him trying to learn magic, perhaps between the Second Great War and the conquest for Morrowind and Black Marsh. _

_A/N: I am still alive, but I've had finals, so I haven't got really much time to work on the fic. Besides, I've just bought TESO and I'm watching the HBO Rome series. I have still lots to do for school, several assignments and I'm going away for a few days, so I apologize for the fact that I'm not able to write. Morbus Comitialis is what the Romans called epilepsy. Enjoy!_

Julius returned with incredible speed to Haven and they invaded Elsweyr.

Caesar and his legion marched to Torval, capital of Elsweyr. The soldiers made the classic preparations for the siege, digging a ditch and building a wall. After a few days, Caesar decided it was time to take the city.

"The citizens are hungry, and the soldiers inside are weakened. Let us attack tomorrow."

"As you wish sir. Any special orders?" Lucius saluted.

"Yes. Bring the children of the most important people here as hostages. You may loot the city – make sure you leave a bit for me, but try to keep the people alive, and no rape. Crucify the leader of the Dominion's army, but let him tell whatever information he has firstly. It'll be an example for the other cities in Elsweyr and the Thalmor."

"Of course, sir. I'll make sure everything happens according to your wishes."

Julius nodded satisfied and returned to his tent. After a few seconds, a journalist entered.

"Good midday, General Caesar. I am Publius Agricola, a journalist from the Black Horse courier, sent by the Elder Council. They gave me permission to interview you, Tamriel's most popular General. I hope I am not disturbing you?"

"Not at all," Julius replied, "Take a chair and ask your questions."

Agricola nodded and began asking questions.

"There are some rumors popping up about the fact that you aren't from Cyrodiil?"

"Indeed. I am not from Tamriel. I was born in Rome, a faraway country. The Elder Scrolls – read by the Last Dragonborn - brought me here."

"Can you tell us something about Rome?"

"It is the biggest city in the world. Rome has about a million inhabitants. It was founded by Romulus, direct descendant of Mars, god of war. The city is scattered with temples and is divided in hundreds of vicus. It isn't built properly, everything is plumped down where one wanted, but the city has charm. I wanted to change that, but I'm sure Caesar Octavianus will continue to beautify the city."

"What are your plans with the Empire of Tamriel?"

"My plans? I want to reconquer all of Tamriel, with my legions, or through negotiations and learn the Dominion a lesson. Also, I want to expand the Imperial City, and make it truly capital of the Empire."

"You're considered the greatest strategist in history. What were your accomplishments in Rome?"

"Then I feel honored, Agricola. My accomplishments? I conquered Gallia, In less than ten years. It is a province filled with thousands of barbaric tribes. I also invaded Brittania, an isle faraway from Rome, of which some taught it didn't exist and I did overthrow the Res Publica."

"Interesting. What's the most amount of men you had ever under your command?"

"Ten legions. More than 40000 men."

"That is very much. There are people in the Elder council who oppose you. What do you say about that?"

"There are always people who oppose Caesar. I will deal with them, no worries."

"That are wise words. How did you deal with your enemies in Rome?"

"Hmmm... Let me think. Ah yes, during my first consulate, when I was 40, I was consul, together with Marcus Biblius. He tried to prevent me from induct a new law for the good of the people, and it became very annoying. I threw an bucket of excrements over his head."

"Do you have children?"

"I had a daughter Julia, but she passed away a long time ago. And then you have Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus, my grandnephew, and now my adopted son. He is the heir of everything I achieved in Rome."

"And, is there someone special?"

"Yes. There is someone waiting for me in the Imperial city. I'd long to return, but I fear the Second Great war is still lasting for a while."

"Tell us more. My readers are always interested."

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I've seen many. We've met in Skyrim, but she isn't a Nord", Julius replied, "Excuse me, the soldiers require my attention."

"Of course, General. Until next time."

Julius saluted and walked out his tent, to the soldiers that required his attention. Agricola left, to the Imperial city. A few days later, the Black Horse Courier was published in the Imperial City. Elenwen opened the newspaper.

"The Black Horse Courier.

Exclusive! Interview with General Caesar from the 14th Legion."

Elenwen smiled when she read the courier. He was so sweet and she missed him. According to the newspaper, Torval was now conquered, and probably would he march up to Corinthe. The city was defended, but Julius was a genius. Cicero once said about him that he would never stop at the borders nature had set for them, and Julius had responded that Cicero was responsible for extending the Roman genius. She hoped Julius would return soon.

Julius had taken several people captive after the battle for Torval. Their parents had protested, but he had snapped: "It'll prevent you from starting a rebellion and it is what you get if you cross the Empire. If you behave, the'll be well treated and perhaps return, but if there are unrests, they will be punished for what you do. "

He flexed his hand and took a quill, writing a letter to the Elder Council. They would march up to Corinthe and the fleet would depart from Southpoint to attack Senchal. Julius had given them the same orders: take children captive, loot the city, no rape or torture. He felt no pity for the Khajiit or Altmer in the city. The people about who he had nightmares, were friends and the Gallic wifes and children had been innocent, been take to Alesia by orders of Vercingetorix. Anyways, that was the past. Julius mounted his horse and departed to Corinthe, together with his legion.

They prepared like they always prepared. Some might think there was a weakness in starting the siege like always, but the Legion was deadly effective, and Julius ensured that there was no weakness in the preparation.

The city was taken after two weeks. He had used the same tactic as in Gallia, cutting them off resources, and water. He drove inside on his horse, his legion following him. The soldiers smashed proudly with their swords on their shields, and chanted: "Caesar! Caesar! Caesar! Caesar!" frightening the citizens. The Dominion's soldiers that were taken captive followed the legionnaires in a long procession.

"By my authority as the Imperator of the 14th Legion and representative of Emperor Titus Mede II," Julius thundered, "I declare this city under Imperial control. Corinthe is no longer under control of the Aldmeri Dominion! All hail the Emperor! All hail the Empire!"

"Lucius, come here." Julius ordered. "You're in charge now. I'm returning to the Imperial City. When Decanius has arrived, depart with the Legion to the Imperial city. We're going to triumph through the city."

"Yes sir."

When the city was taken, Caesar galloped to Cyrodiil, the Imperial city. The Emperor had thanked him for his services to the Empire with plenty of gold and the membership of the Elder Council, but first of all, he wanted to see Elenwen. It had been more then two months ago. He fumbled with the lock in the dark and muttered a few insults to the gods. "By the immortal gods, get that damned thing open!" After a few minutes, Julius was finally able to open the door. He stumbled inside, falling with his face flat on the floor.

"Merda!"

"Gaius?" Elenwen asked, "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. By Juno, I hate that door. First the lock and now falling on my face. Jupiter Optimus Maximus is laughing at me."

"I know, the door is stuck since a thief tried to get in yesterday."

"Are you safe?" Julius asked worried.

"I scorched his face off. Remember, I'm an accomplished Thalmor wizard. It was starting to become boring here." she replied with a shrug.

"I know, but this time, I'll stay a bit longer in the Imperial city."

"What are your plans?"

"Prepare my triumph and I want to secure the Proconsulate of the Summerset Isles. I heard from Cicero that Flaccus, Motierre, the Claudii, the Caelii and the Vici family are opposing me and I want you to learn me magic." Julius walked in the direction of the bedroom. He let himself fall on the bed, not even bothering to unbuckle his armor and muttered: "Somnus be praised, finally a real bed."

Elenwen came sitting next to him, and began unbuckling his armor. When he was only wearing a loincloth, she began to massage his shoulders. "You're massaging the shoulders of a mere human," Julius teased, "Still not regretting that you left the Thalmor?"

"Only a little bit. Waiting here the whole time for you is boring."

"Hmmm... You're right, but isn't it a bit too dangerous for you to go with me to war?"

"How many times do I need to repeat it? I was a Thalmor Justiciar. I spent nearly half of my life training for that position and I'm older than you. I bet that I can defeat you in combat."

"Oh yes?" Julius raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am. I knew Ulfric Stormcloak very good, and you know his Thu'um is dangerous."

"The Thu'um is dangerous. I remember that he almost killed Tullius and Rikke, if not for me. What do you mean with knowing Ulfric very good?"

"I was his torturer during the First Great War." she admitted with a sad smile.

Julius jerked his head up and replied: "So, you're indirectly responsible for the Stormcloak rebellion? I should have known it. The way he was glaring at you at High Hrothgar was not out of hate for the Thalmor, but out of hate for you."

"Do you mind about the fact that I didn't tell you earlier?"

"Not at all. I didn't tell you too that I had Morbus Comitialis, damned curse of the gods."

"Cursed by the gods? You?" she exclaimed. "I highly doubt that."

"Morbus Comitialis is said to be inflicted by Apollo, as a sign of disdain for that person."

"Heresies. You aren't even sure that Apollo exists."

"I don't even care if the Eight or Nine divines exist. The only thing I believe in is the strength of my soldiers."

"And the Dragonborn? Do you believe he was Talos?"

"Even if he is, I don't care. I don't rely on the goodwill of the gods."

"There you have a point. You shouldn't make it public, the people here are religious."

"You're right. As a Populares, I can't afford to look irreligious to the plebs." Julius smiled and kissed her.

The next day Julius woke her up. "What hour is it?" Elenwen murmured.

"The sun hasn't risen yet. Come, we need to make haste, we're going to do something very important." He replied. She protested weakly, but Julius shrugged. "What are we going to do?" Elenwen asked with a frown. "Has it something to do with politics?"

Julius nodded in silence and was dressing himself in his toga. He took an apple on the way out and walked in the direction of the Waterfront district. "What has the Waterfront district to do with politics?" Elenwen sighed.

"Everything. You'll see."

She nodded and when they finally arrived in the Waterfront district, Julius walked to the first beggar he saw. The man raised a brow when he saw Julius walking in his direction. A noble? Somehow, the beggar felt the urge to stand up, because this man radiated an aura of greatness. He could swear that he had seen the noble before.

"Good morning, friend." Julius greeted the beggar. "I've an offer for you. I can provide a home, food and some coin in trade for loyal support. Interested?"

The beggar nodded eagerly and rubbed his belly. How long was it ago that he had eaten anything?

"You don't need to do anything special. You have to accompany me in the morning to the White-Golden tower, shout my name if I ask, bring letters around in the city, et cetera ..."

It was certainly a tempting offer, but the beggar didn't even know who this man was? He was certainly a member of the Elder Council, but you never saw them around here. Strangely enough, the man spoke fluently the dialect of the plebs in the city. The councilors taught the people here were lesser, like a Thalmor Justiciar looks down upon a Nord. "It is a very interesting offer sir, but who are you actually?"

"How rude of me to not present me. I've just returned from Elsweyr. My name is Gaius Caesar of the Julii, the Imperator of the 14th Legion. This is Elenwen, my love." He smiled to Elenwen, who was frowning at him for talking with beggars.

The beggar gasped. He finally recognized the face, he had seen the Black Horse Courier, with a small portrait of his face drawn on it. But why did this man come specifically to the Waterfront district? It was known that the beggars searched here shelter during the night.

"I accept your offer, but tell me, why have you come to us, beggars? We are nothing more than scum."

"Bring me to your friends. You're not the only one I'm offering this. I need many people." Julius said. "I'll tell you in the meantime. What is your name?"

"Um, I'm Andreas. Follow me, it isn't far." Andreas led them towards his friends.

"I've always worked with the people to rise in power, unlike some nobles. Since the very beginning I've done that. Perhaps one of the many reasons is that I grew up in the Subura, near the real slums of the city. My family, the Julii Caesares was an old, but impoverished family. I lived in the Subura until I was elected Pontifex Maximus at 37. I had Jewish neighbors, there wasn't that far away a synagogue, and there were also a few inns and brothels in the same street."

Andreas raised surprised a brow. He had always imagined a member of the Elder Council as spoiled. This man had grown up as a member of an old, but poor family and seemed to sense how life was in the Imperial city. He called his friends over. "Cosmus, Ancus, Fagus, Lucia, Marcia, Edda, Bruccius and Aia, come here!"

The group of beggars gathered, and looked questioning to Andreas. "What is it, Andreas?"

"Well, this man offers us a place to live, food and coin in trade for his support. His name is Gaius Caesar of the Julii. He's the Imperator of the 14th Legion."

"And why does he need our help?" Cosmus asked warily.

"A good question, Cosmus I take it? I want to be sent to the Summerset Isles to deliver the last blow to the Aldmeri Dominion, and I need the people for that. There are people opposing me, and I'm fairly new to the Elder council, so I need the people to help me. You'll be responsible for organizing things in the city while I'm away or attending meetings." Julius replied.

"Sounds good, but why us, we're only lowly beggars."

"Perhaps, but that is one of the main reasons I choose you. I assume that you know the places where the most people pass in this city, where crowds gather easily."

The beggars smiled and Julius walked with the small group to his house. He gave them food, and ignored Elenwen. When the beggars finished eating, Julius handed them a few tunics over and a sack of coin with the words: "These are some spare tunics I've left. Go take a bath in the thermae and return. If you find beggars on the way, bring them here."

The beggars nodded eagerly and departed to the thermae.

"What do you actually want to become?" Elenwen asked. "I don't think it's that hard to secure the Summerset Isles."

"I want to become Emperor of Tamriel."

"Impossible. The Emperor may have no heirs, but there is still the Vici family."

"Nothing is impossible."


	16. Chapter 16

Aut viam inveniam aut faciam: I shall either find a way or make one. Said by Hannibal Barcas when he was told that it was impossible to cross the Alps with elephants.

Mentula: Dick, mentulae is plural

Merda: Shit

Ostiarus: Doormaster

Dignitas: It is a Roman concept, and is much more than only dignity. They took it very serious. It is a bit too complex to explain it here, so you have to find it on Wikipedia or somewhere else.

_A/N: Cicero didn't believe he descended from Servius Tullius, although he mentioned it in one of his letters to Brutus. Enjoy!_

Elenwen shook her head. Julius was determined to become the most important man alive, but he had almost died the first time he tried. "And the Idus of Mars? Haven't you forgotten that? I fear the people here won't tolerate a stranger as Emperor." she said.

"I haven't," Julius replied, "And I've learned from that mistake. It was more than four hundred years ago that Rome had a king. The Empire of Tamriel exists already for a long time, and the people are used to be ruled by Kings and Emperors. I am not an Imperial, but I don't differ that much from a real Imperial, not?"

Elenwen nodded, and a big, very big group of clean beggars returned, wearing the same tunics. Julius searched the jeweled amulet the Emperor had given him, the amulet represented the membership of the Elder Council. He took a big sack of Septims and walked outside with the group. "Accompany me to the White-Golden tower, and when I'm inside, go buy a place to live. When you've bought the place with the gold, return to the tower and wait for me there. If someone asks what you're doing there, say that you're waiting for Caesar to return. I trust you, and I hope you'll be waiting for me, because there is more money in it if you do so."

The former beggars grinned and walked together with Julius to the tower. Cicero came accompanying him soon, and raised a brow. "Well Gaius, I'm surprised that you already got such a big group of clients. I don't have any. Where did you find them?"

Julius came walking a bit closer, and began speaking with a hushed voice. "They were beggars. I've just recruited them. Money does everything." Cicero grinned slyly and they talked a bit about future plans.

"Say Marcus, do you have any plans for the Imperial city. I was wanting to build a basilica, a rostra and a library such as was our project in Rome. You have the Mages' Guild, but that is very specific and the librarians are very protective of their books there. And you, I bet you've already collected a fair share of books, not?"

Cicero chuckled and replied: "The library certainly appeals me, but the others too. Why not come eating this evening with Elenwen to discuss the plans?"

"Yes, that's certainly a good idea. And, with who have you allied currently?" Julius asked curiously.

"Me?" Cicero answered, "I first tried to propose the Res Publica, but that wasn't a good idea. Anyways, I try to remain neutral and not anger anyone. Ah, we've arrived. That is Amaund Motierre, little brat. I doubt he likes Emperor Titus.

"That old guy is Sejanus Vici, the uncle of the Emperor and the father of Vittoria Vici, who was murdered during her wedding with Asgeir Snow-shod. My sources say that Sejanus is very jealous of you, and that he was supposed to lead the armies against the Dominion, until you showed up. That is Naxus Vici, Sejanus' brother and most loyal supporter. Their family, the Vici's run the East Empire company. Vittoria oversaw the activities in Skyrim, together with Orthus Endario, who is linked by a few marriages to the Vici family. Razelan too – that drunk Redguard I defended, is a far family member of the Vici's.

"That one, over there is Quintus Hortensius Flaccus, Tamriel's best advocate, until I showed up. He doesn't like me, I already defeated him in that case against Razelan. She there, that is Linica, a member of the Linicii, a Patrician family here and that is Rufus of the Caelii. They all oppose you and don't care about the plebs.

They also don't like me, because I'm a newcomer and they don't like newcomers. These, on the left, don't oppose you, and care a more about the plebs, but they're no diehard Populares like you.

That is Marcus Aurelius Caepio, one of my friends, who doesn't chose one of the sides like me. We visited together Hammerfell, he is the High Chancellor and can be trusted. The High Chancellor's tasks are comparable to that of the Princeps Senatus. Then, you've also the Counts and the Countesses of Cyrodiil and Skyrim's Jarls, but they don't attend frequently the council."

The other councilors looked up when they saw Caesar and Cicero surrounded by the people on their way to the tower. Sejanus Vici immediately began speaking. "And who do we have here? Another pleb like Cicero?"

Cicero fumed with rage, but Julius calmed him with a short gesture. "I am Gaius Caesar of the Julii, descendant of Venus and Imperator of the 14th. I am not a pleb and Cicero is neither. He descends from Servius Tullius, sixth king of Rome." he replied calmly.

Sejanus sniffed, and strode inside, followed by the other pleb-haters. The other councilors chuckled and muttered a few insults about the haughty Sejanus. Julius greeted them friendly and walked inside with Cicero. Andreas and his friends walked to the Office of Imperial Commerce, wanting to buy an apartment.

The Emperor rose from his chair when the councilors entered. "My dear councilors, who are we going to send to the Summerset Isles to deliver the final blow to the Aldmeri Dominion?"

"Sejanus Vici of course. He is the most capable General of the Empire." Naxus exclaimed.

"Why had the Empire lost the First Great War if Sejanus Vici is such a capable General?" Aurelius mocked.

Titus II folded his hands in taught and finally asked a question directed to Julius. "Do you have experience with islands and naval warfare, Imperator Caesar?"

Julius nodded. "I do. I invaded Britannia twice, a mythical island, which some believed that it didn't exist. I also defeated a Gallic tribe in a naval battle."

"Now we know there aren't pearls in Britannia." Cicero remarked.

Julius chuckled and Flaccus thundered: "Caesar is a stranger to Tamriel. How would he even be capable of conquering Alinor?"

"I may be a stranger to Tamriel, but I am no stranger to war. I know very well how I need to prepare for invading an isle. Does Silanus know that?" Julius replied.

"It's Sejanus!"

"Ah, don't be that hard on Caesar," Cicero said cheerfully, "He had at least the last four letters of your name right."

All that opposed Sejanus Vici and his entourage burst out laughing and applauded for Cicero. Even Emperor Titus Mede II chuckled. "Well then," Titus concluded, "It is settled. We'll send Caesar to the Summerset Isles."

Sejanus was now fuming with anger and Julius couldn't suppress a grin on his face. The Emperor wanted to move on to the next subject, but Julius had an attack of Morbus Comitialis. Cicero cursed and sprinted to his chair as fast he could, catching him before he fell on the floor. He remembered that Julius loved the life of a soldier so much because he was of the opinion that it helped him. "He has an attack of Morbus Comitialis. The only we can do is wait." Cicero calmed the others, "He has it since his youth, but he'll come through it."

When Julius woke up again looking very pale and a bit embarrassed, Sejanus immediately exclaimed that he wasn't fit to lead an army. "Your Eminence! This man isn't in good health. Do you expect him to lead his army to victory? What if he has an attack during a battle?"

"I've led armies to victory with this and I've never had it during a battle. I am in excellent health." Julius responded calmly.

"He is indeed in excellent health," Cicero replied, "He marches almost every march with his soldiers and charges together with them in battle. You don't look like you're going to do that, potbelly."

Some chuckled again and the Emperor scratched absently his beard. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Caesar?"

"I taught it wasn't important, my Lord." Julius apologized.

"Ah," Titus II shrugged, "It indeed isn't important. You've proven yourself already, so you're going to the Summerset Isles. The council is closed."

The members stood up, but Sejanus and Naxus were still protesting. Julius hurried outside, walking to his followers and ordered a few things. "If Sej_anus_ comes outside, and I move my toga, you must shout the following: Who wants to go to Alinor? Sej_anus_ Vici! Who do we want to go to Alinor? Julius Caesar! Don't forget to empathize the last four letters of his first name."

Andreas and his friends nodded and prepared themselves. When a fuming Sejanus and his brother came outside, Julius tugged at his toga and the group immediately began shouting. Soon enough, other people were shouting too.

"Who wants to go to Alinor? Sej_anus_ Vici!"

"Who do we want to go to Alinor? Julius Caesar!"

"Who wants to go to Alinor? Sej_anus_ Vici!"

"Who do we want to go to Alinor? Julius Caesar!"

"Who wants to go to Alinor? Sej_anus_ Vici!"

"Who do we want to go to Alinor? Julius Caesar!"

Cicero smirked and said: "I must say that those beggars of you were a good idea. You've turned the mob against Sej_anus_ and nobody wants the mob against himself. They remember me too much for my liking of Clodius and Milo's gangs who terrorized Rome."

"Don't worry," Julius calmed him, "I won't use them for violence. Only perhaps for intimidating Sej_anus_ a bit if he continues to oppose me."

The orator smirked and they walked to their houses, being accompanied by Andreas and his friends. They spent the rest of the day here until they would meet in the evening to discuss their plans.

"What happened? You look awfully pale." Elenwen remarked.

"Morbus Comitialis." Julius replied. "I've secured Alinor. How was it today?"

"Dull. It is boring here, waiting the whole time. I want to do something while you're away."

He smiled and kissed her softly before taking a few documents and beginning with working. He revised the preparations for tomorrow's triumph that Cicero had done. Julius trusted Cicero's preparations and collected everything that he needed for the triumph, before standing up. He walked outside, to the apartment of his clients.

"Good job today. Here's your coin for today. I'm tomorrow triumphing and I want the people shouting my name. Besides, I need more clients. I've got enough gold, so just recruit. Until tomorrow."

When Julius returned, they visited Cicero. They discussed the plans with him for the expansion of the Imperial city. It would cost them lots, but they would gain in popularity. The next day, Julius walked outside, where Andreas, Cosmus and the others were waiting for him to accompany them to the entrance of the Imperial city, where a chariot was waiting for Julius. He climbed the chariot and looked behind him. Lucius and the legionnaires were smiling at him. Julius smiled back. The legionnaires had made it in time to the city.

They had given each soldier a sack of gold, that they had to throw to the people. It would win the grace of the plebs, which you always needed.

"Mentulae! Today we're triumphing for the people. Throw that gold to them and smile. That is everything I want from you. No obscene songs or something else. If it happens, I'll punish you personally! Understood?"

The soldiers chuckled and the horses started riding. Julius waved to the commoners and smiled. He could hear the noise that they made when they discovered that the soldiers were throwing gold to them. When he passed through the districts, he could see one of Andreas' friends encouraging the people to chant his name. Luckily for him, the soldiers weren't singing any obscene songs. He had kept it a secret he was with Elenwen, and Sabinus hadn't told anyone. Julius turned to the Green Emperor way, where Emperor Titus II and surprising enough High King Balgruuf the Greater were waiting for him. Probably was Balgruuf here for talking about the conquest for the Summerset Isles.

"He is really popular, isn't he?" Balgruuf remarked.

"You're right. Imperator Caesar knows how to be liked by the people." Titus nodded. "But also to make enemies."

"Yes? Who?" Balgruuf raised a brow.

"My uncle Sejanus Vici and his entourage." Titus Mede II replied, "They both wanted the command for the Summerset Isles. Caesar called him - probably on purpose, Silanus and to make it even worser, his friend Cicero felt the urge to make a joke. He said that Caesar had at least the last four letters of his name right and then they began empathizing those letters in his name."

Balgruuf chuckled and on that moment, Caesar descended the chariot and came standing next to the Emperor. He greeted the High King with a short nod and then Titus II began speaking.

"Citizens of the Empire! To my great joy, I can announce that Gaius Julius Caesar will lead the army to the Summerset Isles to deliver the final blow to the Aldmeri Dominion! This man has led the Empire to victory and will do that again."

"Thank you, Emperor," Julius said, "Not only do I want to thank Emperor Titus II, my best friend Marcus Tullius Cicero, but also my soldiers of the 14th who led the Empire to victory. Thanks to their courage we were able to reconquer Valenwood and Elsweyr!

The soldiers were now cheering loudly and Julius continued, gesturing to Elenwen, who was watching from a distance that she had to join him.

"Huh? Why is _she_ in the city?" Balgruuf frowned.

"I don't know too, but we'll know soon enough. I should have expected something like that; Cicero already warned me that he's stubborn and does whatever he wants." Titus replied.

Elenwen frowned. This wasn't supposed to be in the triumph, what in the name of Arkay was he doing now? She climbed with a big frown the stairs and came standing next to Julius.

"Do you want to marry me?"

Both the High King and the Emperor gasped. "Ysmir's beard!" "By the Nine!"

"Yes, I do." Elenwen replied after recovering from her initial surprise.

Julius rose and kissed her passionately.

"Well," Balgruuf said, "I should have known, now I'm thinking about it, they were talking almost always in Altmeris so we couldn't understand and I remember a few moments when they were alone."

The people that didn't recognize her applauded, but the Elder Council members, who were watching this frowned. Cicero, however was applauding like the others. "Pleb," Sejanus growled to Cicero, "What do you know about this?"

"First of all, Sej_anus _Vici, I am not a pleb but the descendant of Servius Tullius, sixth king of Rome and I prefer you call me Pater Patriae instead of pleb if you refuse to call me Tullius." Cicero replied, "Secondly, I know that they're a couple, but that isn't my problem. It's probably the wish of – who is it again – Mara." He turned and walked to Julius, felicitating him.

Sejanus Vici walked to Julius. "What are you thinking in the name of the Nine Divines?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you. I can marry whoever I want and unlike you, I marry out of love and not because one is the aunt of the Emperor." Julius replied icily.

"How do you dare!" Sejanus growled, storming in Julius' direction.

Julius didn't move, only looked him straight in the eyes, like a real Roman befits. His dignitas was everything. Sejanus was the first to look away and walked away with his chin in the air.

"Come, we have still the banquet to attend in the Arboretum." Julius walked together with Cicero and Elenwen to the Arboretum, where a banquet was held for the citizens of the Imperial City.

"Sir," a citizen asked, "Where did you meet her?"

"The Thalmor embassy of Skyrim. She was the First Emissary and I was a Tribune in the 4th Legion."

"She is a Thalmor Justiciar?" the citizen exclaimed.

Almost everyone was silent and was staring to Elenwen.

"She was." he corrected calmly before kissing Elenwen again.

"You're ruining your own career with doing this. The plebs will never forgive you this." she said on a worried tone, when the banquet was over and they were walking alone to their house. Julius had given Andreas and his friends free to do whatever they wanted that evening. "Nonsense! If I organize a few games in the Arena and conquer the Summerset Isles, they'll forgive me." Julius replied cheerfully.

"And if the Emperor declares the marriage invalid?" Elenwen asked with a raised brow.

"Aut viam inveniam aut faciam." he said, before pushing her against a wall and kissing her. "I love you, I really love you. You're so beautiful."

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and they hurried home. Elenwen was unbuckling his armor when a soft cough was heard. Julius placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, proceeding carefully in the room. The Emperor rose from a chair, surrounded by Penitus Oculatus agents. "Merda! What are you doing here?" Julius cursed in the vulgar dialect of the Subura.

"I wanted to talk," Titus replied, smiling slightly, "But I fear that I have chosen the wrong time. You've should at least asked my permission for the marriage. It surprises me that you speak the vulgar Cyrodillic of the lower classes perfectly"

"I grew up in the Subura. I'll ask you now permission, happy?" he sighed.

"What if I say no?" the Emperor asked with crossed arms.

"Then I'm disbanding my Legion, and I'll refuse to attack the Summerset Isles. My Legion is the strongest fighting force in all of Tamriel. You can't win this war without them and they follow me everywhere." Julius replied on an icy tone.

"And that for a woman?"

"Ever heard of the Trojan war? It lasted ten years and it was because of a woman, Helena of Sparta, Melenaos' wife who was kidnapped by Paris of Troy. Troy was ultimately sacked by the Achaeans, but some could escape, among who Aeneas and his son Julus, descendants of Venus and our ancestors. When Rome was still a young city, there weren't enough women. King Romulus decided to kidnap the Sabine women, and because of that a war erupted. Your argument is invalid." Of course, he didn't tell them about the war he had helped Cleopatra with. He had only 4000 men with him, but they were veterans and had made the difference between victory or death.

"I give my permission, but the consequences are entirely your problem." Titus finally said. He left the house with his Penitus Oculatus agents.

"The first I'm going to do tomorrow is arranging an Ostiarus." Julius grumbled, "Even if it is the Emperor standing for my door, he has to wait. I am Gaius Julius Caesar, descendant of Venus Victrix and First Man of Rome! You don't just enter my house without permission. My dignitas is hurt!" He then sat down on a chair and began thinking of the consequences Titus Mede II had warned him about. "I have to admit Mede is right. There are probably some leading figures here that wanted to offer me the hand of their daughter, so their support I can forget, but as long as the plebs are backing me, everything will be fine."


	17. Chapter 17

_Nemo enim fere saltat sobrius, nisi forte insanit: Nobody dances sober, unless he is completely insane. Uttered by Cicero during the defense of Lucius Murena, who was accused by Cato of dancing. The Romans held dancing in low esteem. It was considered effeminate, and Cicero even claimed that Greece had fallen because they danced._

_A/N: Enjoy! Caesar has now an ask tumblr blog, so be sure to check it out! You can ask him whatever you want. → gaiusiuliuscaesar_

He and Elenwen married within the month. "You do know that this month is considered nefastus?" Cicero mentioned, but Julius shrugged and replied: "I don't believe in unlucky months. The only thing it does is irritating people."

Both had then laughed and Julius asked Cicero a question. "I'm going to marry according the traditions here. I have no intention to follow the marriage traditions of Rome, because they only exist too to irritate people. So, do you want to be our witness for the wedding?"

"Why not? I feel honored. Who are the guests?" Cicero replied with a big smile.

"My clients, Titus Mede II, a few Jarls and Counts, their stewards and thanes included, Tullius and Rikke, general Hortalus, the councilors that are supporting me and those that remain neutral, High Chancellor Marcus Aurelius Caepio, High King Balgruuf the Greater, important nobles, rich people and the legionnaires of the 14th. Oh, yes also a bard, Mikael, who I met in Whiterun." Julius answered.

"Lots of guests, what is it going to cost you?"

"Much, that is for sure, because I'm responsible for their stay, but the games I'm going to organize soon together with Publius Cornelius Saturnius, one of the Elder Council members are going to cost me even more."

"Tsk, you're a real Populares. Anyways, we were going to build a rostra, but a rostra is only a rostra when there are rams of warships mounted on. Where are we going to get them?" Cicero asked, shaking his head when hearing that Julius would organize games.

"I'll send you some when I've defeated the Thalmor's fleet." he said cheerfully.

Rikke raised a brow when she saw the invitation from Julius. They were still stationed in Valenwood, but it was fairly calm, except for a few skirmishes here and there with a Thalmor ship. "Marcus!" she called the General over, "You'll never guess who have us invited to their wedding and the party that follows the next day."

"No idea, who is going to marry who?" Tullius replied, arching a brow.

"Brace yourself – Caesar and Elenwen. Cicero is the witness."

"By the Divines, Elenwen marrying a human?" he exclaimed with a frown.

"I'm not lying, here's the invitation," Rikke said, "Although, now I'm thinking about it, they were a few times too much alone, and she looked far to worried for a Thalmor Justiciar when he had that attack of Morbus Comitialis."

"I suppose we're going then," Tullius responded, "It can't do me any harm to maintain my connections to the Elder Council members, a duty I have neglected the past years and Valenwood is safe enough for now."

"Jarl Elisif," Falk Firebeard said, "We've received an invitation to a wedding. It is, ahem, an odd couple if I may say that."

"Oh, who are they and who is invited?" Elisif asked.

"Imperator Caesar and – Mara knows what happened – former First Emissary of Skyrim, Elenwen. The whole court is invited, you, me, the Housecarls, and the Thanes, but here's a se aled note for you, Elisif."

"Imperator Caesar and Elenwen greet Jarl Elisif the Fair,

We gladly invite the whole court to our wedding, but if we may ask a favor of you, please leave Thane Erikur in Skyrim. Our and Cicero's opinion is that he is honestly just disgusting, never has heard of dignitas, and our witness, Cicero holds dignitas in high regard. If it isn't possible to leave him in Solitude, we'll gladly order one of our clients or soldiers drop him in one of the Imperial City's brothels, so he won't harass female guests or servants. Kind regards."

Elisif began giggling, and handed Falk the note over, who promptly began laughing loudly and gave it in turn to Thane Bryling, who laughed too. She handed it over to Elisif's Housecarl, Bolgeir Bearclaw.

The Nord smiled broadly, and when Erikur asked what the problem was, Falk Firebeard replied with an affable smile: "Imperator Caesar and Elewen say that they prefer that you don't come to his wedding because they – and their witness, the famed orator named Marcus Tullius Cicero are of the opinion that you are disgusting and have no dignitas. That, to prevent you'll harass female guests or servants. If you absolutely want to visit the Imperial City, they will order one of their clients or soldiers of the 14th to drop you in a brothel."

Erikur widened his eyes when Falk told him the content of the letter, and stomped fuming with rage off.

When the marriage began in the temple of Mara, the priest welcomed everyone and began the ceremony. "It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children. It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life at all. We gather here today, under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship. Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?"

"I do. Now and forever." Elenwen smiled broadly, looking to Julius, who was standing next to her, and she could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"I do. Now and forever."

"Under the authority of Mara, the Divine of Love, I declare this couple to be wed. I present to the two of you with these matching rings, blessed by Mara's divine grace. May they protect each of you in your new life together. You may now kiss each other." the priest said.

Julius kissed her softly, and Julius' loyal soldiers began cheering loudly, along with some guests. Cicero was smiling, happy to see his friend had found the love of his life.

"I always taught Elenwen married him to save her own hide, but it seems that they really love each other. Actually, there were a few occasions where he was around during one of her Thalmor parties that she acted strange." Jarl Igmund remarked.

"They're a beautiful couple. She seems to have changed since Caesar met her." High King Balgruuf said, "Have you already heard the farce that took a place in Solitude's court?"

"No, I haven't. What happened there?" Igmund asked curiously.

"Well, they sent invitations, and there was a personal note included for Jarl Elisif. In it stood that they preferred that Thane Erikur remained in Solitude, to prevent that he would harass the females here. If that wasn't possible, they offered to order a soldier or one of their clients to drop him off in a brothel."

"I wish you luck in your life as a married couple, but I unfortunately have to depart to Skyrim together with High King Balgruuf the Greater. Urgent matters there require my attention." Titus II smiled warmly.

Julius nodded and wished him a goodbye.

When the ceremony was over, they walked into a procession to Julius and Elenwen's house. While they were walking, someone was throwing nuts and making obscene jokes about the newly wed couple.

"Do you know who is throwing those nuts and making obscene jokes?" Elenwen asked with a frown.

"Certainly! It's Cicero, Roman tradition," Julius explained, before continuing, "I never thought I would marry again, but I'm happy."

"What were your initial plans then?" she asked with a raised brow.

"An affair here, an affair there, but then you showed up. I'd have to admit, I initially taught you were a goddess. You know, our gods are depicted as perfect."

When they arrived at the house, Julius lifted her carefully from the floor, and dragged her over the doorstep. Cicero, in the meantime was working together with the Ostiarus everyone outside to give the newlywed couple a bit of privacy. "Everyone, everyone get out!" Cicero yelled, using his voice and authority as an member of the Elder Council "We're going to leave. Everyone who doesn't live in the Imperial city, follow me! They have rented a place to sleep for you!"

"Do you have still a room to rent?" an adventurer asked the publican who ran the Tiber Septim hotel.

"No," the publican said, "all the luxurious hotels or inns are already hired."

"Dammit," the adventurer exclaimed, "Why? Is there a special thing going on?"

"Yes," the publican replied, "Imperator Caesar from the 14th married today. Several important guests – among them the Emperor, several members of the Elder Council, Jarls and Counts, nobles and his soldiers were attending."

"Ah," the adventurer nodded interested, "And who is the bride?"

"A former Thalmor Justiciar, her name is Elenwen. He asked her to marry in front of everyone after his triumph. I had to admit, the High King and the Emperor raised a brow, together with almost the whole Elder Council. Even though he married a Justiciar, everyone likes him here. He is charming and capable, also a very good politician. He has got every beggar from the streets in a few weeks, with his own money."

On that moment, Cicero and almost everyone important entered. The adventurer waved the innkeeper goodbye and went in search of another inn to spend the night.

Julius dragged Elenwen carefully to the bed. She could see that he was happier than ever, head over heels in love. And if she had to admit, she was too.

Two weeks later, news reached the Imperial city that Titus Mede II was murdered while traveling to Skyrim, to make a tour and then continue to High Rock, to assess personally the political situation there.

"Sir, ma'am," one of the Ostiari said, "Lord High Chancellor Marcus Aurelius Caepio is waiting for you, together with Marcus Tullius Cicero. They want to see you immediately."

"What time is it?" Julius asked sleepy.

"It's still night," the man answered, "but it is important."

"Very well. If it is that important, I'll join them. A moment." he replied.

Both Julius and Elenwen rolled out their bed, dressing themselves as fast as they could. Julius pulled a tunic over his head and took a soldier's cape with a hood, before walking outside, to Caepio and Cicero.

"I have bad news. Titus Mede II is dead, murdered. I've sent people to collect the whole Elder Council in the White-Golden tower, but I wanted to talk with you. My gut tells that one of the other councilors has to do something with it. These are dark times for the Empire. I don't know who else I can trust. You need to investigate it. I have faith in you." Caepio spoke softly, not wanting that anyone except them could hear it. "When morning comes, I will announce the Emperor's death. His bequeath will be made public after you found the assassins, and the man that gave the command. Why I refuse to make this immediately public? I fear unrest, and we must first get the Empire stable again, prosecute the murderers before putting a new Emperor on the throne."

"Why don't we choose for the Res Publica?" Cicero asked with a frown on his face.

"You have a good point there," Caepio replied, "Even though I share the same ideology with you, other people here don't. It takes too much time to establish a republic, and the people, the plebs want a leader. We never had a republic, unlike you."

"What do we have of information?" Julius asked.

"The Dark Brotherhood is behind it. A group of assassins, that already exists since the Second era. They are known to worship Sithis. They are believed to leaded by the Night Mother, and the Black Hand, which consists out of the Listener and four Speakers. The Listener listens to the Night Mother's orders and tells the Speakers, who then dispatch an assassin. The Brotherhood works per contract. A ritual has to be performed and the stories tell that the Night Mother will hear your pleas and send an assassin. The Brotherhood did murder an Emperor before, Pelagius Septim I in the forty-first year of the Third Era while praying in the temple of the One. The years following the Oblivion Crisis didn't treat the Brotherhood well, mainly the First Great War. Several governments assaulted their sanctuaries. If I may believe it, the last known Listener of the Brotherhood was killed during an attack of the Thalmor on a sanctuary. The last remaining sanctuary in Falkreath was quite some time ago localized and destroyed, but it seemed that a few assassins were able to escape and kill Titus II. Commander Maro and his son are both dead, as is the Gourmet, Vittoria Vici and a decoy. Report only to me. Nobody may know about this. I give you full authority to find the murderer. The Empire has refilled the coffers, so costs won't be a problem. You have to find the one who contacted the Brotherhood. Justice has to prevail."

"Good. Marcus, Elenwen, are you up to this? I have already a few ideas." Julius responded. "We will find the one who killed him and get information out him. For the Empire of Tamriel!"

"For the Empire of Tamriel!" everyone said in unison. They walked outside, to the White-Golden Tower where the other Elder Council members were waiting. Chancellor Marcus Aurelius Caepio entered the Tower and cleared his throat.

"My dear members of the Elder Council. I have to announce that Emperor Titus Mede II is dead. An assassin of the Dark Brotherhood did murder him while he was residing in his personal quarter on the Katariah. The Penitus Oculatus will find the murderer and the person who did order this. Justice will prevail! When we found the murderer of the Emperor, I will make his bequeath public, but only then. We must first stabilize the Empire before an new _and capable_ Emperor can be appointed."

Rumor erupted in the chambers of the council. "Silence!" Cicero thundered, "What are you? Toddlers? This is the Elder Council! We can't afford us unrest! These are dark times, serenity is needed. Not only to respect Titus Mede the Second, but also to be able to rule the Empire of Tamriel good!" Everyone left, returning home, except for Caepio, Cicero, Caesar and Elenwen.

"I will prepare the announcement and the Emperor's funeral. Would you like to deliver an eulogy for the Emperor?" the High Chancellor proposed.

"I will." Julius said.

"I will too." Cicero added.

They walked outside, thinking what their first actions would be. "Marcus, I will try to see if I can get information from the Thieves' Guild or something like that. Try to arrange a travel to Skyrim, because I fear we'll need to go there at some point. Elenwen, do you have any idea if the Thalmor have to do something with this?"

"Perhaps," Elenwen replied, "I know there were some ideas of murdering the Emperor, but as far as I know, nothing has been done with that during my time as First Emissary of Skyrim. When I was Second Emissary in Cyrodiil, some were making plans, but they all horribly sucked so we didn't do anything. We're going to talk with the Guild then?"

"Indeed. I'm going to talk with my first clients. I heard some rumors that the beggars are the ears and the eyes of the Thieves' Guild." Julius nodded and walked in the direction of the Waterfront district. He knocked on the door of the apartment Andreas and his friends had bought.

"Do you know what – oh, it is you. Come in, come in!" Andreas greeted them sleepy.

"Hello Andreas," Julius said, "I have to talk with you. The fate of the whole Empire depends on it."

"The fate of the whole Empire?" the Imperial echoed.

"Yes. I have to talk with the Thieves' Guild, where are they?"

"What did you just say?"

"The Thieves' Guild, Andreas. Don't play dumb. I know the beggars have a strong connection to it and the fate of the Empire depends on it. I can't tell why, but head when the sun rises to the White-Golden Tower. High Chancellor Marcus Aurelius Caepio will make an announcement of utmost importance. I promise I won't kill a member of the Guild. I only have a few questions." Julius lied. If they won't give him the information he wanted, it could be possible the Thieves' Guild no longer existed.

"Good. Their guild hall is the house of Dareloth." Andreas sighed. "Can I get now some sleep?"

Julius saluted him goodbye and walked together with Elenwen to the house of Dareloth. He knocked on the door, and a thief opened. "What do both of you have to do here? Get out."

"I have to talk with your leader. I am here for business." Julius answered while handing a sack of coin over.

The thief nodded and let them inside, not recognizing him. "Guildmaster, we have a customer." The Guild master looked up from his business and hummed in agreement.

"I need information." Julius said, "The fate of the Empire of Tamriel depends on it."

"What do you mean? We don't give information to just anyone. Who are you and what do you offer us?"

"Well, I guess there's no point in hiding then. I am Gaius Julius Caesar, Imperator of the 14th, member of the Elder Council and Pontifex Maximus. I'm also the patron of your beggars, who sent me here. Emperor Titus Mede the Second is dead. I want to know if some strange things have happened a bit ago. You know, strange things that are sold, and belong only to members of specific classes, people who contacted the Dark Brotherhood, et cetera ..."

"Why would we tell you?" the Guildmaster replied, his face remaining neutral when hearing the news about the death of the Emperor.

"Because I am one of the mightiest persons in Tamriel. I have a Legion backing me, and it wouldn't cost me much time to let it sack this house. But, if you tell me what I want to know, there is profit in it, and you can be sure I'll contact you later again for very, very lucrative deals."

"What kind of lucrative deals?" the thief asked, knowing there might be gold in it.

"You know, intimidating people, bribing other people, stealing evidence to be able to prosecute someone else, but I expect of course that this remains discreet. As long as I live, you'll be under my protection, the protection of a member of the Elder Council. I am a man of war, and I need people who maintain my business when I'm away, in trade of a fair share of loot."

"Well, I have to admit that your offer is attractive and we're lacking assignments, so I will tell you what I know. A few weeks ago, Delvin Mallory of Skyrim's Thieves' Guild visited us, and sold us an amulet of the Elder Council. You have to talk with him if you want to know more. He resides in Riften, the Ratway, besides, my name is Rutilius."

"Thank you for your information. Consider this your reward, and I hope this will be the start of a long and beneficial friendship." Julius handed him a bigger sack of gold over, and left the Guild Halls.

"I never expected you doing such deals." Elenwen remarked when they were outside.

"Everyone is like that in Rome. Gold opens many doors, and if you don't use that ways, those doors will remain closed. This will strengthen my position further. How noble everyone may be here, with being noble, you don't achieve much." he replied.

"You're right. We're going to Skyrim?"

"Indeed. We depart after the Emperor's funeral. I hope Cicero has found something too."

A few days later, the Emperor was buried. Julius and Cicero had written an eulogy and would speech together.

"Friends, citizens of the Empire, lend us your ears!

We've come to bury Titus Mede the Second, Emperor of Tamriel. Even tough we differed of opinion, we greatly respected him. He let himself become the most hated man of Tamriel by signing the White-Golden concordat. But he did not because he wanted to irritate you, but to save the Empire from the Thalmor. Some say we should have formed a last stand against the Aldmeri Dominion, but then we would all have died. Now, more than thirty years later, we have almost won the Second Great War, thanks to your sacrifices and that of the Emperor. For years he had to endure the endless torment of the Thalmor. Some say the Imperials are godless and don't worship Talos like the Nords do, but we're telling you something. The Emperor did worship Talos. May his soul find rest forever among the great and honorable heroes of old!"

Some people were weeping and everyone was applauding for them when they descended the platform. The members of the Elder Council and the Vici family lighted together the pyre. Julius, Elenwen and Cicero had already packed their stuff and departed immediately to Riften. In the evening, they arrived and rented two rooms for a few days in the Bee and Barb. They preferred to remain low-profile and avoided everyone. The next day they departed at dawn, and descended into the Ratway.

"Merda, this stinks!" Cicero grumbled when stepping into something that looked very much like excrement.

"Now you know how life is in the Subura." Julius replied cheerfully. "It remembers me somehow of the Cloaca Maxima.

After slogging through the mud, they finally entered the Ragged Flagon.

"Got a lot of nerve coming down here. People tend to get hurt in the Ratway." the innkeeper said.

"Can you say me who Delvin Mallory is? I need to talk with him. Rutilius, the Guild Master of Cyrodiil sent me here." Julius smiled and ignored the threat.

"The bald Breton over there is Delvin. It's a long time ago I've seen Rutilius, give him my regards when you see him again." Vekel replied, sounding a bit friendlier.

"I presume you are Delvin Mallory?" Cicero asked.

"The one and only. What can I do for you?"

"We want information. Rutilius, Cyrodiil's Guild Master sent us here. Who sold you an amulet of the Elder Council? We know that you fenced it. The fate of the Empire depends on it." Julius placed a sack of gold on the table.

"No, I'm not telling you. I don't see why I need to tell three complete strangers from who I got that amulet." Delvin refused. "Who are you exactly?"

"Then, we'll prosecute you for collaboration with the murderers of the Emperor. Believe me, we've got much influence, more than Maven Black-Briar will ever have to be able to protect you. You don't want us against you. I am Marcus Tullius Cicero, he is Gaius Julius Caesar and you've probably heard of his wife." a slyly Cicero threatened.

"Oh shit!" Delvin cursed. "I'll tell you everything I know. A few weeks ago, a member of the Dark Brotherhood entered. Shady type, a Nord I think. He resides in the Dawnstar sanctuary and is the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood."

"How do we get in the Dawnstar sanctuary?" Cicero asked, "I assume it is protected."

"Y...yes, the door will ask you a question, but I don't know what the question or answer is. You can find the sanctuary near Dawnstar, near the shores of the Ghost sea. Astrid told me that it is a kind of philosophical question."

"Astrid?" Cicero raised a brow, "Who is she?"

"She was the leader of the Brotherhood before the Listener showed up, but she's dead." Delvin replied.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation." Julius smiled coldly and left together with the others.

"Who were they?" Vekel asked him.

"Don't tell anyone else... It was General Caesar, his wife – the former Thalmor Justiciar and the orator Cicero. They wanted me to tell everything I know about the Brotherhood, because they're investigating it or something like that."

"Well, shit. How are you sure it were them?"

"Both males wore amulets of the Elder Council and I recognized Elenwen. If I didn't tell them, they would prosecute me for collaboration with the Emperor's murderers."

Julius, Elenwen and Cicero took a carriage to Dawnstar, and visited Jarl Brina Merilis. They didn't consider it wise storming in the sanctuary without any guards or something. Cicero could barely handle a sword and it were professional assassins.

"Good morning, my Jarl." Julius greeted the woman.

"Oh, Imperator Caesar, I hadn't expected you here. Tell me, what is the reason of your visit?" the Jarl replied.

"I'm here on duty for the Empire. We need to talk in private."

"I understand. Follow me."

Brina dismissed her Housecarl, Horik Halfhand and walked to an empty room where they could talk in private. "Well," Cicero began, "We're here because of the murder of the Emperor. We've localized the last Dark Brotherhood sanctuary, and we need to know who murdered Titus II. The sanctuary is near the city according to my sources. I have a scroll from High Chancellor Marcus Aurelius Caepio with me. We have full Imperial authority. We need a few of your best guards. Those mentulae are going to pay for his death."

The Jarl gasped and finally nodded. "I understand. I'll let Horik get those guards."

A few minutes later, they were ready to depart. "Guards of Dawnstar! I have a few things to say before we'll try to get in the lair of those cunni! First, I want them alive, I need answers. Secondly, we three are going in first. Wait outside, when I shout for you, come inside." Julius ordered.

The guards nodded and the three friends approached the Black Door. Julius knocked on it, having no other idea's. "What is life's greatest illusion?" an otherworldly voice asked.

Julius looked to Cicero who frowned. "Why are you looking at me?"

"You're the philosopher. What's the answer?" he replied.

"A moment, let me think. Umm... I think it has to do something with assassins and maybe victims, so perhaps innocence?"

"Welcome home, brothers." The door swung open and everyone looked to Cicero in astonishment. "I know you're a genius," Julius said, "But honestly, I hadn't expected this."

Cicero grinned and they entered. A few moments before, Nazir ordered: "Babette, go take a look, someone opened the door. Everyone is already here, so it must be some lonely adventurer or something like that. And they never suspect you."

"Yes Nazir." Babette said bored, before climbing the stairs. When she saw the three standing before her, and not recognizing them, she did her usual act. "I'm just a little girl! The Dark Brotherhood killed my mama and papa, and then they took me captive! Please, please help me!"

Cicero almost believed it, but Elenwen stopped him and hissed in Altmeris: "Stop! Don't you see it? The eyes, she's a vampire, don't go near her!"

"Not a genius after all." Julius remarked dryly before turning to Babette. "Woman, I have a few questions for your Listener and the rest of your 'family'."

Babette's jaw dropped, they knew about the sanctuary, and the passphrase! "How do you know we were here and how did you enter?"

"Thanks to Cicero's genius. He figured it out on his own. We've localized the sanctuary using a few sources, but they prefer to remain anonymous."

Cicero? Wait, this guy called Cicero too. Who could it possibly be? She had to inform her better of what was happening in Tamriel, if she survived this. Babette knew she wouldn't survive this alone, so she had to get the others. "Good," she replied, "I'll get the others. Wait a moment."

Julius called the guards over and Babette went for the assassins. They glared at each other in silence, until Julius took the word. "Who is the Listener?"

"I am." Erik, a Nord answered and stepped forward. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am a member of the Elder Council. I am here for answers."

"What answers?" Erik asked. He had to admit the Imperial had nerve to come down here personally. He was flanked by an Altmer and a plump man who shared a bit of his appearance with Cicero.

"Who did perform the Black Sacrament, and is thus responsible for the death of the Gourmet, Vittoria Vici, a decoy of the Emperor, Gaius Maro, his father and Emperor Titus Mede the Second?" Julius said icily.

"Over my dead body. The Brotherhood is discreet."

"Then, attack! You know my orders." he ordered. The guards charged forward, together with Julius. Elenwen casted a few fireballs but didn't do anything else, fearing that she would hit one of their own men.

A bit later, the assassins were exhausted. The guards were with too much, despite they managed to kill a few. The Imperial who looked like he was the boss ordered the guards around to bind their arms together with rope. The guards executed the order and then, the man walked inside, inspecting the sanctuary before asking Erik: "I ask you again. Who performed the Black Sacrament?"

"Over my dead body, Imperial bastard!" Erik spat. To his joy, he saw that anger flared in the Imperial's eyes, but he would soon wish he never had said that. The other assassins looked worried at him, and Cicero couldn't stop giggling.

"Good," Julius ordered, "Guards, get out."

When the guards were outside, he looked to his friend, Marcus Tullius Cicero and Elenwen. "Anyone an idea how we are going to do this?"

"Yes," Elenwen replied in Altmeris, "You forget I was a Thalmor Justiciar, and one of the best in my profession. Normally I wouldn't do it, but it seems like I have to pick it up again."

"You have a point there." Julius turned to the Listener and growled, "If you're not going to tell us, we're having to extract the information with other means."

"Pah," Erik mocked, "You're far too noble to do anything else than punching me a few times."

"You certainly not know who I am then. I am not too noble to get whatever I want, even though I descend from the Gods. You've sealed your fate."

Erik looked in fear to his fellow assassins and Julius dragged him to the torture room he had discovered a few moments ago, shackling him to the wall before walking outside again with Elenwen. "How long is it going to last? I'm keeping an eye on the other prisoners, I'm not that much for torturing, and I doubt I can help you. Try to keep him alive, because I need evidence."

"I estimate I'll be busy for a few hours. It's a Nord, and those have generally more endurance, but it's still a young one, and they don't last that long. If I apply the right techniques, he'll confess in no time." she replied immediately.

"By Jupiter, you really know much about torturing." Julius remarked with big eyes before leaving.

"Boy," Elenwen said icily when entering again, "You've made a big mistake by insulting my husband. Twenty-five years ago, I had Ulfric Stormcloak begging at my feet to kill him. I was First Emissary of Skyrim and Second of Cyrodiil. I was a Thalmor Justiciar."

"Pah," Erik spat in an attempt to hide his fear, "Then you've really fallen low, that you've married a human."

"I have not fallen low. I've risen higher than before. My husband is one of the most important persons in the Empire. He reformed the Legion and conquered Elsweyr and Valenwood. Now, let's begin, shall we?"

Julius returned to Cicero, who was talking with the assassins on a derogatory tone. "Nemo enim fere saltat sobrius, nisi forte insanit."

"I agree." Nazir remarked.

When the orator saw Julius approaching, he greeted his friend. "Ave Gaius. You never believe how this jester calls! His name is Cicero, he is insane and dances. You have chosen – ahem, someone special as your wife." he remarked when he heard the first screams of the Listener.

"I know," Julius shrugged, "But if you ignore her past as a Thalmor Justiciar, she's perfect."

About two hours later, Elenwen exited the torture room with the dry message: "Amaund Motierre performed the Sacrament. Beware for his bodyguard, Rexus. If you like to hear how the Emperor died, you always can ask me. Is there somewhere a bathroom?"

Julius and Cicero's jaw dropped and he accompanied her to the hot springs he had found a few minutes ago while exploring the sanctuary. "You've got luck. The bastards had a hot spring here. The water is perfectly clean."

"I could use a distraction after this adventure," she smiled, "You?" The expression on her face didn't need more explanation, and Julius kissed her eagerly. When they returned, Cicero muttered with a sigh: "O tempora, O mores!" They walked outside, taking the prisoners with them and informed the Jarl that the Brotherhood sanctuary was abandoned for now. After discussing their plans for a second, they ultimately decided to confiscate a ship that could bring them to the Imperial city.

"You've really destroyed that Listener fellow." Julius whispered to Elenwen when he saw the Listener sobbing. "It was my job to do so. Once they break, they'll tell you everything you want." she replied.

They approached a ship that looked luxurious enough and Julius took the scroll Caepio had handed them over. "Captain, within my authority that High Chancellor Marcus Aurelius Caepio granted me, I confiscate this ship. Your orders are to bring us as fast as possible to the Imperial City."

"I think you're making a joke. Did you just tell me that you confiscated my ship?" the skipper laughed.

"Exactly. My mission is of utmost importance. Your orders are to bring us to the Imperial City. When we're there, you can get your ship back and expect a compensation for your inconvenience. This is an official order from Marcus Aurelius Caepio, the High Chancellor."

"In my capacity as Lord High Chancellor, I hereby give Elder Council members Marcus Tullius Cicero, Gaius Julius Caesar and his wife authority to do whatever is needed to fulfill their mission. For the glory of the Empire!

Marcus Aurelius Caepio, High Chancellor of the Elder Council."

"G...Good. Come in, I will immediately set sail to the Imperial City."

Four days later, they entered the Imperial City, and made their way to the Elder Council with the prisoners in their wake. Cicero greeted Caepio cheerfully. "Ave, Marcus. We've found the murderer and he told us the man who performed the Black Sacrament."

"Did he just tell you who it was?" Caepio frowned.

"Of course not! I have to admit that we had to apply – ahem, a bit of pressure if you catch my meaning. That pathetic idiot murdered the Emperor." Cicero replied

"Him? He doesn't look like he would be able to murder the Emperor."

"I know," Cicero admitted, "But that was after she was done with him."

"By the Nine... I'll get the Elder Council together."

About an half hour later, the members arrived for the meeting. Cicero cleared nervously his throat and made his announcement. "We have found the murderers of Emperor Titus Mede II. It is known that someone among us performed the Black Sacrament, and the assassins have confessed the name to us. Get them inside." He clapped in his hands, and the whole Elder Council looked interested to the group of assassins that entered. Amaund Motierre looked like he was about to faint.

"We hereby formally announce we will prosecute Amaund Motierre for ordering the murder on Emperor Titus Mede II, Vittoria Vici, Gaius and Publius Maro, The Gourmet and a double of the Emperor." Julius thundered, "Listener, confirm that Amaund Motierre performed the Black Sacrament."

Motierre was now almost about to faint, but Erik shook slowly his head and whispered with all of his remaining willpower: "Over my dead body."

Elenwen, who was accompanying Julius for this exceptional occasion glared one time icily to the Listener, who then immediately nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Motierre really ordered the murder. I was not paying attention. I swear by the Nine Divines that I murdered the Emperor and everyone else by orders of Amaund Motierre!"

The whole council now erupted in rumor and Motierre fainted. "Silence everyone! Get Motierre and the assassins in jail where they will await their trials," Caepio shouted. "I am now going to make the bequeath of Titus Mede II public. If one of you dares to make a sound, you're no longer a member of the Elder Council."

"A new Emperor has to be chosen. Choose quickly, for Tamriel is already in turnmoil. Chose someone capable, who is able to keep the Empire together during this war. The conquest for the Summerset Isles must continue. You cannot leave the Thalmor. You must crush them! 35% of my fortune is for the treasury of the Empire and the remaining part is for the people. "

"A new Emperor has to be chosen. What do you think of this letter?"

Both Sejanus and Naxus Vici rose from their chairs. "I am family of the Emperor, and I have the right to be crowned Emperor."

"Exactly!" Naxus said.

"Not at all!" Cicero roared, "You don't have the right to be crowned Emperor. You are family only through marriage and the Elder Council chooses the new Emperor! Who is candidate to the Ruby Throne?"

A few Elder Council members stepped forward, among them Julius. Cicero arched a brow when he saw the High Chancellor, Marcus Aurelius Caepio not stepping forward. "Marcus? Aren't you going to try to become Emperor?"

"Not at all, Marcus. Being Emperor is nothing for me, being High Chancellor is already an high honor. We must crown an Emperor. Members of the Elder Council, use your brain and choose a _capable_ Emperor. We need someone that can keep the Empire together during these times. The dragon crisis and the Stormcloak Rebellion just ended, and the Second Great War is still raging on. The Dominion isn't defeated yet. High Rock is still in turnmoil. The Empire _must_ remain stable! I will call the whole Elder Council together over three months. Then we will choose a new Emperor of Tamriel. The council is closed."

When everyone left, Julius spoke with Saturnius. "Cornelius, those games we were going to organize, let us change them into funeral games for the Emperor."

"But Titus Mede II is already buried!"

"Doesn't matter. I held funeral games for my father, more than twenty years after his death. It'll make us more popular, do you understand?" he explained

"I think you may be right. How many pairs of gladiators do we have?" Saturnius asked.

"I think about four hundred pairs, and then we have hundred creatures. If I'm not mistaken, the games will last a week." Julius replied cheerfully.

"I'm going to be ruined!" Saturnius exclaimed.

"You aren't going to be ruined, Cornelius. We will have the support of the plebs, and that is what counts."

"Say, Tullius," Rufus Caelius asked him, "What do you think about Caesar?"

"Well, he is a good friend, but we differ of opinions. When I notice how carefully arranged his hair is and when I watch him adjusting the parting with one finger, I cannot imagine that this man could conceive of such a wicked thing as to destroy the Roman constitution. The constitution is holy." Cicero replied politely.

"Did he destroy the constitution?" Rufus questioned.

"Yes, he overthrew the constitution after defeating his enemy, and ex son-in-law. After conquering Gallia, he marched to Rome with only thousand soldiers, but it were veterans of the war in Gallia. Pompeius had no legions left to defend the city, so we fled to Achaea. He followed us there and defeated the Pompeian armies over the whole world. Then he returned and made himself consul and dictator." he answered.

"So, he is a dangerous man?"

"He is indeed a dangerous man if you are opposing him. A long time ago, when he was still young, he was captured by pirates. He swore an oath that he would capture them in turn. When he was freed, he raised a fleet and crucified them." Cicero confirmed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates. School is killing me. I consider the story more or less finished but I'm working on an entire rewrite of which the first chapter is already published at Archive of our Own. I'll post it sooner or later here.**

When Julius and Cicero met again, they discussed a final time the plan for the rostra and the library. They signed the contracts for the workers and paid everything. After doing this, Julius went to the Guild hall of the Thieves' Guild.

He entered and greeted Rutilius elated. "Rutilius, over three months a new Emperor will be elected. The whole Elder Council will gather, including the Counts of Cyrodiil, the Jarls of Skyrim, the kings and queens of High Rock's city states, the king of Orsinium and Hammerfell's leaders. I need votes. Your task is to bribe or intimidate people, so they elect me. Here is what I can spare of gold."

"Good. I'll try to do my best. I hope our cooperation will continue if you are elected Emperor of Tamriel."

"Of course, I had another task for you. Buy every apartment that is for sale in this city. You can send me the bills, I'll pay them. When you have bought them, rent them. Don't forget to collect the rent and bring it me. You can get 30% of the profit. You may decide the prices, but make sure people will rent it, and I hope you will be honest when you're dividing the money. I want my part."

"50%"

"45%" Julius retorted.

"Then we have a deal. I can already smell the money!" Rutilius exclaimed cheerfully.

Julius left the Guild Hall and inspected the fleet that the workers were preparing. He would depart over a month to the Summerset Isles. He would miss the elections, but with some luck he was elected Emperor, or it was a tie with other people. Two days later, it were the funeral games for the Emperor.

They had prepared everything very careful, making it a very spectacular event, but still a homage to Titus Mede II. It had cost them thousands of Septims, but Julius had assured his co-organizer that it was surely worth the investment. There was also a public, gigantic banquet, free distributions of grain for the poorer citizens, a new coin minted with Titus' face and on the other side the date he was born and died. The golden coin was worth five Septims and was immediately a success among the people. After a week, when the games were over, both Julius and Saturnius were immediately very popular like he had predicted. The weeks that followed before he would depart to the Summerset Isles, Julius hosted several dinners, where he tried to get people on his side.

One month later, Julius, Elenwen and the legionnaires were ready to depart to the Summerset Isles. After a travel of a few days, they reached a small isles, a few miles away from Auridon. Julius had arranged that they would meet Ancarion, the leader of the Thalmor. Ancarion didn't know that he and Elenwen were married, because it wasn't that long ago, and news didn't reach the Isles that easily.

Ancarion was curious to see who the famed Caesar actually was, and he wondered why Elenwen hadn't executed his orders. She and Corelas had vanished after the battle for Fort Silorn, so they were probably dead. He believed in it that they would win the Second Great War. They had lost Tamriel, true, but their fleet was stronger than the Imperials taught. When the Imperial army approached, Caesar leading and his Centurions following, someone was sitting behind him on the horse. "You!" Ancarion snarled angry, "You betrayed the Aldmeri Dominion! For what? To serve the humans?"

"I admit, I did betray the Dominion, but not because I am wanting to serve the humans. I chose for the Empire because of love." Elenwen replied.

"Love for what? Love? A Justiciar isn't supposed feel love!" he roared.

"Yet, I feel love for my husband." Elenwen said, kissing Julius softly on the cheek, "Besides. I'm no longer a Thalmor Justiciar. My time as a Justiciar is over."

"You are sleeping with a mere human! You have truly betrayed the Justiciars and your past ideals! Whore!" Ancarion was really furious. She was one of their best Justiciars, and now she was married with a goddamn human! What had happened with her?

Julius rolled with his eyes. Ancarion remembered him somehow of Cato the very annoying with his ideals. "You know, Ancarion, you remember me of Cato. He was an enemy of mine. Do you know how he died?"

"How?"

"He killed himself." Caesar smiled and continued. "He plunged himself on his sword and when they found him, they tended his wounds but he pulled the doctors away, and tore his intensities out. If you aren't going to stop insulting my wife, then you are going to beg you did that when I capture you." Some of the soldiers couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"This means war." Ancarion growled and stormed off.

"Exactly what I wanted." Julius turned, a slight smile forming on his face and boarded his ship again.

"You suck at diplomacy." Elenwen sighed, "You had a chance for peace, if you hadn't insulted him."

"It was just another opportunity to humiliate the Thalmor. I didn't arrange this meeting for peace. I arranged it because they would make a fool of themselves." He took a piece of parchment and began writing a letter to Cicero, who was now nicknamed Orator in Tamriel. Cicero had liked it very much and had acted like he had been crowned Emperor.

The fleet sailed into the direction of Auridon, first taking Firsthold, then Vukhel Guard and Skywatch. It had happened in less than a week and a half. Julius had sent the following note to the Senate: "Veni vidi vici. Auridon is conquered." Cicero had replied the following: "It's old. Not funny."

A few days later, there was a naval battle near the port of Shimmerene. Elenwen watched focused the battle, together with a few of Caesar's advisors. She saw sometimes a line of purple on a ship ramming another ship. A few moments later, one of the Thalmor's ships rammed Caesar's own ship. Her heart leaped in her throat, and everything happened in slow motion. She saw him falling of the ship, vanishing into the water, and then, he was gone. He couldn't die. Not now. She wanted to tell him so much, that she was expecting a child from him, but now he was gone. He wore armor, and it was impossible to survive in water, when armor pulls you to the bottom of the sea.

He fell in the water, and the weight of his armor pulled him down, and he was tired, so tired. But now was not the moment to die. The battle had already taken his energy, but there was always energy left. He swum to the light, clawed back to life. He swum to the closest ship, climbing on it before collapsing.

Elenwen almost cried from joy when Julius climbed on the ship. He always seemed to survive, though he was bruised everywhere and covered in the blood from battle.

When he woke up, he found himself in a soft, warm bed that he vaguely identified as the one in his own ship. They had tended his wounds and gave him new clothes. Julius yawned and looked around if there was someone until he saw Elenwen. Ellie, his love. He smiled broadly, until he remembered the battle. "How did the battle end?"

"We've won. Lucius Lucullus took over command and defeated the enemy." Elenwen smiled and came sitting on the bed. "How are you?"

"Good. How long have I slept?"

"A few hours I think." She hugged him, "I was afraid, you know. It was one of the first times I ever was afraid."

He kissed her, "There's no reason to be afraid. I'm one of Fortune's favorites." He had always had an incredible amount of luck in his life. So many moments he could've been dead, but yet, the gods had taken care of him.

"There's something I have to tell you." Elenwen paused for a second, until she went on, "I'm pregnant."

Caesar froze. "You are pregnant?" He had both lost Cornelia and Julia, and he would not lose her.

"Yes. Isn't that great news?" She smiled and kissed him again. "I think it'll be a boy."

"It is. But..." Julius shook his head and walked out his quarters, needing some fresh air.

"But what? Aren't you happy?" Elenwen asked as she followed him outside.

"It's just... You know I had a daughter, Julia. Both she and my first wife, Cornelia passed away shortly after giving birth to a child. I don't wish the same happens to you." he murmured softly.

**Nine months later:**

The Summerset Isles were again in control of the Empire. Caesar had won the elections with an overwhelming 80% of the votes. Of course, this was all made possible by Rutilius, who had either bribed or intimidated people to vote for Caesar. Sejanus Vici, who controlled the East Empire Company, hadn't let this happen and took the city. He had chose to ignore it, but let Rutilius in secret undermine Vici's system. Cicero was opposing Vici in secret, but he wasn't a man of actions.

Julius held his newborn son, named Gaius Julius Caesar in his arms, and kissed Elenwen softly. She had survived. They had just arrived in Cyrodiil and it was time to retake the Imperial City.

"Comrades of the Fourteenth!" Caesar roared, "Today, I shall march to the Imperial City, and take what is rightfully mine, the throne of Emperor! ARE YOU WITH ME?"

He pulled his sword out the sheath, pointed it to the sky, and repeated the words he had said years ago when he did exactly the same. "Then let us march together to the City! ALEA IACTA EST!"

The horns were sounded, a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree, and the Fourteenth cheered for their commander, the legendary Julius Caesar before marching to the Imperial city. Sejanus Vici had forced Imperial Guards and his own guards of the East Empire Company to protect the city with all means. They were higher in amount than Julius' own Legion, but they would never be a match to his genius.

"Sejanus Vici! You are guilty of illegally crowning yourself Emperor of Tamriel and the murder of Imperial Citizens!" Caesar yelled when the legion stood ready at the Red Ring. There had been proscriptions and Cicero had barely survived, only by licking the idiot Naxus Vici's boot, together with Caepio. "Show yourself and defend you as a man instead of hiding behind your soldiers!"

Ultimately, Sejanus Vici came to the front of his own army. The man had changed. He had trained to match Caesar.

"Caesar! I challenge you to fight for the throne of Emperor. The one who kills the other will gain rightfully the throne of Emperor. Perhaps you'll rather save the lives of your precious soldiers!" Sejanus laughed cruelly as he got off his horse.

Horror flashed for a second on Elenwen's face as she knew her beloved Gaius was going to accept the challenge. He was far too much a Roman for this kind of challenges and he would do everything for his soldiers. She pressed the young Caesar more tightly to herself and formed with her mouth the words "Don't do it." She just knew Sejanus Vici had something prepared to kill him, she just knew it.

Julius looked for a moment to his son and wife before he turned, threw his helmet on the ground and walked forward with his chin in the air. Steel met steel as they battled for the throne of Emperor. The soldiers were silent as they watched in amazement their commanders fighting. They were evenly matched, although it was clear Caesar had more years of experience.

But then, fire flashed in Sejanus hand. Elenwen knew immediately what it was. A scroll of Fire Storm. The nasty bastard was going to reduce her husband to ash. She pushed the little Caesar in Nils' hands, before storming forward, and casting a Lightning Storm spell. She had mastered the arcane arts, and that was the key to victory.

While Sejanus Vici died screaming, Julius sheathed his sword, and kissed Elenwen passionately. "I told you Fortune is with me. You are Fortune." he whispered softly.

Three days later, the Imperial City was finally restored back to normal and life went on. Today, he would be crowned Emperor of Tamriel. He knelt for a priest speaking in the ancient language of the Divines, who placed the crown of Emperor on his head as suddenly lightning struck an altar. Everyone looked in bewildering to the altar as they saw something what nobody had taught to be seen in centuries. _The Amulet of Kings._

"By Akatosh," the priest muttered, before taking the amulet and giving it to Caesar. "The Divines have blessed you. Take this amulet and light the Dragonfires."


End file.
